La harpie, le serpent et le lion
by linrhys
Summary: Hermione est convoquée par Albus Dumbledore pendant les vacances qui précèdent sa sixième année. Là, il lui apprend qu'elle a un rôle à jouer dans la guerre qui s'annonce. Elle est le lien entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres. Elle doit les guider tous les deux. Hermione réussira-t-elle à réconcilier le serpent et le lion, la Lumière et les Ténèbres? HG/HP/DM Threesome
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer **: tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Bêta** : Archimède

Un grand merci à Archie qui a bien voulu me corriger.

**1. La vérité**

Hermione était assise dans le bureau du directeur depuis plus d'une heure maintenant. Son esprit logique avait totalement assimilé ce que lui avait conté Albus Dumbledore, mais son cœur n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout d'accord.

- Miss Granger… Miss Granger… Hermione ! appela Albus.

Celle-ci sortit de ses pensées à l'entente de son prénom.

- Oui professeur ?

- Avez-vous compris tout ce que je vous ai dit ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

- Oui professeur.

- Arrêtez avec les oui professeur, s'énerva Rogue qui se tenait dans un coin de la pièce.

Hermione le fixa un court instant.

- Je ne suis pas la fille de Jean et William Granger. Mes parents s'appelaient Terrence et Valentine Hubbard. Ils étaient des Sang-pur. Ils ont été tués car ils ont refusé de servir Vous-Savez-Qui. Leur mort a surtout été une leçon pour Lucius Malefoy qui aimait mon père comme un frère. Lucius est mon tuteur et il m'a placé chez les Granger en leur modifiant la mémoire pour qu'ils m'élèvent comme leur propre fille. Vous allez mourir, professeur, à cause de la malédiction contenue dans la bague de Gaunt qui était un horcruxe. Vous avez environ un an devant vous grâce au professeur Rogue. Professeur qui est lui-même un agent double pour l'ordre, récita Hermione d'une traite.

- C'est bien cela Miss, dit le directeur en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? demandai-je. Pourquoi me dire tout cela maintenant ?

- Harry va devoir porter un lourd fardeau cette année, Miss, et une fois que je serai parti, il aura besoin de votre soutien. De plus, Severus a appris que le jeune Malefoy a reçu la marque des Ténèbres ainsi qu'une mission : me tuer.

- Pardon ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Je vais mourir de toute manière, Miss Granger. Alors autant que ce soit de la main du jeune Malefoy si cela peut le sauver lui et sa famille.

Hermione resta silencieuse un long moment. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations à assimiler en une fois.

- Écoutez Hermione, je peux vous appeler Hermione ?

Hermione acquiesça.

- Bien. Donc, je pense que la soirée a été longue et pleines d'informations. Que pensez-vous de passer la nuit au château ?

- Je suis d'accord, mais il faudrait prévenir Madame Weasley.

- Je m'occupe de Molly. Je vous laisse rejoindre votre dortoir.

Hermione se leva, dit bonne nuit et se dirigea comme un automate dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle se glissa dans son lit toute habillée et repassa l'heure qui venait de s'écouler dans sa tête.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Rogue était inquiet. Il finit d'examiner la main du directeur puis alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qu'avait occupé Hermione un peu plus tôt.

- Le sortilège et les potions font effet. Mais le délai que je vous ai donné n'a pas changé. La malédiction est ralentie mais ne recule pas.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Severus. Ma vie a été bien remplie et le moment venu, je serai prêt. Tout se met en place et je partirai serein.

- Et pour Potter ?

- Je crains fort qu'il n'y ait pas d'autre solution, Severus. Il doit mourir.

- Si Miss Granger n'arrive pas à accomplir la prophétie, que se passera-t-il ?

- Elle y arrivera. Ce n'est pas l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération pour rien, assura Dumbledore.

- Nous verrons bien demain. Bonne nuit Albus, dit Rogue en sortant.

- Bonne nuit.

Rogue se dirigea vers les cachots en priant pour qu'Hermione soit assez forte pour assumer la tâche qui l'attendait. Il aimait son filleul comme un fils et il s'était promis de protéger Harry pour Lily. L'avenir des deux jeunes hommes et du monde sorcier serait demain entre les mains de la dernière descendante Hubbard.

**OoO**

Hermione se réveilla difficilement. Elle se retourna et fixa un long moment le ciel du baldaquin. Les événements de la veille tournaient encore dans sa tête. Elle se leva, prit ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, elle lança un sort à ses cheveux pour les lisser puis se coiffa et s'habilla rapidement. Un elfe l'attendait dans sa chambre et lui annonça que le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau dès qu'elle aurait fini son petit-déjeuner. Il fit apparaître un plateau rempli de nourriture avant de disparaître dans un « pop ».

Hermione mangea rapidement puis descendit de la tour des Gryffondor pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Jamais elle n'avait été seule dans l'école et le silence des couloirs la fit frissonner.

Elle pressa le pas. Le professeur Rogue arriva en même temps qu'elle au pied de la gargouille.

Après un hochement de tête, il prononça le mot de passe et ils montèrent.

Rogue examina son élève discrètement. Elle était devenue jolie avec les années. Ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval retombaient sur son épaule. Ils étaient désormais bouclés et non plus ébouriffés. Ses dents de devant avaient retrouvé une taille normale et elle affichait maintenant les formes d'une jeune femme. Elle deviendrait à coup sûr une très belle femme. 'Si elle survit', fit une petite voix dans sa tête. Rogue poussa la porte et entra sans attendre que l'on invite à entrer.

- Bonjour Albus, dit-il en s'installant dans un fauteuil.

- Bonjour Severus. Miss Granger. Je vous en prie, installez-vous, déclara-t-il en désignant le fauteuil à la gauche de Rogue.

Hermione prit place et attendit. Le directeur finit d'écrire sur un parchemin, le posa puis posa ses yeux souriant sur elle.

- Avez-vous des questions sur ce que vous avez appris hier soir ? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit tout cela ? Et ne me racontez pas que c'est pour un quelconque soutien à Harry. Je l'aurais soutenu sans savoir tout cela.

- Vous avez comme toujours raison. Je ne voulais ajouter encore plus au poids des informations que vous avez reçu. Je souhaitais que vous ayez le temps de d'accepter tout cela avant de vous en dire plus.

Il se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas tout en continuant :

- Vous connaissez maintenant la prophétie qui lie Harry à Lord Voldemort ?

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, récita Hermione.

- Effectivement, Miss Granger, quelle mémoire ! Donc, vous savez qu'Harry doit tuer le Mage Noir ou se faire tuer par lui. Mais je crains que, malheureusement, Harry doive se sacrifier.

Hermione se leva et commença à protester mais le directeur lui imposa le silence d'un signe de la main. Elle se rassit et il continua :

- Savez-vous ce qu'est un horcruxe Hermione ? interrogea Dumbledore.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- He bien, un horcruxe est un est un objet issu d'un sort de magie noire extrêmement puissant permettant au sorcier qui le désire de séparer son âme en deux et d'enfermer ce morceau d'âme dans un objet ou un être. Ce procédé nécessite cependant la mort d'une personne. Le sorcier qui réussit à accomplir cet acte ne peut plus mourir : il devient donc immortel. Tom Jedusor a performé ce sort et a divisé son âme en huit morceaux. Le premier dont j'ai eu connaissance a été le journal de celui-ci, qu'Harry a détruit en Deuxième Année. Je dois ceci au deuxième, annonça-t-il en levant sa main noircie. Grâce au professeur Rogue, nous savons que Nagini, son serpent, en est sûrement un. Je suppose que trois autres horcruxes ont un lien direct avec les fondateurs de Poudlard.

Il se tut mais continua à faire les cent pas. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter, même si elle voyait bien où voulait en venir le directeur.

- Cela n'en fait que six. Si je compte la partie qui reste en lui et ne comptabilise que trois des fondateurs, car Godric Gryffondor ne peux en faire partie vu que Vous-Savez-Qui est le descendant de Serpentard.

- Harry est un horcruxe, lâcha Dumbledore comme si ces mots lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Hermione ne broncha pas. Son cerveau avait compris tout de suite là où son cœur refusait d'accepter cette information.

- Quel est mon rôle dans tout cela ? demanda-t-elle en fixant le vieil homme qui s'était arrêté de bouger.

- Une prophétie parle de vous, annonça finalement Rogue. C'est pour cela que Lucius vous a caché dans une famille moldue, pour vous protéger. C'est pour cela qu'il reste à SES côtés malgré les risques. Lucius ne prête allégeance qu'à lui-même et à ceux qu'il aime. Il avait juré à Terrence de prendre soin de vous s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit. Vos parents ont eu connaissance de la prophétie vous concernant que peu de temps avant de mourir, mais ils en ont eu assez pour vous garantir leur protection jusqu'à votre majorité.

- Que dit cette prophétie ?

- La dernière de la plus puissante harpie entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres le passage sera. Elle révèlera la Lumière aux Ténèbres et les Ténèbres à la Lumière et lorsque la Lumière débarrassée de ses ténèbres s'éteindra, la lumière qu'elle aura mise au plus profond des Ténèbres se révèlera pour détruire à jamais l'âme noire qui ne connaît aucune lumière.

- La Lumière c'est Harry. L'âme noire c'est lui. Mais qui est les Ténèbres et comment pouvez-vous dire qu'il s'agisse de moi ?

- Tu es la dernière descendante Hubbard. La dernière descendante de la harpie la plus puissante qu'on ait jamais connue.

- Et les Ténèbres ?

- Je pense, sans me tromper, qu'il s'agit de mon filleul. Drago Malefoy.

- Effectivement Ténèbres, ricana Hermione.

- Détrompez-vous Hermione. Il y a du bon en Drago. Il est passé maître dans l'art de cacher ses émotions. Il n'a pas le choix. Si le Maître savait ce qu'il y a au fond de son cœur, il serait mort depuis longtemps. Il est très bon acteur et Occlumens, ajouta Rogue.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas mon rôle dans tout ça, fit Hermione en se tournant vers le directeur.

- Vous êtes la dernière Hubbard et vous devez faire voir et accepter à Harry les ténèbres qu'il y a en lui tout comme vous devez faire voir et accepter à Monsieur Malefoy la bonté et l'amour qu'il possède au fond de lui, déclara Albus Dumbledore en s'asseyant derrière son bureau.

**À Suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Bêta** : Archimède

OoooO

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**Guest**: Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Doubi**: merci et je pense publier une à deux fois par semaine.

**Lana NEMESIS**: Merci et voici la suite.

**Mane-jei**: merci ça m'encourage plus que ce que tu crois

**Delphine**: Merci et j'espère que cette fin aussi te plaira.

OoooO

**2. Action : Réaction.**

Hermione avait toujours été une battante, une fille qui ne baissait pas les bras et qui avait réponse à tout. Elle méritait bien le surnom que lui avait attribué Rogue. Alors c'est la tête haute et en ébullition qu'elle sortit du bureau du directeur. Elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle avant de retourner au Terrier.

Elle avait un plan. Premièrement, tout dire à Harry et Ron. Deuxièmement, trouver un moyen de se rapprocher de Malefoy.

Elle traversa le parc et alla s'asseoir près du lac.

Comment allait-elle faire pour devenir intime avec Malefoy ? Certes, après ce que Rogue avait dit, la famille Malefoy n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle le pensait, mais cela suffisait-il à effacer cinq années d'injures et de coups bas ? Mais Hermione prenait sa mission à cœur et comptait la mener à bien malgré les difficultés. Car s'il était sûr que pour Harry, la pilule serait dure à avaler, elle ne lâcherait rien.

Elle s'allongea sur l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Les rayons du soleil n'étaient pas encore très hauts et ils réchauffèrent sa peau sans la brûler. Hermione soupira. Bientôt, Poudlard ne serait plus un endroit sûr. Elle décida donc ici et maintenant de profiter de cette dernière année autant qu'elle le pourrait.

D'une des terrasses donnant sur le parc, Rogue observait Hermione. Il était soulagé que son filleul ne soit plus seul autant que de ne plus être seul lui-même. Savoir que quelqu'un d'autre était au courant de tout, partager ce poids, était une délivrance. Mais cette délivrance n'était que partielle. La culpabilité de mettre ce poids sur les épaules d'une si jeune femme avait aussitôt remplacé la solitude. Bientôt, trop tôt, son seul ami ne serait plus.

Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Dumbledore avait été le seul à lui tendre la main lorsqu'il avait fait les mauvais choix. Il lui avait permis de protéger Harry, de tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily dans la mort.

Hermione ne craignait rien ici, alors Rogue se détourna de la scène dans un mouvement de cape et s'en alla à la préparation de ses cours. Mine de rien, la rentrée était proche.

Hermione rentra par la cheminée du bureau du professeur McGonagall. Elle était attendue. Molly l'attira dans ses bras dès qu'elle mit un pied hors de la cheminée avant de l'entraîner dans la cuisine pour le déjeuner. Harry et Ron ne purent rien lui dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise, une assiette remplie devant elle. Tous semblaient impatients qu'elle raconte ce qu'il s'était passé à Poudlard et pourquoi le directeur l'avait convoquée.

- Mange ma petite, dit doucement Madame Weasley à Hermione puis elle se tourna vers les autres, les mains sur les hanches et continua d'une voix sans appel : Et vous autres, laissez la tranquille ! Elle nous dira ce qu'elle peut nous dire lorsqu'elle sera prête.

Tout le monde se mit alors à manger et les conversations s'orientèrent vite sur les courses à faire sur le Chemin de Traverse pour la rentrée et sur le match de Quidditch de l'après-midi. Hermione mangea avec appétit et discuta avec Ginny de ce dont elles avaient besoin pour la nouvelle année.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et Hermione aida Molly et Ginny à débarrasser. Puis vint le moment tant redouté. Elle fit signe à Harry et Ron de la suivre et ils montèrent dans la chambre des garçons. Hermione se laissa tomber sur le lit de Ron, puis attendit que les garçons s'installent sur celui d'Harry et posent leurs questions. Ce fut Ron qui ouvrit le bal.

- Il te voulait quoi Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il.

- Il avait des choses à m'apprendre sur moi, sur la guerre imminente et j'en passe.

- Sur toi ? s'étonna Harry. Qu'as-tu appris sur toi ?

- Je ne suis pas une Née-moldue. Mon vrai nom est Hermione Hubbard. Je suis la fille de Terrence et Valentine Hubbard. Mon tuteur et parrain m'a placée chez les Granger pour me protéger.

- Hubbard comme Grand maman Hubbard, la harpie ? demanda Ron en même temps qu'Harry lançait :

- Te protéger de quoi ?

- Oui Ronald, je suis la dernière descendante harpie de la famille Hubbard. Me protéger du Mage Noir, Harry. Il a tué mes parents pour punir mon parrain et lui apprendre que l'amour est une faiblesse.

- Qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas gardé avec lui ?

- Mon parrain et tuteur est Lucius Malefoy et il ne m'a pas élevé lui-même car c'était trop dangereux pour sa famille comme pour moi.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Hermione leur laissa assimiler cette information. Après tout, elle-même ne s'y était pas encore réellement faite. Elle se leva et alla à la fenêtre. Dehors, Pattenrond courrait après les gnomes de jardin. Cela la fit sourire. Elle repensa à toutes ces années, à tous ces fous rires et ces chamailleries. À toutes ces aventures qu'ils avaient vécu Harry, Ron et elle.

La tempête qui faisait rage dans son cœur s'apaisa. Elle comprit alors pourquoi son cerveau avait accepté tout cela sans aucun problème alors que son cœur se battait avec rage. Elle avait dû tellement se battre pour être acceptée comme une vraie sorcière, pour trouver sa place dans le monde de la magie sans perdre sa famille, pour se faire des amis qui l'aimeraient pour ce qu'elle était. Elle avait eu peur de perdre tout cela. Peur de perdre ses parents, d'être coupée du monde moldu. Peur d'être rejetée par ses amis parce que finalement, elle était une Sang-pur. Mais en voyant Pattenrond jouer dans le jardin, ses souvenirs avaient rassuré son cœur.

Elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron qui n'avaient pas bougé. Elle les aimait tellement. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur leur amour pour elle, autant que sur son amour pour eux. Ils seraient toujours le trio d'or. Elle alla s'asseoir entre les deux garçons, glissa chacune de ses mains dans une des leurs et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Ron pressa sa main.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans parler. Ron fut le premier à demander.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas tout?

Hermione leur parla des horcruxes, de la blessure de Dumbledore et de ses conséquences, des Malefoy, puis elle se tut, ne sachant comment dire _la_ chose à Harry. Elle se releva et commença à faire les cents pas dans la petite pièce.

Comment annoncer à son meilleur ami qu'il devait mourir pour le bien du monde sorcier ? Elle fit alors ce qu'elle savait faire le mieux : expliquer.

- Harry, tu as compris ce qu'est un horcruxe et comment on les fait ? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Hé bien, lorsque Voldemort a tenté de te tuer et que ta mère s'est interposée, elle t'a sauvé et donné une protection contre celui-ci. Mais lorsque le sort de mort a atteint ta mère, une partie de l'âme du Mage Noir s'est détachée de lui et s'est accrochée à toi. C'est pour cela que tu parles le Fourchelang, que tu perçois ses humeurs et que tu es lié à lui.

Hermione arrêta de parler et planta ses prunelles chocolat dans les émeraudes d'Harry. Elle y vit tellement de douleur qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de se lever pour aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux et le serrer dans ses bras.

Le visage dans ses cheveux, elle pleura. Enfin, elle libéra toute la pression qui s'était accumulée. Ses larmes étaient silencieuses mais son corps était secoué de sanglots. Les bras d'Harry se refermèrent sur elle et ses pleurs se calmèrent.

Hermione releva la tête. Les larmes avaient laissé des sillons sur le visage d'Harry. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et les effaça de ses pouces. Un drôle de soubresaut lui secoua le ventre. Elle sourit à Harry et lui dit :

- Je trouverai une solution. Je ne suis pas Miss-je-sais-tout pour rien. Je te le promets.

Harry essuya les restes de larmes sur le visage d'Hermione d'une main, laissant l'autre sur sa taille. Il tenta de lui sourire mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace.

- Il y a encore une chose, avoua Hermione.

Elle regarda Harry puis Ron avant de fixer le tapis.

- Une prophétie, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit la main d'Harry se crisper sur sa taille mais continua d'une voix ferme.

- La dernière de la plus puissante harpie entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres le passage sera. Elle révélera la Lumière aux Ténèbres et les Ténèbres à la Lumière et lorsque la Lumière débarrassée de ses ténèbres s'éteindra, la lumière qu'elle aura mise au plus profond des Ténèbres se révélera pour détruire à jamais l'âme noire qui ne connaît aucune lumière.

Elle releva les yeux sur Ron qui, apparemment, n'avait rien capté à ce qu'elle venait de dire puis elle observa Harry. Il semblait triste mais déterminé.

- Je suis la Lumière, mais qui donc est le représentant des Ténèbres ? demanda-t-il.

- Drago Malefoy.

Les garçons n'eurent aucune réaction à cette annonce. Comme si c'était logique que Malefoy soit les Ténèbres.

- Il a reçu la marque ainsi qu'une mission. Il doit tuer Dumbledore. Rogue s'est engagé à le faire à sa place si Drago se trouvait dans l'incapacité de mener sa mission à bien. Dumbledore va mourir de toute façon, alors il préfère que ce soit pour sauver Drago et sa famille plutôt que pour payer le prix d'une erreur causée par son ego. Je pense que je suis capable d'y arriver, mais je n'y parviendrai pas sans vous.

Elle observa tour à tour Harry et Ron. Ron lui prit la main et lui sourit, donnant implicitement son accord. Harry, lui, resserra son étreinte et l'attira contre son torse.

Hermione posa la tête dans le creux de son cou et sourit à Ron.

Première action : OK.

**À Suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: tout est à elle.

**Réponses au review:**

Merci à **Guest, Indocile, Mama-Cullen et Archimede**. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

**Mane-jei**: Tu n'y es pas du tout. Cherche encore!

Bonne lecture.

3. Liens de cœur

La rentrée était pour bientôt. Plus que deux semaines. Harry et Ron n'avait pas changés suite à ses révélations. L'attitude d'Harry était un peu plus protectrice peut-être. Hermione avait parfois l'impression qu'il la regardait différemment. Il l'enlaçait plus souvent, lui prenait la main dès que celle-ci était à sa portée mais en général il était le même. Hermione ne trouvait pas cela dérangeant. Après tout, il était son meilleur ami ! Elle était pressée de revenir à Poudlard. Elle avait épluché tous les livres qu'elle avait mais n'avait rien trouvé pour sauver Harry. La bibliothèque de Poudlard serrait surement très utile.

La famille Weasley fut mise au courant et Hermione apprit certaine choses sur ses parents. Ils étaient à Poudlard en même temps. Son père était à Serpentard avec Lucius Malefoy alors que sa mère était à Serdaigle. Sa mère était de la même promotion que celle de Lily et Narcissa. Molly avait donc quelques photos ou elle apparaissait. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, elle lui ressemblait à part pour les cheveux : elle était blonde. Molly lui raconta ce qu'elle savait d'eux. Elle récolta les informations avec joie, essayant de voir ce qu'elle tenait d'eux. Elle continuait cependant à correspondre avec les Granger comme à son habitude. Après tout, ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Pour eux, elle était toujours leur fille.

Hermione devait aussi penser à la deuxième partie de son plan : se rapprocher de Malefoy. Elle parla tout d'abord de son plan à Harry et Ron.

- Je vais demander à rencontrer Lucius Malefoy, annonça-t-elle un soir ou ils regardaient les étoiles dehors.

- Tu penses qu'il viendra ? demanda Ron.

- Je vais voir avec Dumbledore. Puisqu'il fait partie de l'ordre, il doit bien faire des rapports. Donc, je vais demander à Dumbledore de le faire venir au QG.

- Il ne sait pas que tu sais, ne l'oublie pas. Tu ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction, déclara Harry.

- Ron, appela Mrs Weasley de la maison. Ron, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ron se leva en rouspétant et disparut derrière la remise à balai. Harry glissa sa main dans celle d'Hermione.

- Tu as peur ? demanda-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- De tout ça. De la prophétie, de moi, de Malefoy, de rencontrer Malefoy père… expliqua-t-il.

- J'ai peur Harry. De ne pas trouver une solution, de te perdre, de ne pas réussir ma mission… Il y a tellement de choses qui m'effraient depuis qu'_il_ est revenu.

- J'ai peur aussi, avoua-t-il après un instant en serrant sa main.

- Je suis là Harry. Nous sommes tous là. Nous l'avons toujours été.

- Certaines choses changent. J'ai peur que ces changements ne bouleversent tout ce que j'ai toujours connu.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- _Il_ est de plus en plus présent. Il ne se passe pas un jour ou ne parle pas de _lui_, des dégâts qu'_il_ fait aux quatre coins du pays.

- La guerre qui se prépare ne doit pas nous faire oublier tout ce qu'on possède de beau. Notre amitié, nos familles, nos moments passés à Poudlard…

- Tu as raison Hermione. Je ne dois pas oublié pour quoi je me bats.

- Pourquoi _on_ se bat.

Ils restèrent ainsi main dans la main à observer les étoiles jusqu'à ce que Ron vienne les chercher. Hermione envoya un hibou à Dumbledore malgré l'heure tardive puis alla se doucher. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, une réponse l'attendait.

« Chère Hermione,

Je suis heureux que vous preniez les choses en mains. Je vous propose de rencontrer Lucius Malefoy demain à 15h00. Je le ferai venir sous le couvert d'une réunion de l'ordre. Je vous rappelle toutefois qu'il ne sait pas que vous êtes au courant et je ne peux donc pas vous prédire sa réaction. Cependant, je vous confirme que vous pourrez le voir en privé. Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher à 14h30.

Cordialement.

Albus Dumbledore »

Hermione replia le parchemin et le rangea dans son sac. Elle alla se coucher légèrement anxieuse. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir.

Elle volait. Le vent tournoyait selon ses désirs la faisant flotter doucement. Elle tourna et descendit en piqué sur le champ de bataille. Des sorts fusaient de toutes parts. Elle redressa au dernier moment et poussa un cri strident au-dessus des rangs des mangemorts. Plusieurs d'entre eux lâchèrent leurs baguettes pour se couvrir les oreilles se faisant stupéfixer par le camp adverse. Elle fit encore deux passages puis repéra Harry et alla se poser près de lui. A peine atterri, elle dû contrer plusieurs sorts. Elle était apparemment une cible prioritaire. Elle lança un stupéfix à McNair puis se dirigea vers Ron qui semblait en difficulté avec Nott père. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer un sort qu'il désarmait Ron. Il ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer le sortilège de mort et Hermione lança un protego sur Ron en criant : Non !

- Hermione ! Hermione réveille-toi, la secoua Ginny. C'est un cauchemar.

Hermione se releva entièrement dans son lit. Elle était essoufflée comme si elle avait couru et sa gorge lui faisait mal.

- Ça va ? demanda Ginny soucieuse.

- Oui, répondit Hermione la voix rauque.

- Viens, allons boire un chocolat. Maman dit toujours que ça chasse les mauvais rêves.

Ginny se leva et l'attendit près de la porte. Elles descendirent en silence jusqu'à la cuisine où Ginny prépara deux tasse de chocolat fumante. Elle s'installa prés d'Hermione et elles burent en silence.

- Tu veux m'en parler, demanda Ginny après un moment.

- Je ne sais pas. C'était étrange. J'étais à une bataille. Les mangemorts contre nous. Je volais et poussais des cris qui semblaient affaiblir les mangemorts. J'ai rejoints Harry et j'ai commencé à me battre. C'est là que j'ai vu que Ron était en difficultés alors je suis allé l'aider. Il allait recevoir le sort de mort quand tu m'as réveillé.

- Etait-ce seulement un rêve ? demanda Harry du pas de la porte de la cuisine.

- Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? l'interrogea Ginny alors que le cerveau d'Hermione tournait déjà à plein régime.

- Il m'est déjà arrivé de rêver de batailles mais jamais je n'ai pu me souvenir d'autre chose que de ma peur ou d'une autre émotion.

Hermione planta son regard dans le sien alors qu'il s'installait à table face à elle.

- Tu penses que ce n'était pas juste un rêve n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Une sorte de prémonition, lâcha-t-elle.

- Que sais-tu de tes origines harpies ? demanda Harry en volant sa tasse de chocolat.

- Rien, juste que je suis une descendante de celle que vous appelez grand-mère Hubbard.

- Ginny tu connais cette histoire. Peux-tu nous la raconter ? demanda Harry.

- Je ne m'en souviens pas très bien. Cette histoire servait surtout à nous faire peur lorsqu'on était petit. Maman racontait que si nous sortions une fois la nuit tombé, grand-mère Hubbard volerait jusqu'à nous, nous empoignerait avec ses serres pour nous emmener dans son repère ou elle nous laisserait mourir de faim.

Ils écoutèrent le récit de Ginny puis le méditèrent. Hermione finit par annoncer :

- J'en parlerais à Dumbledore demain. Je lui demanderai plus d'informations sur les pouvoirs des harpies. Je vais me coucher, je dois être en forme pour demain.

Elle se leva et Harry fit de même. Ginny lui dit qu'elle s'occupait de débarrasser et de faire disparaitre les traces de leur gouter tardif. Ils montèrent les marches et Harry s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre des filles. Il se pencha vers Hermione pour lui embrasser la joue. Hermione trouva que ses lèvres s'attardaient plus longtemps que la normale sur sa peau. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et Hermione alla se coucher en se disant que la fatigue lui faisait voir les choses différemment.

Le lendemain la matinée passa relativement vite. Mrs Weasley leur confia plusieurs taches ménagères qui occupèrent l'esprit d'Hermione. A 14h00, elle était prête et attendait qu'on vienne me chercher. A 14h15, des flammes vertes jaillirent de la cheminé pour laisser apparaître le professeur Rogue. Hermione fut surprise que ce soit lui qui l'escorte jusqu'au Square Grimmaud. Elle s'attendait plutôt à voir le professeur McGonagall.

- Bonjour professeur, dit Hermione.

Il fit un hochement de tête vers Harry, Ron et Ginny qui étaient installé dans les fauteuils du salon.

- Severus ! dit Molly en sortant de la cuisine. Je suis heureuse de te voir. Cela fait longtemps ! As-tu le temps pour boire un thé ?

- Merci Molly, je te remercie mais nous sommes attendus. Peut-être une autre fois, annonça Rogue. Hermione, si tu es prête, continua-t-il en désignant la porte.

Molly serra Hermione dans ses bras. Hermione dit au revoir aux autres puis sortit à la suite de Rogue. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la bordure du jardin. Rogue lui tendit son bras. Hermione y posa sa main et ils tranplanérent. Une fois sur le pas de porte du 12 Square Grimmaud, Hermione pensa qu'elle était pressée d'avoir 17 ans afin de pouvoir transplaner seule. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le transplanage d'escorte. Rogue ouvrit la porte et entra, laissant la porte entrouverte. Hermione respira un grand coup et entra à son tour. L'endroit était toujours aussi lugubre et elle suivit Rogue jusque la cuisine. Sans la présence de Molly celle-ci semblait vide et sans vie. Dumbledore était assis à table derriere une tasse de thé. Il leur sourit mais ne dit mot. Rogue après un hochement de tête sortit de la pièce et Hermione alla s'assroir face au directeur. Il lui servit une tasse de thé et attendit. Hermione organisa ses questions rapidement et se lança :

- Professeur que savez-vous des pouvoirs des harpies ?

- Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir cela ? demanda-t-il avec un demi-sourire.

- Eh bien, j'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit et je voudrais savoir si cela peut être une prémonition plutôt qu'un rêve, expliqua Hermione.

- Les harpies ont pour principal pouvoir le contrôle de l'air. Elles peuvent le manipuler notamment pour voler. Ensuite, elles sont célèbres pour leur cri qui est en effet une de leur meilleure arme offensive. Ce cri affaiblit celui qui n'en est pas protégé. Seule la harpie elle-même peut dispenser cette protection aux siens. Ais-je répondu à votre question ?

- Je crois que mon rêve n'en était pas un alors, déclara Hermione. Je volais et criais pendant une bataille contre des mangemorts.

Dumbledore se leva et commença à faire les cent pas en triturant sa longue barbe. Son comportement inquiéta Hermione.

- Professeur ? appela-t-elle.

- Normalement, tu ne devrais pas être capable d'accomplir ces choses. Tu es une descendante de harpie et non pas une harpie à part entière, expliqua-t-il. Cependant, je ne connais pas beaucoup de sorcier aussi puissant que toi donc…

- Je ne comprends pas vraiment monsieur.

- Je te propose Hermione de t'entrainer avec moi, Minerva et Severus une fois de retour à Poudlard. Si tu possèdes bien ces capacités, il nous faudra les développer afin d'être prêt pour cette bataille que tu as vu.

Hermione resta coite un moment par les paroles du directeur. Il avait pris la chose avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne remettait pas en question son rêve, lui proposait de s'entraîner sur des pouvoirs qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas. Cet homme était vraiment étrange. Il se rassit en face d'elle et lui offrit un sourire bienveillant.

- Es-tu prête à rencontrer ton parrain ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pense que oui. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je vais m'y prendre même si j'ai plusieurs scénarios en tête.

- Bien, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien. Il va être mécontent mais pas contre vous. Contre Severus et moi pour vous avoir tout dit.

- O…ok, balbutia Hermione. L'idée de se retrouver face à un Lucius Malefoy en colère ne l'enthousiasmait pas plus que ça.

- Bien, as-tu d'autres questions ?

- Je souhaite avoir un accès illimité à la bibliothèque et à la réserve une fois à Poudlard.

- Tu cherches une solution pour Harry.

Ce n'était pas une question plutôt une constatation.

- Très bien, je m'arrangerais avec Miss Pince. Je suis à ta disposition si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Merci professeur.

- Je crois que Lucius est arrivé, déclara-t-il.

Il se leva et invita Hermione à le suivre. Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque des Black et s'arrêta dans le couloir un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. Hermione se demanda un instant si elle devait le suivre. Elle entra donc à sa suite hésitante. Lucius Malefoy se tenait droit comme la justice mais il eut comme un léger tressaillement en voyant Hermione entrer derrière Dumbledore.

- Bonjour Lucius, l'accueillit Dumbledore. Il n'y aura pas de réunion de l'ordre aujourd'hui. Si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour que tu puisses parler à ta filleule.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par Rogue.

- Nous lui avons tout révélé Lucius. Elle sait tout désormais. Enfin, elle sait ce que nous savons. Le reste c'est à toi de le lui apprendre, déclara-t-il.

- Nous vous laissons discuter. Nous sommes à côté si besoin, dit Dumbledore avant de sortir suivit de Rogue.

Ce dernier adressa à Hermione ce qui semblait être un sourire avant de refermer la porte. Elle reporta son regard sur son parrain. Il n'avait pas bougé et l'observait. Elle lui sourit timidement et alla s'asseoir. Puis elle attendit qu'il fasse ou dise quelque chose. Il finit par se tourner vers elle détaillant derechef son visage.

- Tu leur ressemble tellement. J'ai furieusement envie de tordre le cou à Severus et à ce vieux fou mais je leur suis reconnaissant d'avoir fait ce que je n'aurais probablement jamais eu le courage de faire.

- Vous m'auriez laissez vivre ma vie sans jamais me dire la vérité ? demanda Hermione agacée.

- Oui, répondit Lucius, sec.

- Mais pourquoi ? éclata Hermione en se levant. Pourquoi me priver de ma vraie famille ? de mes origines ? de vous ?

Lucius perdit son masque à sa dernière phrase. Plusieurs émotions différentes passèrent sur son visage puis il s'avança vers Hermione doucement comme s'il voulait lui laissait le temps de reculer si elle le souhaitait. Hermione ne bougea pas. Sa colère s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Voir le grand Lucius Malefoy sans son masque de froideur, voir des émotions se refléter sur son visage avait stupéfié Hermione. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle et qu'il se pencha pour l'enlacer, elle ne réagit pas. Il l'attira à lui, l'écrasant contre son torse, une de ses mains caressant ses cheveux l'autre son dos. Ses murmures sortirent Hermione de son état de choc.

- Ma fille. Ma petite fille. Je suis tellement désolé. Je voulais prendre soin de toi. J'aurais dû prendre soin de toi.

Alors Hermione passa ses bras dans son dos et lui rendit son étreinte. Elle se sentit soudainement en paix. Son père la serrait souvent dans ses bras mais l'étreinte de Lucius était plus… plus… elle ne sut comment décrire ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment. La grande Hermione Granger était à bout de mots, de définition. Alors, elle se laissa aller et ferma les yeux.

- Je comprends. Vous avez fait ce que vous deviez faire, murmura-t-elle.

Lucius la libéra doucement posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Hermione. Il l'observa de nouveau intensément.

- Tu as les yeux et le nez de ton père. Tes cheveux et ta bouche te viennent de ta mère. Elle a créé une potion avec Severus et Lily pour les dompter. Je crois que Severus à du garder la recette. Nous pourrions lui demander, si tu veux.

- Parlez-moi d'eux s'il vous plait.

- D'abord, dit moi pourquoi tu as été mise au courant alors qu'ils savent très bien ce que tu risques.

- Asseyons-nous, proposa Hermione.

Lucius s'assit près d'elle. Hermione était heureuse de son comportement à mille lieux de celui qu'il avait eu à la librairie quatre ans plus tôt et à la coupe du monde de quidditch. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de cet homme froid et distant à cet instant. Elle sourit et il lui rendit son sourire en lui prenant la main.

- Le directeur m'a convoqué il y a environ une semaine pour m'annoncer qui j'étais vraiment. Il la fait seulement parce qu'une prophétie parle de la dernière descendante Hubbard et qu'il ne pouvait me parler de la prophétie sans me dire qui je suis vraiment.

- Que dit cette prophétie ?

Hermione récita celle-ci puis attendit la réaction de Lucius. Il ne tarda pas à comprendre.

- Harry Potter doit être la lumière et il doit mourir. Mais qui représente les ténèbres ?

- Drago, lâcha Hermione comme si ça lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Logique, murmura Lucius.

- Pardon ?

- Nous avons élevé Drago dans les mœurs et la mentalité du seigneur des ténèbres. Nous l'avons privé de beaucoup de choses notamment sur les sentiments. Nous voulions qu'il soit fort pour survivre dans ce monde. Malheureusement, les épreuves que nous avons vécues et cette guerre ont rendu Drago encore plus renfermé qu'avant. Il n'a confiance en personne. Son esprit est totalement fermé à toute intrusion. Je suis fier de lui mais j'ai peur parfois.

- Je comprends. Monsieur Malefoy pouvez-vous… commença Hermione.

- Appel moi Lucius ou parrain et arrête de me vouvoyer s'il te plait, coupa-t-il.

- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

- Que voulais-tu me demander ? continua-t-il doucement.

- Pouvez…

Haussement de sourcil de Lucius.

- Peux-tu m'aider avec Drago ? Nous nous détestons cordialement depuis la première année. Il me considère comme une sang de bourbe inférieure à lui alors cela va être un peu compliqué pour moi de me rapprocher de lui.

Lucius se redressa dans le fauteuil et réfléchis un moment.

- Tes parents t'ont laissé tout un patrimoine dont une maison sous fidélitas. Je suis le gardien du secret et personne à part moi et Narcissa ne connaissons cette maison. Je ne peux malheureusement pas révéler ton identité au grand jour, cela est trop dangereux. Je ne suis actuellement pas dans les grâces du maître depuis mon échec au ministère. Je ne veux pas lui donner un autre moyen de me punir. Drago en fait déjà les frais avec cette mission suicide. Je te propose de passer le reste de tes vacances dans cette maison avec ma famille et moi. Ainsi Drago sera mis au courant et vous pourrez passer du temps ensemble. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord, accepta Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Elle était heureuse de rentrer en quelque sorte chez elle. Lucius lui sourit en lui prenant la main. Il était très beau lorsqu'il souriait. Il était heureux de retrouver sa filleule après toutes ses années de séparation, de pouvoir enfin prendre soin d'elle. Elle fronça soudain les sourcils et son sourire se fana.

- Quelle est la mission de Drago ?

- Il doit faire entrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard et tuer Dumbledore. Tout cela est de ma faute. Le seigneur des ténèbres a marqué Drago pour me punir. C'est le plus jeune mangemorts de l'histoire. Il n'attend qu'une chose que Drago échoue pour le tuer. Il a jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, expliqua Lucius, grave.

- Je pense que nous pouvons le vaincre avant cette échéance. Je ne sais pas encore comment sauver Harry mais je sais que nous devons détruire les horcruxes. Que savez-vous de ceux-ci ?

- Je sais qu'il en a fait six. J'ai glissé le premier dans le chaudron de Ginevra Weasley lors de votre deuxième année. J'avais moi-même été possédé par ce journal. Je sais qu'il a été détruit par Harry Potter. Le seigneur des ténèbres en a confié un à Bellatrix. Il est dans son coffre mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Nagini en est un aussi. Son serpent est plus précieux que tout pour lui. Ensuite, je sais qu'il voue un culte à Salazar Serpentard et aux fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Ok, ça m'avance un peu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sais que je suis capable de mener cette mission à bien. Peut-être parce que maintenant je sais qui je suis vraiment.

- Je t'aiderai dans cette réussite. Je veux que cette guerre se finisse. Vos vies à Drago et à toi auraient été différentes mais Dumbledore savait qu'il reviendrait. Alors, j'ai continué à jouer mon rôle et j'ai préparé ma famille à son retour.

- Nous allons faire que cette guerre se termine, déclara Hermione en serrant la main posé sur la sienne. Nous y arriverons.

Lucius lui sourit tendrement comme un père regarde un enfant dont il est particulièrement fier.

- Je dois mettre quelques protections supplémentaires sur la maison et la faire préparer mais je pense que d'ici demain tu pourras nous rejoindre, dit Lucius puis il baissa la tête. Je ne peux malheureusement pas me permettre de venir te chercher chez les Weasley. Ce serait trop risqué mais ne t'inquiète pas je t'enverrais quelqu'un de confiance.

- Je comprends, le rassura Hermione en lui pressant la main. Je serais prête. A quelle heure viendra-t-on me prendre ?

- 11h00, nous déjeunerons au castel. Cela te va-t-il ?

- Bien sûr. C'est parfait. J'ai hâte d'être à demain. Mais Mons… pa…parrain, heu… comment vais-je faire avec Drago ? Tu penses qu'il va accepter cette situation ? Qu'il va m'accepter ?

- Hermione, je serais là. Je ferais mon possible pour t'aider mais pour réussir la prophétie tout dépends de toi. Il va falloir que tu touches son cœur et je peux te dire que peu de personne y on accès.

- Je deviendrai une de ces personnes, affirma Hermione.

- Je te fais confiance pour cela. Bien, je dois te laisser si je veux que tout soit prêt pour ton arrivée demain.

Lucius se leva et Hermione l'imita. Lucius s'arrêta devant la porte et se retourna pour enlacer Hermione. Elle répondit à son étreinte avec joie. Elle accompagna Lucius jusqu'au hall d'entrée ou elle eut droit à un hochement de tête. Lucius avait remis son masque de froideur.

Hermione avait encore des questions à poser au directeur mais celui-ci était déjà reparti à Poudlard alors elle se décida à parler à Rogue. Après tout, c'était le parrain de Drago. Il devait bien le connaitre. Elle le trouva assis dans le salon un énorme livre en mains. Il fit mine de ne pas la voir. Hermione alla s'assoir dans le canapé face à lui puis dit :

- Professeur puis-je vous parler franchement ?

Rogue baissa son livre, le posa sur ses jambes et fixa Hermione. Elle continua donc :

- Pensez-vous que j'ai une chance de réussir à toucher le cœur de Drago ?

- Vous êtes miss je-sais-tout. Rien ne vous arrête lorsque vous avez décidé quelque chose, non ?

- Effectivement, mais je ne connais pas Drago et même si je suis prête à mettre derrière moi cinq année d'injures et de coups bas, je ne suis pas sûre que lui soit prêt à m'accepter.

- Drago a été élevé dans le culte du sang pur et le mépris des autres, qu'il considère inférieur à lui. Lorsqu'il apprendra que vous êtes sont égale selon ses principes, il vous acceptera. A vous de faire votre chemin et de réussir à entrer dans son cercle. Cependant, je connais Drago. Si vous changer totalement votre comportement avec lui, il risque de croire à un piège. Cela n'en sera que plus compliqué pour vous. Je vous conseille donc de rester vous-même avant tout.

- Merci professeur.

- Je vous en prie.

Hermione l'observa reprendre sa lecture. Elle voulait en savoir plus sur lui soudain. Il était tout l'inverse de ce qu'ils avaient toujours cru, Harry, Ron et elle. Il était du bon côté.

- Professeur, puis-je vous poser une autre question ?

Il referma son livre et le posa sur la table basse entre eux.

- J'ai fait une promesse à Lily lorsqu'elle est morte. Je lui ai promis de veiller sur son fils là où j'avais échoué à la protéger elle. Cela répond-il à votre question ?

- Vous ne détestez pas Harry alors ?

- Non. C'est sa ressemblance avec Potter qui m'exaspère. Mais lorsque je le regarde dans les yeux, c'est Lily que je vois.

- Vous l'avez toujours protégé n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai fait de mon mieux. Je n'ai pas toujours réussi malheureusement, dit-il en baissant la tête.

- Monsieur, il faut que vous parliez à Harry. Il a perdu Sirius. Il n'a plus de vraie famille. Vous pourriez être cela pour lui.

Rogue observa Hermione comme si elle était folle de suggérer une telle chose avant de se lever pour aller à la fenêtre. Il se tut un long moment.

- Je n'avais jamais vu les choses sous cet angle-là, dit-il sans se retourner. Je vais lui parler. Pour Lily. Peut-être que si cette guerre se termine un jour et que nous sommes encore vivant.

- Je crois que cela serait bien pour Harry de savoir la vérité.

Elle se leva et demanda:

- Comment dois-je rentrer ?

- Vous pouvez utiliser la cheminée. Elle ne marche que dans ce sens-là.

Il se retourna et adressa un sourire sincère à Hermione.

- Je vous remercie Hermione.

- Je vous en prie professeur. Après tout je ne suis pas miss je-sais-tout pour rien, rigola-t-elle en prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Elle entra dans l'âtre et lui dit :

- Je vous retrouve dans 13 jours. A bientôt professeur. Au Terrier !

Puis elle disparut dans des flammes vertes.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut tout le monde, donc me revoici pour la quatrième semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre plaira.

Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK

77Hildegard:je ne dévoilerais pas tout de suite les couples mais une de tes proposition et la bonne. Je te conseille de préparer tes mouchoirs même si j'annonce de suite un happy end.

:J'ai pensé à toi en écrivant ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il est assez long et merci pour tes encouragements.

Estelle: Pas de guerre de couple à l'horizon, juste de l'amour, beaucoup d'amour.

4. Le serpent

A onze heure précise, des flammes vertes jaillirent de la cheminée du Terrier. Hermione était prête et se leva du canapé. Elle se tourna vers la cheminée le sourire aux lèvres, heureuse de rentrer chez elle mais son sourire s'évanouit lorsque son regard accrocha deux prunelles grises.

- Granger, salua Drago.

- Mon nom est Hubbard, Malefoy, répliqua Hermione acide.

- Certes, lâcha-t-il. Es-tu prête ?

- Oui.

- Bien, je te suis dehors, déclara-t-il avant de se tourner vers Molly. Mrs Weasley, ma mère vous adresse ses respects.

- Transmet lui les miens, dit Molly avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Je n'y manquerais pas.

Hermione serra tout le monde dans ses bras, embrassa Harry et Ron puis sortit suivis de Drago. Le visage de Ron avait pris une jolie teinte rouge de voir un Malefoy pénétrer chez lui ainsi. Harry posa une main apaisante sur son épaule et dit :

- Calme-toi Ron. On risque de beaucoup le voir maintenant. Hermione a besoin de notre soutien pour réaliser la prophétie.

- Je sais, marmonna Ron. Il reste quand même la sale fouine qui nous a pourris la vie pendant cinq ans. Je ne peux pas effacer cela d'un coup de baguette.

- Je sais mais il faudra bien, déclara Harry.

Il s'avança jusqu'à la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir Hermione poser sa main sur le bras que lui tendait Drago puis disparaitre avec lui. ''Bonne chance'' lui souhaita Harry. Il avait peur pour Hermione même s'il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Ses sentiments pour Hermione lui paraissaient de plus en plus forts. Ils avaient commencé à changer lors du bal de noël pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers lorsqu'il l'avait vu descendre les escaliers. Elle était tellement belle ce soir-là. Cela avait changé à jamais la vision qu'il avait d'elle. Il avait vu pour la première fois, la jeune fille derrière le visage de sa meilleure amie. Depuis, son comportement envers elle avait évolué. Doucement, tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Harry avait peur. Elle et Ron était des cible de choix pour Voldemort parce qu'ils étaient ses plus proche amis. Alors lui révéler ses sentiments maintenant serait faire d'Hermione la cible n°1 pour les mangemorts. Il attendrait d'être devant la mort ou que tout soit fini pour lui avouer. Il se détourna de la fenêtre et rejoignit les Weasley pour le déjeuner.

Ils atterrirent dans un immense salon entièrement blanc et gris. Hermione relâcha aussitôt le bras de Drago. Lucius Malefoy s'avança vers eux et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Bonjour ma fille, dit-il en la relâchant. Tu vas bien ?

- Bonjour parrain. Oui, je vais très bien merci.

- Je suis heureux de te voir, dit-il en souriant.

- Vous aviez raison père. Si je suis avec elle je peux transplaner directement ici.

- La protection du sang, Drago.

- Pardon ? demanda Hermione.

- Tes parents ont très bien protégé cette maison. J'ai beau être le gardien du secret, je ne peux transplaner directement dans la maison. J'ai dit à Drago qu'il pouvait transplaner ici s'il était avec toi mais il avait des doutes, expliqua-t-il. Tu es une Hubbard, les protections autour de la maison ne te concernent donc pas. Bienvenu chez toi, Hermione.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle émue.

- Je te présente ma femme Narcissa, dit-il en s'écartant pour laisser apparaitre une femme blonde élancée avec des trais d'aristocrate.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-elle doucement. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer en bonne et due forme. Je m'excuse de mon comportement lors de la finale la coupe du monde.

- Ce n'est pas grave, déclara Hermione. Je sais que vous n'aviez pas le choix.

- Je ne te présente pas mon fils. Il semble que vous vous connaissiez, dit Lucius avec un sourire en coin.

- Effectivement, mais il ne connaît apparemment pas mon nom, dit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Drago et de continuer :

- Bonjour Drago, je suis Hermione. Je ne m'appelle pas Granger, ni sang-de-bourbe, ni miss-je-sais-tout.

Drago ne cilla pas. Ses yeux plongé dans ceux d'Hermione ne laissaient rien transparaitre.

- Je prends note, dit-il après un moment.

- Drago va te faire visiter et te mener à ta chambre, annonça Lucius.

Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de son fils. Il l'ignora et continua :

- Nous vous attendons pour midi sur la terrasse.

Il prit sa femme par la main et ils sortirent de la pièce.

- Nous sommes dans le salon, annonça Drago une fois la porte refermée sur ses parents. Suis-moi.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, déclara Hermione.

- Suis-moi, _s'il te plait_ Hermione, dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Il sortit et Hermione le suivit dans ce qui semblait être le hall d'entrée. Il monta les marches de l'immense escalier en bois clair recouvert d'un épais tapis vert. Hermione observa un instant le magnifique hall avec son sol en marbre blanc strié de gris et son gigantesque lustre argentée puis grimpa au premier sans se presser. La rampe d'escalier était douce sous sa paume et elle se sentit chez elle. Drago l'attendait en haut des marches, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur les bras croisé.

- Impressionnée ? demanda-t-il narquois.

Hermione ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il continue la visite. Drago haussa les sourcils étonné par le manque de répondant de la lionne mais se détacha du mur. Il s'avança dans un couloir gris perle lambrissé de chêne clair sur le bas du mur. Le plancher en chêne plus foncé était patiné et les nombreux tableaux chuchotèrent sur leur passage. Drago s'arrêta au fond du couloir là où il partait à droite et à gauche.

- A ta droite, la chambre bleue occupée par mes parents. Derrière moi, la chambre jaune. Au fond, à gauche la chambre verte où je loge. Derrière toi à droite, la chambre blanche, ancienne chambre de tes parents et derrière toi à gauche la chambre rouge qui est ta chambre.

Il se saisit de la poignée derrière Hermione. Il se pencha ainsi sur la jeune femme, son visage s'arrêtant à quelque millimètre de celui d'Hermione. Hermione ne bougea pas. Il la provoquait mais elle ne réagit pas. Il tourna la poignée et se redressa.

- La chambre de Madame, annonça-t-il pompeux.

Hermione se retourna et entra dans la chambre. Celle-ci méritait amplement son nom. Tout y était rouge du sol au plafond. Le plancher en bois sombre était recouvert d'une multitude de tapis. Le lit de style baroque était en velours bordeaux, les oreillers et les draps rouge sang. De grandes fenêtres bordées de légers rideaux rouges laissaient la lumière entrer à flots. Hermione s'avança jusqu'à la liseuse en velours au pied du lit. Elle laissa ses doigts l'effleurer en faisant le tour de la pièce du regard. Un bureau sous une fenêtre, une immense bibliothèque dans l'angle, un petit salon face à une cheminée. Elle sourit en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Il manquait un petit quelque chose à cette chambre ! Elle agita sa baguette et le linge de lit devint blanc tout comme les rideaux.

- Pour une Gryffondor, j'aurai pensé que tu trouverais cette chambre parfaite, déclara Drago depuis l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je suis une Gryffondor. Cependant, c'était vraiment trop rouge, expliqua Hermione. Après tout, je suis chez moi donc si je veux changer…

Drago haussa un sourcil mais n'ajouta rien. Hermione sortit ses bagages de sa poche et leur redonna leur taille normale.

- Où dois-je ranger mes affaires vu qu'il n'y a pas d'armoire ? demanda-t-elle après avoir fouiller la chambre des yeux.

Drago s'avança vers la bibliothèque et fit coulisser un panneau entre celle-ci et la cheminée.

- Dressing et salle de bain, annonça-t-il avec un geste de la main vers la pièce.

Hermione s'avança et entra dans le dressing. Tous les murs étaient recouverts de placard et de penderie et seul la fenêtre identique à celles de la chambre et une arcade rompait cet alignement. La pièce était dans des tons de blanc et de beige avec un épais tapis taupe au poil long au sol. Hermione s'avança sous l'arcade et découvrit une salle de bain noire et blanche. Une immense baignoire sur pied, une coiffeuse avec un pouf matelassé. Le même style baroque que la chambre. Elle agita de nouveau sa baguette et ses affaires se rangèrent d'elle-même dans le dressing et la salle de bain. Hermione vérifia que tout était bien rangé puis se demanda à Drago :

- Puis-je voir les autres chambres ?

- Tu es ici chez toi. Tu as tous les droits, déclara-t-il.

Hermione sortit du dressing puis de sa chambre et alla ouvrir la porte de Drago. Elle s'arrêta sur le palier stupéfaite. Cette chambre était à l'opposé de la sienne. Tout y était vert tendre et beige. La pièce était quasiment vide. Il y avait juste un lit très bas, un canapé sous une fenêtre et une cheminée-bibliothèque sur tout un mur. Drago passa devant Hermione et entra.

- C'est très japonais, très zen. Je suppose que la salle de bain et derrière cette cloison, dit Hermione en désignant le fond de la chambre.

On voyait la lumière de la fenêtre à travers la cloison en verre dépoli.

- En fait, non. C'est le dressing, expliqua Drago. La salle de bain se trouve derrière toi.

Hermione se retourna et vit qu'il y avait effectivement une porte dans le prolongement de la bibliothèque. Elle l'ouvrit et se retrouva dans une immense pièce verte et blanche avec une baignoire ronde qui ressemblait plus à une piscine. Un mur de bambou séparait la douche du reste de la pièce et des plante foisonnaient un peu partout.

- Le problème avec cette salle de bain, c'est qu'elle est commune avec la chambre jaune, annonça Drago avec une mine déçue.

- Tu n'aimes pas partager, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas une chose qu'on m'a appris.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard, annonça-t-elle en allant ouvrir la porte de l'autre chambre.

Hermione tomba tout de suite sous le charme. Le lit à baldaquin jaune or entièrement brodé atteignait presque le plafond. Une cheminée d'angle devant un canapé brodé or et une bibliothèque immense. Hermione s'avança et s'arrêta au milieu de la chambre. Son regard n'arrivait pas à se détacher du plafond. Des anges pourchassaient des cupidons ou se prélassaient sur des nuages. L'un d'eux fit un signe à Hermione et elle lui sourit. Elle resta là un moment à détailler le plafond et la chambre. Elle se sentait comme Belle dans le conte que sa mère lui lisait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle avait vu le dessin animée une centaine de fois et ne s'en lassait jamais. Un raclement de gorge la ramena à la réalité.

- J'emménage ici, annonça Hermione.

- Quoi ? Tu fais ça juste pour m'embêter par rapport à la salle de bain !

- Non Drago. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. J'aime beaucoup cette chambre, tout simplement.

Elle ignora les protestations du jeune homme et alla voir le dressing qui se situait derrière la bibliothèque. Il était plus petit que celui de la chambre rouge mais ce n'était pas grave. Hermione sourit. Cette chambre était parfaite ! Premièrement, elle l'adorait et deuxièmement, elle allait partager la salle de bain avec Drago. Quoi de mieux que la promiscuité pour les rapprocher. Un pop la fit sursauter et elle se tourna pour voir un elfe se courber jusqu'au sol pour la saluer.

- Le déjeuner est servi, maitresse, annonça-t-il de sa petite voix.

- Qui est tu ? demanda Hermione en se rapprochant.

- Je suis Sunny maitresse. Sunny est heureux de revoir maitresse Hermione après toutes ses années.

- Tu … tu es mon elfe ? demanda Hermione.

- Sunny et sa famille servent la famille de Maitresse depuis toujours.

- Ta famille ? Combien êtes-vous ?

- Sunny, Camy, Miny et Jop sont heureux de vous servir maitresse, annonça-t-il joyeux.

- Allons-y, déclara Drago en ouvrant la porte. Tu finiras la visite et ton interrogatoire plus tard.

Il attendit qu'Hermione réagisse en tenant la porte ouverte. Celle-ci était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle et fixait Sunny sans le voir.

- Dis à mes parents que nous arrivons, Sunny, ordonna Drago.

Il se courba de nouveau avant de disparaitre dans un autre 'pop'. Hermione sursauta derechef, ce qui la sortit de ses pensées qui était bloquées sur 'J'ai des elfes de maison. J'ai des elfes de maison. J'ai des elfes de maison…'

- Tu viens, insista Drago.

Hermione sortit et le suivi en bas des escaliers encore en état de choc.

- Nous les avons bien traités pendant ton absence. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Sunny et sa famille sont fidèles, dévoués et efficaces, annonça Drago.

Ses paroles sortirent Hermione de sa transe et elle cracha :

- Mais ils ne sont pas libres ! Ils ont le droit d'être libre, d'être traité comme nos égaux.

- hé, calme-toi ! s'exclama Drago. Ce sont tes elfes, tu en fais ce que tu veux.

- Eh bien, je vais les libérer de ce pas, annonça Hermione en hochant le menton.

- Bon courage à toi.

Drago la précéda dans le hall et se dirigea vers une porte un peu plus loin que le salon sur sa gauche.

- A droite, il y a la salle de bal, le bureau et la bibliothèque, dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Ils entrèrent dans une cuisine tout en brique. Une grande table qui pouvait accueillir six personnes devant un plan de travail en grés. Quatre petite personnes s'activait entre celui-ci et l'immense âtre. Hermione allait s'arrêter pour parler aux elfes mais Drago pressentant son action lui saisit le coude et l'entraina à sa suite dehors. Une longue véranda entièrement vitrée avec des fleurs et des plantes verte à profusion où Lucius et Narcissa était déjà attablé. Drago l'attira vers la table, lui tira une chaise puis relâcha son coude. Un sourcil haussé, il attendit qu'Hermione daigne s'asseoir.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir de reproche avant de s'asseoir. Drago lui poussa galamment sa chaise avant d'aller s'installer face à elle.

- Comment trouve tu ta chambre ? demanda Lucius. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais comme tu es à Gryffondor.

- J'avais opté pour la chambre jaune, intervint Narcissa. Je pense que c'est la chambre parfaite pour une jeune fille.

- Effect… commença Hermione.

- Et tu avais raison maman, coupa Drago. Mademoiselle, préfère la chambre jaune. J'aurais dû t'écouter et prendre la chambre bleue.

- Cela ne va pas te tuer te partager une salle de bain, Malefoy, s'énerva Hermione face à son ton mélodramatique.

- Ça ne va peut-être pas me tuer, mais je risque d'attraper tes germes de miss-je-sais-tout ou pire de rat de bibliothèque.

- Vaut mieux ses germes là que tes germes de petit fils à papa pourri gâté et de sale fouine, cracha Hermione.

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il devint rouge de rage et Hermione rigola mais son rire était muet. Ils se dévisagèrent un moment avant de tourner la tête vers leurs ainées. Lucius affichait un sourire victorieux sa baguette en main.

- Bien, dit-il. Maintenant que j'ai votre attention, je tiens à vous dire que je ne veux plus de ce genre de scène. Je sais que vous ne portez pas l'autre dans votre cœur mais je veux que vous fassiez des efforts. Drago, Hermione fait partie de la famille alors je te pris de réviser ton comportement. Hermione, Drago n'est pas celui que tu crois connaitre alors laisse lui une chance.

Il attendit que chacun acquiesce avant de lever de nouveau sa baguette.

- Je ferais de mon mieux père, annonça Drago.

- Je vais essayer, répondit Hermione.

Narcissa appela Camy et le déjeuner fut servi. Hermione discuta avec Lucius de la maison, des elfes et de ses parents. Lucius lui expliqua qu'il avait pris Sunny et sa famille à son service pour ne pas qu'il se retrouve abandonné à la mort de ses parents. Les elfes n'intéressaient pas le mage noir donc ils ne craignaient rien au manoir.

- Tes parents étaient très attachés à Sunny. Ils lui faisaient une confiance absolue. Tu dois savoir que où que tu sois si tu l'appelle, il viendra.

- Je ne pensais pas que mes parents étaient le genre de personnes à avoir des elfes de maison.

- Ils ne l'étaient pas Sunny et sa famille sont libre. Ton père lors d'une de ses missions pour l'ordre, les a retrouvés séquestré dans la cuisine de leur maitre. Celui-ci est mort pendant l'attaque et comme il n'avait aucun descendant ni aucun héritier, ils se sont retrouvé libre et perdu. Ton père leur a offert un travail et un foyer.

- Ils… ils sont payés ? balbutia Hermione.

- En effet. Pourquoi sembles-tu si étonnée ? Nous ne sommes pas des montres, tortionnaire d'elfes, lança Drago.

- Ton père à raison Drago. Je pense vous connaitre mais je ne connais que la façade, que le masque que vous portez pour les autres. Lucius et ta mère me montrent aujourd'hui leur vrai visage sans demi-mesure. Pourquoi es-tu comme cela ?

Drago ne répondit pas. Son regard d'acier plongé dans la chaleur du chocolat de ceux d'Hermione. En effet, pourquoi ses préjugés le blessaient-il autant ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à baisser son masque comme le faisaient ses parents ?

- Je suis étonnée, Drago, le coupa Hermione dans ses pensées. Car en troisième année, j'ai voulus créer une association de soutien aux elfes. Le fait est que de me rendre compte que mes parents pensaient comme moi, me réconforte dans le fait que je leur ressemble peut-être.

- Tu n'as aucun doute à avoir ma fille. Tu es leur portrait craché tant dans les bons que dans les mauvais côtés, s'amusa Lucius.

Son sourire disparut la seconde d'après en même temps que Drago lâchait un gémissement en prenant son bras gauche dans sa main droite. Lucius se leva et dit rapidement :

- Le seigneur des ténèbres nous appelle. Drago et moi devons y aller.

Ils embrassèrent Narcissa chacun leur tour puis Lucius se tourna vers Hermione. Sa mine soucieuse lui fit dire :

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

Il la serra dans ses bras, posa un baiser sur ses cheveux puis sortit suivit de Drago. Hermione se rassit et repoussa son assiette. Elle n'avait soudainement plus faim.

- Mange, lui dit Narcissa. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'être faibles. Nos hommes ont besoin de nous. Alors même si je sais que l'angoisse te noue l'estomac, il faut manger Hermione.

Hermione tira son assiette et entreprit de manger. Narcissa et elle discutèrent mais leur esprit était loin.

Hermione lisait confortablement installée dans le jardin d'hiver. Narcissa lui avait fait visiter le jardin et la véranda qui faisait le tour de la maison. Hermione avait tout particulièrement aimée le jardin d'hiver qui faisait l'angle de la maison. Alors, elle avait choisi un livre de potion et s'était installée dans la balancelle. Du bruit attira son attention et Hermione se leva pour aller voir.

Lucius soutenait Drago qui était couvert de sang. Hermione se précipita pour aller l'aider. Narcissa sortit de la cuisine avec des linges propres alors qu'Hermione et Lucius finissait d'installer Drago sur la table du salon.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Hermione.

- Sectumsempra, répondit Lucius.

- Mais aucun de nous ne connais le contre sort a part Rogue et _lui,_ murmura Narcissa soudain blanche comme les linges qu'elle tenait.

- Je sais Cissy, dit-il en pressant l'épaule de sa femme avant d'aller vers la cheminée.

Il y mit la tête avant de jeter une poignée de poudre de cheminette en disant :

- 3 impasse du Tisseur. Severus, Severus, cria-t-il. Severus, j'ai besoin d'aide.

Il ressortit la tête après quelque minute d'attente et se releva le visage inquiet.

- Hermione, peux-tu aller chercher Severus. Il doit être au QG.

Hermione ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et transplana au square Grimmaud. A peine atterrit sur me palier, elle entra en hurlant :

- Professeur Rogue, professeur.

N'ayant pas de réponse, elle se mit à arpenter les pièces en appelant :

- Severus, Severus !

- Mais qu'il y a-t-il ? s'écria celui-ci en sortant de la bibliothèque.

Hermione ne prit pas le temps de lui répondre, lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer derriere elle et une fois sur le palier, elle transplana. Ils atterrirent dans le salon ou Rogue fut immédiatement agrippé par Lucius qui lui expliqua la situation. Hermione s'avança pendant que Rogue marmonnait des formules en agitant sa baguette au-dessus du corps de Drago. On lui avait retiré ses vêtements et Hermione pouvait voir les centaines de coupures se refermer doucement. Rogue marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une potion à faire et sortit en trombe du salon Lucius sur les talons. Narcissa entreprit de nettoyer le sang sur Drago. Hermione saisit un linge le trempa dans le bol d'eau et fit de même.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Hermione était encore sous le choc ? Drago était blanc comme la mort, sa respiration était laborieuse. Hermione passa le linge sur le torse de Drago. Il était plutôt musclé. Elle qui l'avait toujours trouvé gringalet sous son uniforme constaté qu'il avait un corps parfait. Narcissa nettoya ses jambes.

- Hermione regarde bien s'il ne saigne plus, dit alors Narcissa. N'hésite pas sur l'eau, j'y ai mis un puissant désinfectant et cicatrisant.

Hermione finit de nettoyer son torse et alla vérifier son visage et son crâne. Elle prit un linge propre et le passa délicatement sur son visage. Il était beau, totalement et inexorablement beau. Chaque trait de son visage était parfait, de ses lèvres fine et légèrement pulpeuse à son nez aquilin en passant par ses pommettes hautes. Hermione passa sa main dans ses cheveux fin et soyeux. Elle avait arrêté tout mouvement sauf celui de sa main qui caressait les cheveux de Drago. Elle ne vit pas le sourire de Narcissa, ni l'éclat dans ses yeux. Narcissa repensa à une de ses dernières conversations avec Valentine.

Flash-back

Valentine caressait la joue de sa fille. Elle était si belle. Narcissa et Lucius firent leur entrée dans la chambre. Narcissa rayonnait littéralement. Narcissa s'assit sur le lit près d'elle et tendit les bras vers l'enfant.

- Elle est magnifique, dit-elle après que Valentine lui ai donné l'enfant.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Narcissa roucoulait avec le bébé et Lucius s'approcha aussi. Ils échangèrent un regard qui n'échappa pas à Valentine.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Vous êtes bizarre tous les deux.

- Je suis enceinte, annonça Narcissa avec un grand sourire.

- Félicitation ! Je suis si heureuse pour vous.

Terrence appela Lucius du pas de la porte et celui-ci sorti laissant les deux femmes seules.

- Tu te rends compte Hermione et lui feront leur rentrée à Poudlard la même année, déclara Narcissa.

- Peut-être qu'ils seront amis ou même plus.

- Amis, ça c'est sûr puisque nous allons les élever ensemble.

- Si tout va bien Narcissa. Si cette guerre se finit un jour, si Poudlard existe toujours dans douze ans.

Narcissa ne répondit pas. Elle caressa les fin cheveux châtain de la petite.

- S'ils se mariaient un jour nous serions une vraie famille, dit-elle.

- Mais nous sommes déjà une vraie famille, Narcissa, assura Valentine en lui pressant la main. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours.

Fin du flash-back

Narcissa sourit de plus belle. Valentine devait être aussi heureuse que Narcissa en ce moment si elle voyait la scène de là où elle était. Le visage d'Hermione inquiet et subjugué au-dessus de celui de Drago. Hermione lui caressant les cheveux. Narcissa alla poser sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Celle-ci sursauta.

- Peux-tu l'emmener jusqu'à sa chambre, s'il te plait. Je dois ranger et aller m'occuper de Lucius. Je crois que lui non plus n'est pas revenu indemne.

Hermione hocha la tête et Narcissa commença à ranger les affaires. Elle lança un sort d'immobilisation sur Drago puis le fit lévité jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle le borda avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil. Elle voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé mais on inquiétude pour Drago lui interdisait de le laisser seul. Alors elle lança un accio sur la bibliothèque et se plongea dans le livre qu'elle saisit en plein vol. Sa lecture ne dura pas bien longtemps, elle fut interrompue par les gémissements de Drago. Elle posa son livre et grimpa sur le lit pour lui prendre la main. Il transpirait et était bouillant de fièvre. Hermione le dégagea des couvertures et lui lança un sort de rafraîchissement. Cela sembla le calmer mais il continua à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Alors Hermione fit comme elle faisait avec Harry lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars, elle s'installa sur les coussins attira la tête de Drago sur ses genoux et caressa ses cheveux avec des mots d'apaisements. Drago se calma peu à peu puis sembla tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Il avait mal partout, il était épuisé, sa gorge était sèche et il se sentait faible. Drago était dans cette phase entre le réveil et le sommeil. Il devait ouvrir les yeux mais cette main qui caressait ses cheveux et quelque fois son visage était trop agréable. Il ne voulait pas se réveiller et retourner dans ce monde froid et dur. Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié sa demande de pouvoir profiter du reste des vacances ailleurs. Il avait eu beau lui expliquer que c'était pour mettre un plan en place, le maître l'avait puni pour son insolence. Quelque doloris s'en était suivit et comme aucun son n'était sorti de la bouche de Drago. Le maître s'était énervé et lui avait lancé un sort que son parrain avait inventé. Un sort de découpe qui infligeait à l'autre des centaines de plaies qui ne s'arrêtaient de saigner qu'avec le contre sort. Contre sort uniquement connu de lui et de Rogue. Il avait ricané en disant à son père que si Drago survivait il ne devrait pas revenir avant d'avoir accompli sa mission sous peine de mort immédiate. Drago avait perdu connaissance lors du transplanage. Il ne savait pas où il était mais pour l'instant il était bien. Une voix qui chantonnait lui parvint et il sourit. Sa mère n'avait plus chanté pour lui depuis des années. Alors à qui appartenait cette délicieuse voix et ces douces mains. Drago décida que savoir cela valait bien la peine de se réveiller.

Drago bougea légèrement et Hermione arrêta de chanter. Il souriait. Ses paupières frémirent avant de dévoiler deux prunelles bleues. Depuis quand Malefoy avait-il les yeux bleus ? Hermione fut happé par ces deux lacs paisibles et ne bougea plus. Drago observa Hermione. Elle était totalement immobile, son visage penché sur le sien. Ses yeux chocolat reflétaient de l'étonnement et autre chose que Drago ne sut définir. Quelques mèches s'étaient échappées de son chignon. Drago n'avait jamais remarqué que finalement elle était devenue une belle jeune femme. Ses lèvres étaient charnue et rose, son petit nez rond était mignon et ses yeux, ses immenses yeux si chaleureux. Elle était belle. Il sourit et dit :

- Je sais que je suis beau Granger mais t'es pas de taille.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Drago et je m'app…

- Hermione, je sais, coupa-t-il. Mais j'aime quand tu fronce les sourcils ainsi, expliqua-t-il en posant son index sur la ride qui s'était formé entre ses yeux.

Sa main glissa ensuite lentement sur sa joue et elle frissonna. Drago n'avait pas prévu de faire cela. Il voulait juste l'embêter, la faire sortir de ses gonds comme à son habitude. Mais lorsque sa main avait touché son visage, il avait perdu le contrôle. Sa peau était si douce, ses yeux si ensorcelant. Elle frissonna et Drago cru perdre le contrôle. Il levait la tête vers celle d'Hermione lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Rogue. Les yeux baissé sur le bol qu'il tenait en main Rogue ne vit pas les deux adolescents de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre vivement. Il fut surprit de trouver Drago la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione mais il avait plus urgent.

- Tu es réveillé, c'est bien. Avale ça, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, dit-il en lui tendant le bol de potion. Comment te sens-tu ? Ton père m'a dit que tu avais reçu plusieurs doloris avant le sort de découpe.

- Ça va, j'ai connu pire. Je me sens juste plus faible que d'habitude.

- Avale la potion et repose-toi. Ça devrait aller mieux à ton réveil.

Drago avala sa potion avec une grimace et Hermione lui prit le bol des mains pour le poser sur le chevet. Drago bailla avant de s'endormir. Hermione fit doucement glisser sa tête sur les oreillers, se leva puis le borda légèrement. Rogue la regarda faire stupéfaite. L'espoir s'insinua en lui. Si Hermione avait réussi en une seule journée à se rapprocher à ce point de Drago peut être que la prophétie ce réaliserait bientôt. Il décida de pousser le destin.

- Miss Hubbard pouvez-vous veillez notre malade. Je dois finir de préparer ses potions avant de retourner au QG et Lucius et Cissy sont occupés à couvrir le départ de Drago.

- Bien sûr professeur.

- Vous pouvez m'appelez Severus maintenant que vous avez hurlé mon prénom dans tout le QG, lâcha-t-il en souriant.

Voir Rogue sourire la perturba un peu mais elle lui répondit :

- Appelez-moi Hermione, dans ce cas.

Il lui accorda un hochement de tête avant de sortir dans un mouvement de cape que lui seul possédait.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: tout appartient à JK

Lucile : Je suis heureuse que cela te plaise et surtout que tu suives mon histoire.

Juliianna : Merci pour ton enthousiasme.

Delphine : J'espère que tu continueras à lire même si Hermione n'est pas avec Harry. Je n'annonce pas les couples tout de suite car j'avoue avoir un peu peur des réactions.

Archimede : Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne vont pas tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre tout de suite surtout que Harry va entrer en scène à un moment ou à un autre. Pour leur passé commun, je pense qu'Hermione est une bonne personne qui faute de pardonner laisse une deuxième chance. Pour la bêta, je ne remplis pas les conditions donc je n'ai personnes pour me corriger. Alors j'en profite pour lancer un appel : qui veut bien me corriger ?

**Voilà, ce chapitre est fait. Il est moins long que d'habitude mais je promet de me rattraper la semaine prochaine.**

** J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous. **

**Bisous.**

Ma famille

Hermione passa sa nuit dans le canapé de la chambre de Drago. Elle avait fini par s'endormir, une main contre sa joue. Le livre qu'elle avait lu montait et descendait doucement sur sa poitrine au rythme de sa respiration. Drago se réveilla doucement de son sommeil sans rêve. Il s'étira lentement jaugeant ses blessures puis remonta sur les oreillers s'appuyant sur la tête de lit. L'image d'Hermione endormie dans le canapé le fit sourire. Cette fille ne cessait de l'étonner. Jamais il n'aurait pensé pouvoir avoir une conversation civilisée avec elle. Il adorait la faire sortir de ses gonds, la voir froncer les sourcils. Lorsque son père lui avait appris la véritable identité de la meilleure amie de son pire ennemi, il avait été plus que choqué. Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout, rat de bibliothèque et sang de bourbe était au final une sang pur du même rang que lui. Même Pansy n'avait pas le sang aussi pur qu'elle. Elle avait plus de titre et de propriétés que lui.

La dernière descendante Hubbard et Fawley. Drago se permit un moment d'être lui-même, sans masque, sans barrière. Il aurait voulu avoir des amis comme elle. Il se souvint de ce jour de rentrée lorsqu'il avait tendu sa main à Potter. Auraient-ils pu être amis? Dans un monde sans le mage noir, surement. Une vague de haine envahit Drago. Cet être immonde avait gâché sa vie. Ses parents l'avaient élevé selon des principes qu'ils ne cautionnaient même pas juste pour qu'il ne soit pas en danger lorsqu'_il_ reviendrait. Pourtant en danger, il l'était autant que Potter à ce moment. Il porta son bras gauche à son regard et frissonna de dégoût. Lui, futur Lord Malefoy marqué comme du bétail. Toutes les insultes qu'il avait pu jeter à Hermione pendant toute leur scolarité n'étaient pas assez dures pour le définir lui. Ce tatouage faisait de lui quelqu'un de pire qu'un sang de bourbe. Il n'était pas mieux qu'un elfe de maison, asservit à un maitre.

Drago se leva furibond et alla à la fenêtre. La vue du parc et au-delà du lac bordé de sable blanc le calma. Hermione avait bien de la chance d'avoir une maison pareille. La petite ville de Hayle était magnifique. La plage à deux pas et la Carnsew Pool qui bordait le parc de la maison étaient des trésors pour Drago qui avait toujours vécu dans le Wiltshire. Il n'avait jamais connu les joies de la plage et du soleil. A vrai dire, il n'avait connu aucune joie lié à une adolescence normale. Seule son enfance jalousement gardée, loin des regards du monde avait été heureuse. Puis son père avait pris en main son éducation, le lendemain de ses dix ans afin de le préparer à son entrée à Poudlard. Il n'avait compris le pourquoi du comment seulement l'année dernière. La marque avait brûlé son père toute l'année et enfin Drago avait eu des explications ainsi qu'une formation assidue avec son parrain en occlumencie. Son manoir avait été pris d'assaut par le Lord noir et sa tripotée de sous-fifres. Il avait été dépossédé de sa vie, de sa maison, de son honneur. Il n'avait plus rien à part sa famille.

Dans un monde sans le mage noir, il aurait pu être ami avec Hermione et les Weasley. Sa famille aurait pu être heureuse. Sa mère aurait pu voir ses amies au lieu de devenir leur ennemie. Il aurait été élevé avec Potter et Weasley. Peut-être que ça aurait été eux trois, le trio d'or. Cette idée le fit sourire. Hermione bougea et Drago remit son masque avant de se tourner vers le canapé. La lionne s'étira sans ouvrir les yeux et manqua de tomber par terre. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et son regard effrayé balaya la pièce avant de se poser sur Drago. Les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et Hermione adressa un sourire timide au Serpentard.

- Tu vas mieux, demanda Hermione en se redressant sur le canapé.

- Mieux, merci. Pourquoi as-tu dormis sur mon canapé ? demanda-t-il.

- Severus m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Tes parents devaient couvrir tes fausses vacances et Severus devait préparer plus de potion avant de retourner au QG.

Drago leva un sourcil lorsqu'Hermione appela son parrain par son prénom.

- Depuis quand c'est devenu Severus ? demanda-t-il narquois.

- Depuis que j'ai couru après lui en hurlant son prénom à tue-tête pour le ramener ici afin de te soigner, répondit-elle en se levant. Et si tu n'es pas content tant pis pour toi, termina-t-elle en se levant.

La vue de sa tenue déclencha une vague de désir dans le ventre de Drago. Certes, son petit top en soie gris et le shorty assortie laissait la rouge et or plutôt dénudé mais il n'y avait rien de déplacé dans sa tenue. Pourtant, à ce moment, avec ses cheveux dans tous les sens et les marques de sa main imprimée sur sa joue, elle était tout simplement sexy. Il l'observa longuement s'étirer puis se diriger vers la salle de bain et il dû se rendre à l'évidence. Hermione était devenue une très belle jeune femme. Hermione ferma la porte de la salle de bain et Drago alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil du bureau face à la fenêtre. Il se sentait encore un peu faible. Ses pensées retournèrent à Poudlard.

Il avait toujours été obsédé par le trio d'or. Ils partageaient quelque chose que lui n'avait pas connu jusqu'à l'année dernière. Il avait fallu la menace du retour du mage noir pour que certain masque tombe. Ainsi Pansy, c'était révélé être une simple jeune fille avec les mêmes peurs que toutes les autres. Sa mère avait voulu l'envoyer à Beauxbatons lorsque la marque de son père avait commencé à bruler. Son père, fervent partisan du Lord, avait refusé. Drago avait alors vu autre chose que la femme qu'il devait épouser. Il avait vu une jeune fille effrayé et perdue. Drago se souvint du jour où elle lui avait avoué du bout des lèvres qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Elle voulait autre chose que cette vie de règles et d'étiquettes. Elle lui avait confié vouloir une maison remplie de rire d'enfants, de repas de famille bruyant, de tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu. Drago avait reçu cet aveu de plein fouet. Il avait alors parlé à quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille sans masque pour la première fois en 5 ans. Ils s'étaient alors lentement éloignés des autres Serpentard.

Puis Blaise était venu se rattacher à leur duo grâce à Pansy. Elle l'avait découvert un soir, caché dans une salle de cours en train d'essayer de se soigner. Blaise n'était pas d'accord avec les valeurs de sa mère et avait osé lui dire. Sa grand-mère paternel l'avait accueilli pendant toutes ses vacances d'été et avait réussie à lui inculquer des "'bonnes valeurs'' selon lui. Il avait fini par dire ce qu'il pensait à sa mère et la réponse avait été claire. Il avait reçu plusieurs doloris et quelque petit sort de torture qu'elle maîtrisait parfaitement. Pansy était venu chercher Drago et ensemble ils l'avaient soigné. Ils étaient devenus le trio d'argent, comme ils aimaient le dire. Drago sourit de plus belle. Que penseraient ses acolytes s'ils savaient la vérité sur Hermione ?

Drago était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Hermione sortir de la salle de bain. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Il est rare d'arriver à te surprendre comme ça, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Tu te sens bien?

Elle posa sa main fraîche sur le front de Drago, lui prit le pouls au poignet, vérifia ses cicatrices encore rosée. Drago frémit sous ses doigts. Il se reprit en lui lançant:

- Inquiète Granger ?

- Je m'appelle Hermione et oui je suis inquiète, bêta! J'ai beau avoir une tonne de griefs justifiés contre toi après les années de calvaire que tu m'as fait passer mais tu fais partie de ma famille et même si j'ai très souvent envie de te mettre la tête au carré, oui, je m'inquiète.

- La tête au carré ? l'interrogea Drago.

- Expression moldue, expliqua-t-elle avec un geste évasif de la main. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Faible. Fatigué.

- Je vais te chercher tes potions. Tu penses réussir à aller te doucher ?

- Oui mais par précaution...Jop.

Un petit elfe apparut dans un pop et se courba devant eux.

- Monsieur a appelé Jop. Jop est au service de monsieur.

- Bonjour Jop. Peux-tu m'aider à me préparer s'il te plait. Je suis un peu faible, dit Drago.

- Jop prépare le bain de Monsieur tout de suite, annonça l'elfe avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

- Jop est le fils de Sunny, expliqua Drago à une Hermione qui avait suivi la scène sans un mot.

Elle hocha la tête et sortit. Elle descendit les escaliers rapidement et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Deux elfes qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'activaient derrière le comptoir. Ils arrêtèrent leurs activités pour venir saluer Hermione.

- Bonjour Miss. Je suis Camy et voici Miny. Que pouvons-nous faire pour votre service?

- Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Je suis venue chercher les potions que Severus a fait pour Drago et si vous pouviez préparer un petit déjeuner pour deux, vous seriez très gentilles.

- Bien sur Miss, nous préparerons votre petit déjeuner et nous vous l'apporterons dans la chambre de maître Drago, dit Camy. Les potions du maître Severus sont dans l'armoire à potions.

Camy ouvrit une des portes du vaisselier d'un claquement de doigt et trois fioles s'envolèrent vers elle. Elle les saisit puis les tendit à Hermione. Hermione la remercia et repartit vers l'étage. Elle trouva Sunny en train de finir de nettoyer la chambre de Drago. Celui-ci la salua puis sortit. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil ou Drago était précédemment assis et décida d'écrire une lettre aux garçons pour les rassurer. Elle fouilla dans les tiroirs et en sortit une plume de l'encre et un parchemin.

_Les garçons,_

_Je vais bien et tout ce passe bien ici. La maison est merveilleuse même si je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire un tour dehors ? Je pense que vous vous y plairiez car elle est à deux pas de la mer et d'un petit lac salé. Il y a assez de chambre pour loger tout le monde. Peut-être pour les prochaines vacances. J'ai hâte que vous puissiez venir ici. Ma nouvelle famille est pleine de surprise et pas du tout ce que je pensais d'eux. Le père me traite comme sa fille et est vraiment adorable avec moi. La mère est très douce. A mille lieux de ce que je pensais d'elle. Son arrogance n'est qu'un masque mais elle a réellement la grâce d'une aristocrate. Le fils est égal à lui-même mais je vois maintenant que ce n'est qu'un masque. Je l'ai vu avec ses parents et je sais qu'il peut être différent. Malgré nos prises de bec, je suis moi-même étonnée de vous annoncer que ça se passe bien entre lui et moi. Je verrais bien au fur et à mesure du séjour. Peut-être que vous pourriez venir passer quelques jours ici juste avant la rentrée. Comme Cornedrue doit passer par chez le sage, je vais demander au sage si nous pouvons venir directement en passant nous aussi par chez lui. Je vous tiens au courant rapidement._

_Je pense à vous,_

_Amicalement._

_Loutre_

Elle relut attentivement sa missive. Aucune information compromettante, aucun nom. Elle roulait le parchemin lorsque Drago sortit de la salle de bain. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche.

- Sais-tu t'habiller normalement ? demanda Hermione.

- Je suis habillé normalement, déclara-t-il en désignant ses vêtements.

- Normalement pour un aristo peut-être, pas pour un ado. Sais-tu seulement ce qu'est un jean ?

- Un jean ? heu, non. C'est quoi ?

Hermione se leva et s'avança vers lui.

- C'est ça un jean, déclara-t-elle en montrant ses jambes.

- Un pantalon, en gros, lança Drago moqueur.

- Non, ce n'est pas un pantalon Drago. C'est un jean. Un pantalon surtout ceux que tu portes c'est pour sortir, aller diner. C'est quand on veut être bien habillé.

- Un Malefoy est toujours bien habillé, déclara-t-il en prenant son air arrogant.

- Avant d'être un Malefoy, tu es un être vivant âgé de 16 ans donc un ado. Et les ados ça porte des jeans, déclara Hermione.

Elle se concentra et pointa sa baguette sur le pantalon de Malefoy. Après une formule murmurée, le pantalon noir se changea en un jean décoloré au genou qui moulait Drago comme une deuxième peau.

- Bon pour la chemise, passons. Mais c'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, déclara Hermione.

Drago alla dans la salle de bain et se posta devant la psyché. Il s'observa sous toute les coutures et dû avouer que ce 'jean' lui allait particulièrement bien. Hermione appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, le regarda faire. Il était à croquer dans un jean. Il ressemblait enfin à un adolescent normal. Certes, encore un peu trop fier et droit mais un ado tout de même. Elle sourit lorsqu'il eut fini de s'inspecter et qu'un air ravi s'installa sur son visage. Le masque était tombé. Drago se tourna vers elle et dit :

- Tu as raison, Hermione. C'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

Hermione sourit de plus belle à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche du Serpentard. Elle s'avança vers lui, défit les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise puis le décoiffa. Elle recula avant de dire :

- Là, c'est parfait !

Drago resta un moment figé. Elle avait agi avec un naturel qui le dépassait. Elle venait de défaire les boutons de sa chemise et passer sa main dans ses cheveux comme si de rien n'était alors que lui avait soudain eu très chaud. Elle désigna le miroir du menton et Drago se reprit. Il se tourna vers le miroir et dû avouer qu'Hermione avait totalement raison. Hermione observa les réactions de Drago alors que celui-ci se regardait dans le miroir. Il était carrément sexy avec ses cheveux décoiffé et sa chemise qui dévoilait son torse imberbe. Il se tourna vers elle le sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Drago sourire d'un vrai sourire pas de son habituel rictus méprisant. Cela le rendait encore plus beau.

- Merci, dit-il.

Hermione allait répondre lorsqu'un pop se fit entendre dans la chambre. Ils sortirent de la salle de bain et trouvèrent Sunny avec deux plateaux en main.

- Où Sunny doit-il servir le déjeuner ? demanda-t-il de sa voix fluette.

- Mets tout ça là, dit Hermione en désignant la table basse entre la cheminé et le canapé.

Elle le remercia et il disparut dans un autre pop. Elle s'installa sur le tapis près de l'âtre et commença à grignoter quelques raisins. Drago était vraiment stupéfait par ce bout de femme. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se servit un café en observant Hermione beurrer son toast. Il se laissait finalement glisser sur le tapis son dos appuyé contre le sofa. Si ses ancêtres le voyaient en ce moment, ils crieraient au scandale. Un Malefoy assis par terre pour manger. Hermione étala de la confiture sur son toast et Drago profita du moment où elle refermait le pot pour lui chiper sa tartine.

- Hé, protesta Hermione alors qu'il croquait dans son toast.

- Oui ? demanda-t-il après avoir avalé un air innocent sur le visage.

- C'était ma tartine, le gronda-t-elle.

- Donc ? demanda-t-il en ouvrant la bouche pour croquer de nouveau dans la tartine.

Ses dents se refermèrent sur du vide. Hermione le regardait victorieuse en mâchant son toast. Drago se mit à bouder et elle rigola. Il l'ignora et sirota son café en regardant le paysage reflété par le miroir sur la cheminée. Lorsqu'il reposa sa tasse, il découvrit un toast posé devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers Hermione. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Il lui sourit et dit :

- Merci.

- Je t'en prie. Les Malefoy qui boudent, merci pour moi !

- Un Malefoy ne boude pas, affirma Drago.

- Mouais, c'est ça, lâcha Hermione avec un air blasé.

- Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Que fait-on ? corrigea Hermione.

Drago haussa les sourcils surpris.

- Tu n'as pas subit la colère de l'autre cinglé afin d'avoir des vacances pour rester enfermé ici, déclara-t-elle. Au fait, accio potion. Tiens bois ça.

Drago vida le contenu des fioles avec une grimace. Il reprit instantanément des couleurs et cela rassura Hermione. Ils finirent le petit déjeuner en faisant des plans pour la journée. C'est ainsi que les trouva Lucius et Narcissa à leur retours. Ils restèrent un instant sur le pas de la porte à les observer parler. Ils parlaient de potions d'après ce que Lucius pu comprendre. Il lança un regard à sa femme qui lui sourit en retour. Il eut une pensée pour son défunt meilleur ami. Terrence et lui avait une vision moins romanesque que leur femmes mais ils s'étaient effectivement laissé aller à imaginer leur enfants ensemble. Terrence lui avait même proposé de les promettre l'un a l'autre. Malheureusement, il était mort avant que tout cela ne puisse se faire. Hermione avait tout juste un mois lorsque le mage avait tué ses parents de ses propres mains. Lucius soupira et Narcissa lui pressa légèrement le bras. Il entra après avec toqué et s'arrêta face aux deux adolescents.

- Drago, un Malefoy ne mange pas par terre ! lança-t-il mais le ton n'y était pas.

- Bien père, je me suis dit que si la Duchesse d'Inverness trouve cela correct de manger par terre, moi petit Conte ne trouve rien à y dire, répliqua Drago.

- Effectivement mon fils. La bienséance veut que l'on se range à l'avis de nos pairs, annonça Lucius en s'asseyant sur le tapis près de son fils.

Hermione resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle. Narcissa fit de même et s'installa prés d'Hermione. Lucius rigola en voyant l'expression d'Hermione.

- Veux-tu que je te remette dans ton bocal ? demanda-t-il moqueur.

Hermione lui tira la langue et il rigola de plus belle :

- Très respectable pour une lady.

Hermione croisa les bras en boudant et les Malefoy éclatèrent de rire à l'unisson. Hermione finit par se faire contaminer et rigola avec eux.

- Tout est en ordre, demanda Drago une fois la crise de rire terminée.

- Oui. Nous partons officiellement en voyage demain. Ta cousine de France viendra avec nous faire les courses sur le chemin de Traverse avant que nous ne nous rendions dans notre castel de France.

- Ma cousine ?

- Hermione, bien sûr. Elle subira quelque petits sorts de métamorphoses afin de pouvoir aller incognito faire ses achats, expliqua Lucius.

- Allons-nous vraiment avoir de vrai vacances ? demanda Drago surprit.

- Effectivement. Severus nous tiendra informé de tout et nous agirons s'il le faut mais oui nous sommes libres pour les 10 jours à venir. Que faisons-nous ?

Hermione et Drago fixèrent Lucius silencieusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Celui-ci ne pipa mot. Hermione fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

- Un jeu, ça vous dit ?

- Quel jeu ? demanda Lucius.

- Un jeu de société. Monopoly, Cluedo, Taboo… Heu, pardon. J'oublie parfois, dit Hermione piteuse.

- C'est pas grave, dit Drago en comprenant qu'elle parlait de jeu moldus. Si tu nous explique, il y en a peut-être un auquel on peut jouer.

Hermione réfléchit en se mordillant la lèvre. Son visage s'illumina juste avant qu'elle ne dise :

- Il y en a un qui, je pense, pourrait aller. Ça se joue en équipe. La première équipe choisit un objet, une personne, un sport ou un animal et l'autre équipe doit faire deviner ce que c'est à ses partenaires. On doit décrire, mimer. On peut faire des bruits mais pas de mots et surtout pas de legilimencie.

- Ça a l'air drôle, dit Narcissa.

- Bien, je suis avec Narcissa, annonça Lucius. Donc, vous êtes ensembles.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle. Ils ne quittèrent pas la chambre de Drago. Sunny leur apporta à manger ainsi que les potions de Drago. Lucius et Narcissa battirent Drago et Hermione à plate couture. Ils se connaissaient tellement bien que la moindre mimique, le moindre battement de cils avait un sens. Drago et Hermione avaient du mal à se comprendre. Ils étaient différents sur bien des points mais ils se ressemblaient sur beaucoup d'autre. Lucius était certain sue la prochaine fois, il perdrait et cette idée le fit sourire alors qu'ils allaient se préparer pour le diner. Ses vacances allaient être intéressantes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : tout appartient à JKR. Que je ne remercierais jamais assez pour avoir un jour créé le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter.

Charliee : Je suis heureuse que tu aimes et que tu compte suivre.

Lucile: Merci. Je voulais qu'on les voie comme une famille soudée. Pour la rencontre Potter-Malefoy, c'est maintenant et j'espère que tu ne t'attends vraiment pas à ce qui va se passer.

: Merci. Oui effectivement peu de personne savent que le patronus d'Hermione est une Loutre et pour Harry j'ai trouvé sa cool de l'appeler comme son père.

Delphine: Je te remercie et te souhaite une bonne lecture.

Bonjour à tous, mon histoire prend ici un tournant décisif. Pour ceux qui sont homophobe ou encore puristes passez votre chemin. Mon histoire commence réellement ici. Pour ceux qui dise que je vais trop vite, je leur répondrais que je préfère voir des personnes qui s'aiment se battre ensemble plutôt que de les faire se battre pour enfin finir ensemble. Je suis fan de Twilight car Bella et Edward sont ensemble avant tout. J'aime les histoires ou l'amour survit à tout. Donc ne m'en voulez pas.

Bonne lecture.

Les masques

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Encore une chambre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son cœur mis un moment avant de retrouver un rythme normal. Elle s'était couchée la veille dans la chambre jaune. Deux nuits, deux chambres différentes, c'était normal qu'elle ait du mal au réveil à savoir où elle était. Elle s'étira puis tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. La présence de Drago ne la surprit pas et il continua à nouer sa cravate comme si de rien n'était. Hermione le salua d'un hochement de tête et saisit sa brosse à dent. Elle se brossa les dents en observant Drago. Il ajusta sa cravate puis se coiffa, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière. Hermione se rinça la bouche alors qu'il posait son peigne.

- Je préfère quand ils sont décoiffer, annonça-t-elle.

- Certes mais aujourd'hui nous allons sur le chemin de traverse et nous devons respecter notre rôle de Malefoy, dit-il en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Ça doit être lassant a force de ne jamais pouvoir être soi-même.

- Si porter un masque en public pendant un temps donné peut permettre d'être soi-même pour le reste de sa vie, ce n'est pas cher donné. Cette guerre ne durera pas toujours. Enfin, je l'espère.

- Moi aussi.

Drago sortit mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il se tourna vers Hermione et dit en désignant un flacon près du lavabo :

- Maman t'a préparé ceci. Une potion inventée par ta mère pour les cheveux. A utiliser comme un shampoing. Elle dit que tes cheveux deviendront souples et lisse même si je pense que ce n'est pas possible.

Hermione se retint de lui jeter une insulte à la figure et se contenta juste de lui tirer la langue. Elle alla verrouiller la porte derrière lui. Le rire de Drago résonnait encore dans la pièce. Elle se déshabilla saisit la potion et se glissa dans la douche. Drago étant prêt, elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre un bain. Elle se doucha et se lava les cheveux rapidement. Elle s'enroula dans une grande serviette et fit de même avec ses cheveux. Sur son lit reposait une magnifique robe bleue ciel légèrement décolletée et une cape vert bouteille aux armoiries Malefoy. Hermione enfila ses sous-vêtements et la robe bleue avant d'enlever la serviette sur sa tête. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et lança un sort de séchage sur ses cheveux. Ceux-ci retombèrent soyeux et légèrement ondulés sur ses épaules. Hermione se fixa un long moment dans le miroir. Ses cheveux ainsi étaient plus longs que lorsqu'ils étaient ébouriffés. Ils lui arrivaient dans le creux des reins. Hermione sourit en pensant à sa mère. Elle savait d'où lui venait son intelligence maintenant. Elle sortit en enfilant des ballerines noires et sa cape et déboula les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte du salon et fut surprise de n'y trouver personne. Elle continua vers la cuisine puis dehors. Les Malefoy étaient attablé devant leur petit déjeuner et discutaient calmement. A vrai dire, ils étaient plus calmes que la majorité des personnes que connaissait Hermione. Narcissa lui sourit et Hermione entreprit de faire le tour de la table pour dire bonjour. Elle embrassa son parrain et sa marraine et même Drago qui faillit s'étouffer dans son thé. Cela déclencha les rires de Lucius et Narcissa.

- Eh bien ! se moqua Lucius. Si le simple fait qu'une fille t'embrasse la joue te fait cet effet, je ne suis pas prêt d'avoir des petits enfants.

- Rassures toi parrain ! Drago a beaucoup de succès à l'école. Toutes maisons confondues. Même chez les Gryffondors ! Sa réputation de briseur de cœur le précède. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour ta descendance.

- C'est vrai Drago ? Je ne te connaissais pas cette réputation.

Drago se gratta la gorge en lançant un regard noir à Hermione. Elle l'ignora et se servit du chocolat et des toasts. Narcissa rompit le silence en apportant un sujet de conversation neutre : leurs courses sur le chemin de traverse. Lucius continuait à fixer Drago avec fierté, une étincelle dans les yeux. Ils firent la liste des magasins ou ils devaient se rendre selon les fournitures de chacun. Hermione avait pris plus d'option que Drago suite à leur Buses. Le petit déjeuner finit Lucius se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Je vais te lancer un sort qui transformera tout tes 'tu' en 'vous' et changer quelques petites choses à ton physique, afin de ne pas prendre de risque, expliqua-t-il à Hermione.

Il agita sa baguette plusieurs fois au-dessus du visage d'Hermione puis recula pour admirer le résultat. Il fit apparaitre un miroir et le tendit à Hermione. Son nez était plus long et fin, ses taches de rousseurs avaient disparu et ses sourcils ainsi que ses cheveux étaient maintenant blonds. Elle se retrouvait quand même malgré ses changements. Elle sourit à Lucius. Il lui rendit son sourire puis alla tirer la chaise de Narcissa. Narcissa le remercia, saisit sa cape et s'approcha d'Hermione. Tous l'entourèrent une fois leur cape sur les épaules. Narcissa posa sa main sur le bras gauche d'Hermione, Lucius lui prit la main gauche. Drago semblait hésiter alors Hermione lui tendit sa main libre. Il accepta celle-ci et referma ses doigts sur ceux d'Hermione.

- Prêt ? demanda-t-elle.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Hermione transplana. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle du chemin de traverse et se rendirent rapidement dans l'allée principale. Ils commencèrent par les vêtements chez Tissard et Brodette. Hermione n'y était jamais entrée car ce magasin était au-dessus de ses moyens. Elle allait avec Harry, Ron et Ginny chez Mme Guipure d'habitude. Puis, ce fut le tour des livres chez Fleury et Bott. Hermione se perdit dans les rayons, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Lucius qui la suivait comme son ombre pris tous les livres qu'elle ouvrait avant de les remettre en place. Lorsqu'Hermione vit tous les livres qu'elle avait feuilleter dans les sacs, elle fit un immense sourire à Lucius. Elle avait envie de lui sauter au cou mais elle ne pouvait pas. Les gens s'écartaient sur leur passage en saluant Lucius de la tête. Plusieurs hommes bien habillés vinrent lui serrer la main et lui lécher les bottes. Hermione les regardait évoluer et reconnut bien là les Malefoy qu'elle avait toujours connus : froid, distant, fier. Elle calqua son attitude sur la leur. Ils finirent leurs courses par le magasin de quidditch pour Lucius et Drago alors qu'Hermione entrainait Narcissa chez l'apothicaire. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le restaurant le plus huppé du chemin de traverse pour déjeuner et encore une fois Hermione put constater comment on les traitait avec respect. Ils déjeunèrent en silence comme il sied à leur rang. C'est Lucius qui leur tendit ses bras pour le retour. Ils devaient transplaner en France pour sauver les apparences. Ils atterrirent dans un immense hall blanc. Lucius appela l'elfe de maison et mis en place plusieurs sort avant de leur donner l'autorisation de bouger.

- Nous ne restons pas longtemps, annonça-t-il. N'allez pas loin.

Narcissa disparut à sa suite. Drago se dirigea vers le fond du hall et Hermione le suivit. Elle ne connaissait pas cette maison et avait peur de se perdre. Drago poussa une porte et disparut à son tour. Hermione se mit à courir, l'angoisse de se retrouver seule lui nouant l'estomac. Elle trouva derrière la porte une terrasse et un immense jardin avec piscine. Drago se balançait dans un hamac. Il avait enlevé sa cape et ses doigts jouaient avec les hautes herbes. Hermione rassurée se permit de détailler le jardin. Il semblait à l'abandon. Le gazon avait besoin d'être tondue et les parterres entretenus mais la piscine semblait propre et bonne pour une bonne tête. Hermione se rapprocha de celle-ci pour tâter l'eau. Elle enleva ses ballerines et sa cape et grimpa sur le caillebotis en bois. Drago observa Hermione se diriger vers la piscine et le sourire qui se dessina sur ses lèvres ne laissait rien prévoir de bon pour la jeune fille. Elle se mit sur le bord de la piscine, tendit la jambe et toucha l'eau du bout des orteils. Elle n'entendit pas Drago arriver derrière elle et continua à faire des ronds dans l'eau avec son pied. Drago sauta sur le caillebotis et avant qu'Hermione n'ai le temps de réagir il la poussa dans la piscine. Hermione poussa un cri avant de se retrouver immergée. Elle remonta à la surface pour y découvrir un Drago mort de rire. Il se tenait les côtes tellement il riait fort. Hermione vit rouge. Il avait osé la pousser à l'eau et là il se tordait de rire ! Elle inspira profondément pour lui hurler toutes les injures qu'elle connaissait et se fut comme si elle aspirait réellement l'air autour. Drago fut brutalement attiré en avant et bascula dans la piscine. Hermione trop stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de faire ne rigola même pas de la tête que fit Drago en émergeant à son tour. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit l'expression d'Hermione. Tous les charmes de Lucius avaient disparu et une espèce d'aura orange flottait autour d'elle. Drago se décida à s'approcher d'elle après un moment car Hermione semblait prise dans une espèce de crise. Doucement, il posa ses mains sur ses épaules en l'appelant. Comme elle ne réagissait pas il la secoua encore un fois doucement. Hermione était ailleurs, son esprit tournait à une vitesse folle. Elle sentait une force en elle qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Plus fort encore que quand elle avait saisi pour la première fois sa baguette chez Olivanders. Une magie puissante prenait possession d'elle, la remplissait comblant des vides qu'Hermione n'avait jamais soupçonnés. Drago commençait à paniquer Hermione devenait de plus en plus chaude et ne réagissait pas. Il avait beau la secouer, l'appeler en hurlant son prénom, elle restait immobile, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il se souvint alors des crises que faisait son père lorsqu'il était enfant. Il semblait revivre son pire cauchemar et sa mère le calmait et le ramenait à la réalité en lui parlant doucement en le berçant comme un enfant. Il lâcha les épaules d'Hermione et posa ses paumes sur ses joues brulantes.

- Granger, murmura-t-il. Hermione, je suis là. Tu es en sécurité.

Hermione sentit des mains fraîches sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Merlin, que ça faisait du bien. Cette force nouvelle la remplissait mais elle avait l'impression qu'un brasier dévalait dans ses veines. Lorsqu'Hermione ferma les yeux Drago sut qu'il avait fait mouche. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur la nuque d'Hermione lui caressant les cheveux et posa l'autre dans le bas de son dos. Il la serra contre lui enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux et murmura les lèvres contre son oreille :

- Hermione, je suis là. Reviens, s'il te plait.

Des bras qui la serrent, une voix qui la rassure. Hermione se détendit et la vague de chaleur se retira dans son dos. Elle inspira profondément et sentit une explosion au niveau de ses omoplates. Elle s'accrocha a se corps qui la retenait à la réalité. La brûlure disparut et elle se sentit complète d'une partie dont elle ne se savait pas manquante. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sa tête était callé contre une épaule large et des cheveux blonds très pâles effleuraient sa joue. Drago. Drago la serrait dans ses bras. C'était sa voix qui l'avait rassurée. Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard gris plein d'inquiétude. Drago Malefoy s'inquiétait pour elle ! Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que cela arriverait un jour, elle l'aurait fait interner à Sainte Mangouste sur le champ. Pourtant, c'était bien de l'inquiétude qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux. Il l'observa un moment vérifiant qu'elle allait bien. Un bruissement attira son attention et Drago leva les yeux. Il lâcha un hoquet de surprise, lâcha Hermione et recula de plusieurs pas. Hermione affolé par son attitude tourna la tête pour voir ce qui avait fait surpris Drago. Rien, il n'y avait rien. Elle se tourna ver Drago qui regardait toujours fixement une chose derrière elle. Elle se tourna de nouveau. Rien.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago ne répondit pas mais son regard glissa sur son visage.

- La dernière Hubbard, murmura-t-il.

- Drago, vas-tu finir par me dire ce qu'il y a !

Il s'avança alors lentement vers elle créant des vaguelettes qui s'écrasaient sur Hermione. Il s'arrêta très près d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et fixa son regard dans le sien. Il remonta lentement ses mains sur ses côtes puis sur son dos enfin sur ses omoplates. Les mains de Drago remontaient bien trop haut mais elle sentait toujours celle-ci. Puis une légère douleur comme un pincement et un bruissement. Drago ramena sa main devant le visage d'Hermione avec un sourire un peu crispé. Il vit à son regard effaré qu'elle venait de comprendre ce que lui avait déjà du mal à assimiler. Elle tendit la main et saisie la longue plume marron bordée d'orange qu'il tenait. Elle la tourna entre ses doigts puis plongea son bras dans son dos pour aller toucher ses omoplates l'une après l'autre. La surprise envahi ses traits pendant une fraction de seconde avant d'être remplacer par un immense sourire. Elle referma ses bras sur Drago si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Puis dans un bruissement d'ailes ils s'élevèrent de la piscine. Hermione ne maitrisant pas encore ses ailes se posa tout de suite et relâcha Drago. Il recula d'un pas sans la lacher des yeux puis partit en courant vers la maison. Hermione récupéra sa baguette dans une poche de sa cape et lança un sort de séchage. Elle testa ensuite ses ailes en faisant plusieurs mouvements. C'était comme n'importe lequel de ses membres. Ils fonctionnaient sur le même principe. Elle s'exerça à décoller mais pas très haut. Elle constata avec plaisir qu'elle n'avait plus le vertige. Narcissa, Lucius et Drago sortirent de la maison comme des furies. Lucius et Narcissa stoppèrent net en la voyant. Drago s'approcha d'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Je me disais qu'ils ne s'attendaient surement pas à ça dans l'autre camp. Ils risquent d'être surpris, répondit Drago.

- He bien ça je ne m'y attendais pas, déclara Lucius après s'être approché.

Il fit le tour d'Hermione puis passa sa main sur une de ses ailes.

- Comment ? demanda-t-il.

- Drago m'a poussé à l'eau et je me suis énervée. J'allais lui lancer les pires insultes à la figure mais quand j'ai inspiré, j'ai aspiré Drago aussi. Il est tombé à l'eau. Ensuite, une force ma remplie. Comme de la lave dans mes veines qui a explosé dans mon dos. C'est la voix de Drago qui m'a ramené. J'étais comme en transe.

Lucius réfléchit un moment en observant Hermione.

- Bien, lâcha-t-il. Nous irons voir Dumbledore dès que nous serons rentrés. Hermione peut tu rentrer tes ailes, je te prie.

- Hein ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Rentrer tes ailes, répéta Lucius.

- Je ne sais même pas comment elles sont apparues. Comment veux-tu que je les rentre ?

- Concentre-toi et fais le vide, dit Drago en s'avançant.

Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya de faire le vide. Après plusieurs essais, elle s'écria énervée :

- J'y arrive pas.

Lucius l'observa puis se tourna vers Drago.

- Tu l'as aidé tout à l'heure. Peux-tu essayer s'il te plait ?

Drago regarda tour à tour son père et Hermione. Puis soupira avant de s'avancer et de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. Hermione se figea. Les doigts de Drago sur le bas de son dos la calmèrent et elle se détendit. Elle plongea dans les nuages des yeux de Drago. Elle replia ses ailes rien qu'en y pensant comme on lève le bras. Ça lui fit tout de suite bizarre. Elle se sentit diminuée. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago sans même sans rendre compte. Drago posa son menton sur ses cheveux et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Aucun des deux ne vit le regard que Lucius et Narcissa échangeaient. Drago caressa le dos d'Hermione une dernière fois avant de s'écarter. Il lui offrit un sourire d'encouragement puis la relâcha entièrement. Il se tourna vers ses parents.

- On rentre ? demanda-t-il.

- Encore quelque petit sorts et c'est bon, explique Lucius. Vous pouvez y allez, je vous rejoints.

Hermione attacha sa cape et tendit les mains à Narcissa et Drago.

- Je vais rentrer avec Lucius, dit-elle.

Drago prit la main d'Hermione et ils transplanèrent. Une fois dans le salon, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait usage de la magie plus d'une fois en trois jours et qu'elle avait transplané alors qu'elle n'était pas encore majeure. Encore des questions à ajouter à la liste des questions à poser à Dumbledore, pensa-t-elle. Elle se laissa tomber dans le sofa et regarda Drago faire de même dans le fauteuil face à elle. Il était tout décoiffé et débraillé après leur baignade improvisé et ne ressemblait en rien au Drago qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Drago appela Camy et lui demanda des rafraichissements. Hermione accepta avec plaisir le verre de citronnade que lui tendit Camy un instant plus tard. Elle avait vraiment chaud.

- Drago, ça te dirais d'aller à la plage après, demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Drago en sirotant sa boisson le regard dans le vide.

Il ne comprenait pas cette facilité qu'il avait à toucher Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas son envie de la protéger. Il ne comprenait aucun des sentiments qu'il avait envers celle qu'il avait pris plaisir à ennuyer toutes ces années. Certes, elle faisait partie de sa famille maintenant mais cela ne justifiait pas qu'il oublie cinq année de conflit, son coup de poing en troisième année, sa façon de toujours lui tenir tête. Drago fut sortis de ses pensées par ses parents qui entrèrent dans le salon en discutant.

- J'ai pris contact avec Dumbledore, annonça Lucius. Allez-vous préparer on part dans une heure au QG de l'ordre et in dineras là-bas. Hermione tes amis seront là-bas. Puisque les Weasley sont au courant, il est temps que tu parles à Drago.

Drago haussa un sourcil en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Me parler de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione se leva lui tendit la main et dit :

- Viens, on sera mieux en haut.

Drago prit la main tendu et la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre à lui. Hermione entra et alla s'installer dans le canapé. Drago resta debout et se posta face à elle, attendant des explications.

- Tout à l'heure quand j'ai sortis mes ailes, tu as dit quelque chose. Qu'as-tu dis ? demanda Hermione.

- Je me suis souvenus que tu étais la dernière Hubbard. La dernière descendante de la harpie la plus connue d'Angleterre.

- Bien donc tu connais donc mes origines, dit Hermione en regardant le tapis.

Elle hésita longtemps cherchant ses mots, tournant les phrases dans sa tête. Elle releva finalement la tête et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

- Il y a une semaine, le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait venir à Poudlard. Il m'a révélé qui je suis vraiment. Il ne l'a fait que pour une seule raison car il avait juré à ton père de ne pas révéler ce secret. Il savait que je ne serais plus en sécurité si Voldemort apprenait que je n'étais finalement pas morte. La raison pour laquelle il a pris ce risque c'est parce qu'une prophétie a été faite. Une prophétie qui parle de moi. _''La dernière de la plus puissante harpie entre la lumière et les ténèbres le passage sera. Elle révèlera la lumière aux ténèbres et les ténèbres à la lumière et lorsque la lumière débarrassée de ses ténèbres s'éteindra, la lumière qu'elle aura mise au plus profond des ténèbres se révèlera pour détruire à jamais l'âme noire qui ne connaît aucune lumière.''_

Hermione ne lâcha pas le regard de Drago tout le long de son récit. Son visage resta impassible mais le trouble habita ses yeux un instant.

- Je suppose que Potter est la Lumière, lança-t-il hargneux.

- Oui.

- Etant l'exact opposé de lui, je ne peux être que les Ténèbres.

Hermione sentit la souffrance dans ses paroles. Elle se leva et alla lui prendre les mains.

- Tu représentes les Ténèbres, oui. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu es ténèbres Drago.

- Je suis un Mangemort Granger. Un vil serpent, fils à papa comme toi et tes amis l'avaient si bien dit. Je suis le mal. Je dois tuer Dumbledore avant la fin de l'année et faire entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école et je vais le faire. Je ne laisserais rien n'y personne faire du mal à ma famille. Alors oui, je suis ténèbres ! s'écria-t-il en la secouant par les épaules.

- Non Drago, murmura Hermione en prenant son visage dans ses mains. Tu n'es pas que ténèbres. Tu as du bon en toi, de l'amour. Tu es prêt à tout pour ta famille même à te sacrifier. Tu sais être tendre et doux. C'est toi qui m'as aidé aujourd'hui. Alors peut être que tu représentes les ténèbres mais tu n'es certainement pas ténèbres. Ok ?

Drago secoua la tête.

- Nous allons trouver le fond de cette prophétie. Je suis le lien entre toi et Harry et je n'accepterais pas que tu baisse les bras.

Hermione ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce sentiment. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait laisser Drago seul face à tout ce qui l'attendait. Depuis sa subite transformation, elle ne ressentait plus d'animosité envers le Serpentard. Elle se sentait étrangement liée à lui. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Drago le forçant à la regarder droit dans les yeux. La peur qu'elle y vit lui fit mal.

- Je serais là à chaque instant. Tu ne seras pas seul, murmura Hermione.

La peur céda la place à l'étonnement puis à l'acceptation. Il hocha la tête et Hermione lâcha son visage. Elle recula et Drago se passa la main sur le visage pour finir dans ses cheveux. Il semblait plus serein. Hermione se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain et dit :

- Je prends la salle de bain de la chambre rouge. On se retrouve en bas.

Elle sortit, traversa la salle de bain, prit ses affaires et alla se doucher. Drago ne bougea pas un long moment après qu'Hermione soit sortie. Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle être si compliquée ? Il avait dû grandir avec tous ses interdits dont il n'avait compris l'utilité que trop tard. Il n'avait pas eu d'amis avant ses deux dernières années à cause de _lui_. Il avait dû accepter cette marque immonde sur son bras encore à cause de cette fichue guerre. Et maintenant il était lié à deux satané Griffondors. Il ne ressentait pourtant pas cette horreur qu'il aurait dû ressentir face à Hermione. Depuis cette après-midi, depuis qu'il l'avait pris dans ses bras, il se sentait lié à elle. Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir cette animosité envers elle. Certes, il aimait encore l'énerver mais il se rendit compte qu'il adorait ses mimiques lorsqu'elle était hors d'elle. L'horloge sonna cinq coup et Drago finit pas se bouger. Il récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était prêt. Il descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte entrebâillé du salon. Des bribes de conversation lui parvenaient.

- Bien, je dois dire. Je m'attendais à une réaction différente de sa part mais il l'a plutôt bien prit, dit Hermione.

- Tant mieux, dit sa mère. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça pour lui avec le reste.

- Il est fort Cissa, dit son père. C'est un Malefoy avant tout.

Ça c'était son père tout craché, pensa Drago. Il poussa la porte et ils se turent. Son père le regardait avec fierté, sa mère avec inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, dit-il pour couper court à toute question. Nous y allons ?

- Certes, lâcha son père. Hermione ?

Hermione leur tendit les bras et Drago prit sa main comme le matin. Ils transplanèrent sur le pas de porte du square Grimmaud. Hermione entra ainsi que Lucius mais Narcissa et Drago restèrent sur le seuil.

- Peux-tu aller chercher Albus, s'il te plait ma fille. C'est lui le gardien du secret.

Hermione trouva le professeur dans la cuisine et le ramena à Lucius. Dumbledore fit apparaitre un bout de parchemin qu'il tendit à Drago et Narcissa. Ils entrèrent après avoir lu.

- C'était vraiment étrange, dit Drago. Je vous ai vu disparaitre toi et papa. Je ne voyais rien autour de moi jusqu'à ce qu'une main me tende un parchemin.

- La maison est sous fidélitas, expliqua Hermione. Vous étiez sur le perron donc vous ne pouviez rien voir.

Drago hocha la tête et ils suivirent Dumbledore jusqu'au salon. Créature vint leur apporter des boissons et ils s'installèrent dans les différents canapés et fauteuil. Hermione fut surprise que Drago s'asseye à ses côtés. Elle attendit que Dumbledore repose son verre de jus de citrouille pour se lancer.

- Professeur, j'ai quelque question, dit-elle.

- Je t'écoute Hermione.

- J'ai fait usage de la magie et j'ai transplané plusieurs fois depuis que je suis avec les Malefoy et je n'ai pas été réprimandé.

- C'est normal, annonça Dumbledore. Tu es déjà majeure donc tu ne portes plus la trace.

- Mais professeur, je n'aurais 17 ans que dans trois semaines, s'exclama Hermione.

- Tu fête tes 17 ans dans trois semaines mais ton corps à 17 ans depuis quatre mois environs. Cela est dû au retourneur de temps que tu as utilisé en troisième année. Tu as vécu quatre mois de plus pendant cette année. Tu es donc majeure depuis le mois de mai.

Le silence qui suivit cette déclaration fut interrompu par la cheminée qui cracha des flammes vertes. Harry fut le premier à sortir de la cheminée rapidement suivit par la famille Weasley. Ils se figèrent à la vue de la famille Malefoy confortablement installé dans le salon. Ce fut Molly qui réagit la première. Elle se dirigea vers Narcissa un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. Narcissa se leva et elles échangèrent une accolade. Ce fut le déclencheur, Arthur alla saluer Lucius et Ginny sauta au cou d'Hermione. Drago, Harry et Ron s'observèrent en chien de faïence. Drago prit sur lui et tendit la main à Harry. Le silence se fit face à cette main tendue. Harry observa longuement Drago avant de lui serrer la main. Tout le monde se remit à parler. Ron serra à son tour la main de Drago. Après que tout le monde se fut salué, ils s'installèrent de nouveau dans les canapés. Ginny prit la place de libre prés d'Hermione au grand dam d'Harry. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

- Donc je vous ai réunis ici car il semble que la prophétie dont j'ai fait part à Hermione il y a peu commence à se réaliser. Avez-vous des questions ?

- Eh bien, commença Ron. Qui a fait cette prophétie et depuis combien de temps la connaissez-vous ?

- Cette prophétie a été faite peu avant la naissance d'Hermione par la même personne qui a fait la prophétie qui concerne Harry. Sibylle Trelawney.

- Professeur, dit Hermione. Lorsque j'ai parlé à Drago de tout cela, une chose m'est venue à l'esprit au sujet des ténèbres et de la lumière. Je ne pense pas que cela veuille dire que Drago est mauvais et Harry bon. Je pense que ça parle de leur magie. Drago connait et utilise la magie noire alors qu'Harry ne connait et n'use que de magie blanche. Je pense que c'est ça les ténèbres et la lumière.

- Très bon raisonnement Miss Hubbard, dit-il en caressant sa barbe. Je suis d'accord avec vous. Vous maitrisez parfaitement les deux magies. Il semble donc logique que vous soyez le lien.

- Tu, tu maitrise la magie noire, demanda Harry en fixant Hermione.

- Je l'ai étudié dans les livres et je me suis essayé à certain sort, oui. Harry je pense qu'on ne peut gagner une guerre ou on ignore les armes qu'utilise l'autre camp. Alors oui, je maitrise certains sorts de magie noire.

Tous l'observèrent un peu choqué. Seul le directeur garda son sourire malicieux.

- La magie noire n'est ni meilleure ni moins bonne que la magie blanche. Tout est dans l'utilisation qu'on en fait, déclara-t-il.

Hermione le remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Suite à notre dernière discussion Hermione, j'ai fait quelque recherche. Je te confirme que tu n'es pas censé avoir les pouvoirs d'une harpie car tu n'en es pas une à part entière. Cependant, tu es une des rares personnes qui ait le sang de plusieurs familles de sang pur dans les veines. Tu es en quelque sorte une lointaine cousine de Drago et d'Harry. Je pense que cela joue un rôle. Et je pense que la prophétie en elle-même en joue un autre. Mais maintenant j'aimerais voir ce dont Lucius est venue me parler plus tôt.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de regarder Drago. Elle avait peur que ces amis, que sa famille de cœur la voie différemment. Drago lui fit un sourire d'encouragement. Hermione se leva et retira sa cape. Elle avait mis une robe dos nu car elle avait remarqué que la robe que Narcissa lui avait donnée le matin avait été déchirée par ses ailes. Elle s'avança au centre du salon après avoir fait lévité la table basse dans un coin. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle sentait cette énergie nouvelle en elle mais elle ne réussissait pas à la canaliser.

Lorsqu'Hermione se leva et enleva sa cape, Harry crut défaillir. Merlin, qu'elle était belle. Encore plus que quand il l'avait laissé. Son visage irradiait d'une force qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue et ses cheveux retombaient en cascade dans son dos. Des éclairs traversèrent son bassin et il se tortilla légèrement dans son fauteuil en remerciant la robe de sorcier qu'il portait. Satanée hormones adolescente !

Hermione après plusieurs tentatives dû s'avouer vaincu. Elle avait beau sentir la magie harpienne en elle, elle n'arrivait pas à la canaliser. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Drago. Lorsque les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur lui, Drago sut qu'elle n'y arrivait pas seule. Une immense joie se répandit en lui. Hermione avait besoin de lui. Lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom en lui tendant la main, il dut se retenir se fondre sur elle. Merlin, que lui arrivait-il ? Lui Drago Lucius Malefoy dépendant d'un miss-je-sais-tout. Son cerveau eu même du mal à formuler cela. Il se leva doucement ignorant les expressions surprises sur les visages autour de lui et prit la main que lui tendait Hermione. Elle l'attira contre elle et posa sa main dans le bas de son dos avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du cou de Drago. Drago se laissa faire et posa sa main gauche sur la nuque d'Hermione. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago. Alors ce fut simple comme respirer.

Harry cru que son cœur avait cessé de battre lorsqu'il vit Hermione enlacer Drago après avoir murmuré son prénom. Mais son cœur continuait bien à battre car la douleur qu'il ressentit quand Hermione plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule fut telle qu'il ne put retenir un gémissement. Personne ne l'entendit car c'est à ce moment qu'une immense paire d'ailes allant du marron chocolat à l'or en passant par tous les dégradés d'orange surgit du dos d'Hermione.

Une aura orange les entourait et Harry se sentit attiré ver le couple toujours enlacé. Une force inconnue le poussait vers eux. Tout avait disparu autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus personne à part Hermione qui avait relâché son étreinte et s'était tourné vers lui la main de Drago toujours posé sur le bas de son dos.

Hermione relâcha Drago mais il garda sa main sur le bas de son dos. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas sans lui ? Bref, elle y penserait plus tard. Elle se tourna vers les autres. Ils étaient tous figés une expression de total surprise sur le visage. Harry lui se dirigeait vers eux avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.

Drago aimait ce sentiment de plénitude qu'il ressentait en ce moment, il garda donc sa main sur le dos d'Hermione. Le silence était pesant. Potter avançait péniblement vers eux comme s'il était dans le brouillard. Il tendit la main et Hermione la saisit. Alors quelque chose explosa en lui.

Lorsque la peau d'Harry entra en contact avec la sienne Hermione sentit la magie déferler en elle avec une force inimaginable. Elle se sentit alors entière, complète. Elle attira Harry à elle en même temps qu'elle enlaçait Drago de son autre bras. Ses ailes se refermèrent sur eux.

Harry perdit la notion du temps lorsqu'Hermione saisit sa main et l'attira contre elle. Il se sentait bien, fort, en sécurité. Il croisa le regard de Drago et lui sourit d'un sourire heureux, comblé. Le bras d'Hermione dans son dos le pressait contre elle. De nouveau le désir l'envahit.

Drago se sentait fort comme jamais auparavant. Il se sentait bien. Il sut qu'il avait trouvé son véritable foyer lorsque les yeux verts du survivant se fichèrent dans les siens et qu'il lui sourit alors qu'Hermione resserrait son étreinte. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur elle. Sa peau brillait comme de l'or. Elle avait les yeux fermés et son visage était serein et éclatant. Une vague de désir lui vrilla les reins et elle ouvrit les yeux.

Personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit à Hermione ou aux garçons qu'elle enserrait à ce moment. Hermione ouvrit les yeux sure de cette révélation. Son regard croisa la mer calme des yeux de Drago et elle haussa la tête pour l'embrasser comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Ses lèvres caressèrent celle du Serpentard sans hésitation.

Drago se pencha pour approfondir ce baiser qui lui retourna les entrailles et il caressa la langue d'Hermione avec un gémissement. Merlin que s'était bon ! Il avait envie de la renversé sur le sol, de la déshabiller et de la faire sienne sur le champ. Une main vint se poser sur son torse et il grognât lorsqu'Hermione rompit le baiser.

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Drago, Harry crut défaillir. Une chaleur insupportable lui ravinait les reins et il crut devenir fou lorsque Drago gémit dans la bouche d'Hermione. Il n'était pas jaloux, juste envieux. Il voulait être à la place de Drago mais aussi à la place d'Hermione. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Drago et celui-ci grogna lorsqu'Hermione rompit le baiser. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et Harry crut que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans hésitation et Harry décolla. Son pantalon devint bien trop étroit et il referma sa main toujours posé sur le torse de Drago lorsqu'Hermione passa la barrière de ses lèvres pour aller caresser sa langue. Il sentit une main fraiche se poser sur son cou et instinctivement. Lorsque les lèvres d'Hermione relâchèrent les sienne il fondit sur celle de Drago.

Lorsqu'Harry referma sa main sur sa chemise, Drago ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la nuque du brun. Il enviait Hermione à ce moment. Lui aussi voulait gouter aux lèvres du survivant. Lorsque à peine libéré des lèvres d'Hermione Harry plongea sur sa bouche, Drago se pencha pour l'accueillir. Ce baiser fut plus brutal que celui d'Hermione. Le désir terrassa Drago et il gémit derechef.

Hermione sentit son bassin prendre feu à la vue de ses hommes s'embrassant. Oui, s'étaient ces hommes et elle défendrait son nid jusqu'à la mort. Elle sentit que quelqu'un s'approchait d'eux et elle grognât. Les garçons stoppèrent le baiser et lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif. Ils étaient à l'abri derrière ses ailes qui formaient un cocon autour d'eux. La menace se rapprocha et Hermione recula en entrainant les garçons avec elle puis elle abaissa légèrement une aile afin de voir qui la menaçait elle et ses compagnons. Les visages inquiets des Weasley et des Malefoy étaient tourné vers eux et Albus Dumbledore s'avançait les paumes levés.

- Miss Hubbard, je ne vous veux aucun mal. C'est moi Albus. Regardez, je n'ai pas ma baguette, dit-il en désignant l'accoudoir du canapé ou reposait sa baguette.

Hermione échangea un regard avec les garçons.

- Nous ne craignons rien Hermione, murmura Harry. C'est notre famille.

Hermione releva ses ailes sans pour autant relâcher ses compagnons.

- Que s'est-il passé, demanda Drago.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment, déclara le directeur. Je pense que vous êtes au complet et que la magie d'Hermione à complété son nid lorsqu'elle est entrée en contact avec la magie d'Harry. Je dois faire des recherche mais je sais une chose lorsqu'une harpie complète son nid, elle est prête à tout pour défendre celui-ci. Miss Hubbard vous pouvez lacher ses jeunes gens et rentrer vos ailes, s'il vous plait.

- Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? demanda Hermione la voie plus grave que d'habitude. Une fois mes ailes refermées, nous serons vulnérable.

- Hermione ma fille, intervint Lucius. Personne ici ne vous veut du mal et tu sais très bien que si le contraire arrive je serai le premier à vous défendre.

Hermione observa Lucius puis reporta son attention sur ses hommes.

- Nous ne craignions rien Hermione, dit Drago répétant les paroles d'Harry.

Hermione les dévisagea chacun leur tour puis soupira. Drago sut qu'il avait eu gain de cause. Elle referma ses ailes mais ne relâcha pas les deux garçons. Harry comprit qu'elle ne les lâcherait pas demanda :

- Pouvons-nous avoir un canapé Professeur ?

Dumbledore agita sa baguette et un canapé apparu près d'eux. Harry caressa la joue d'Hermione qui fixait toujours Dumbledore avec méfiance.

- Allons-nous asseoir mon cœur, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle tourna son visage souriant vers Harry.

- Mon cœur ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, mon cœur et Drago c'est mon ange, répondit Harry tout contre son oreille.

- C'est parfait pour lui, acquiesça-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent dans le canapé et Hermione libera les garçons pour aussitôt prendre leurs mains dans les siennes. Elle sourit à Drago qui n'avait pas entendu la conversation et les regardait le sourcil gauche haussé. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Puis elle se tourna vers les autres notamment vers Dumbledore et demanda :

- J'attends des explications maintenant que j'ai fait ce que vous demandiez. Vous ne m'aviez pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Alors je vais répondre au reviews en MP car je savais pas que fallait pas le faire sur les chapitres.**

**Claudia: Merci beaucoup, beaucoup. Désolé pour l'attente.**

**Delphine: Désolé pour l'attente, j'ai du mettre ta patience à rude épreuve.**

**Je remercie Archi pour son aide sur ce chapitre. J'ai trouvé une correctrice alors je reprends le rythme de publication cad le samedi ou le dimanche. **

**Bonne lecture.**

**Disclaimer **: tout est à J.K Rowling.

**Bêta** : Archimède

**7. Prise de conscience**

Albus ne savait pas quoi répondre. Lui, le sorcier le plus puissant de ce siècle, n'avait pas la réponse à la question que lui posait Hermione. Il n'avait pas connu de harpie. Il ne connaissait que les contes et avait entendu parler de certaines choses, mais il n'avait pas les réponses aux interrogations d'Hermione. Le regard coléreux de la jeune fille posé sur lui le fit se sentir coupable. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela tournerait comme ça. Il se sentait responsable de ces jeunes.

- Miss Hubbard, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Non, je ne savais pas que ceci allait arriver. Non, je ne connais pas l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Sachez que je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pouvoir apporter de réponses à vos questions.

- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous ne savez rien ? s'énerva Hermione.

- Je ne sais rien de plus que ce que je vous ai déjà dit. Mais je vous promets de faire des recherches. Pour ce que je sais, il y a beaucoup de ressemblances entre les Veelas et les harpies. La principale est cette volonté farouche de défendre son compagnon ou « nid »pour les harpies. Par contre, je n'ai jamais entendu parler de harpie avec deux compagnons, répondit le directeur.

Hermione était en colère, très en colère et elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité. Elle n'avait qu'une pensée en tête : partir pour mettre ses hommes en sécurité. Elle resserra la pression sur leurs mains qu'elle n'avait pas lâchées. Drago posa une main rassurante dans le bas de son dos alors qu'Harry caressait sa cuisse. Cela la calma et elle put demander :

- Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas confiance et je ne me sens pas en sécurité ici.

- Il existe des potions que les Veelas prennent afin de ne pas être dangereux pour les autres. Les Veelas sont assez surprotecteur et jaloux avant d'être unis à leur compagne ou compagnon. Peut-être que la même règle s'applique à vous. Peut-être que Severus en sait plus que moi. Il doit nous rejoindre pour dîner, il devrait être là dans peu de temps maintenant. Nous allons vous laisser seuls. Je pense qu'avec moins de pression, vous serez plus apte à écouter son discours.

Albus se leva doucement et incita tout le monde à faire de même. Lorsque la porte se referma, Hermione se détendit. Elle ressentait moins le besoin de partir. Elle savait que sa famille et les Weasley ne leur feraient jamais de mal mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir comme ça. Elle recula dans le canapé et laissa sa tête retomber sur l'épaule de Drago. Celui-ci fit glisser sa main du bas de son dos à sa taille et la serra contre lui. Harry suivit le mouvement et posa sa tête contre le cœur d'Hermione. Elle lui caressa les cheveux distraitement en réfléchissant à toute cette histoire. Son cœur lui disait quelque chose et son esprit une autre. Son corps obéissait au plus fort des deux pour l'instant. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle n'était la sorcière la plus douée de sa génération pour rien, voyons ! Elle devait réfléchir, comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Un point après l'autre.

Un : elle était une harpie à part entière. Comment expliquer ses pouvoirs et ses ailes sinon ?

Deux : elle ne maîtrisait pas du tout ses réactions et sentiments lorsqu'il s'agissait des deux garçons qui l'entouraient en ce moment.

Trois: deux garçons ! Elle avait deux garçons contre elle. Elle avait embrasé deux garçons ! Elle avait aimé les voir s'embrasser. Aie, aie, aie ! Elle se sentait honteuse d'être dans une telle situation.

Par Merlin, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Comment pouvait-elle ressentir cela avec autant de force ? La main de Drago sur sa taille et la tête d'Harry contre son sein, cela la comblait au sens propre du terme. Elle était si bien, si heureuse.

Et merde, merde, merde et re-merde ! Elle ne pouvait ressentir cela. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer deux garçons ! Encore Harry, c'était compréhensible, ils étaient amis depuis cinq ans mais Mal... Elle n'arrivait même plus à penser à lui par son nom de famille. Re-merde ! Drago, donc. Certes, elle avait vu son vrai visage mais il lui avait pourri la vie pendant ces cinq dernières années et là elle n'arrivait même plus à lui en vouloir.

Elle tourna la tête vers le visage de Drago. Il lui sourit si tendrement qu'elle dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre et elle cessa de réfléchir. Son instinct ne pouvait pas se tromper à ce point. Si son cœur et son corps acceptaient cette situation, elle devait faire taire son cerveau. Alors Hermione rendit les armes et reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago en soupirant puis caressa les cheveux d'Harry. Elle sourit lorsque Drago lui embrassa les cheveux.

Drago se laissa glisser en arrière et attira Hermione contre lui. Harry vint se blottir contre elle et il sourit. Cette situation devrait lui sembler étrange, il le savait, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Il se sentait si bien ainsi. Hermione blottie contre lui. Harry prit sa main dans la sienne et il se sentit complet.

Comment était-ce possible ? Il détestait Potter. Ah ça faisait mal ! Merde alors ! Son cœur n'était pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de penser. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, la main d'Harry qui caressait la sienne était loin de le laisser indifférent.

Harry.

Depuis quand pensait-il son prénom et non son nom de famille ? Et depuis quand était-il heureux d'avoir deux Gryffondor contre lui ? Hermione tourna la tête vers lui. Salazar, qu'elle était belle ! Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Le désir qui traversa les yeux d'Hermione se répercuta en lui comme une onde de choc. Il allait se pencher pour l'embrasser mais elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule et soupira. Il posa un baiser sur ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

Harry se sentait bien mais les questions qui tournaient dans sa tête demandaient des réponses. Il se décolla d'Hermione sans lâcher la main de Drago et les regarda. Hermione fronça les sourcils et Drago ouvrit les yeux.

- Je suis un peu perdu, dit-il. Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas Harry, dit Hermione. Je sais juste que je viens d'avoir le pire conflit intérieur de ma vie et que mon cœur a gagné. Je renonce à me battre. Je sais que la situation n'a rien de normal mais bizarrement, moi, je la trouve normale. Je me sens entière et forte.

- Moi aussi, je me sens entier. Mon cerveau a du mal à accepter ce rapprochement avec Drago, dit Harry. J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que je l'ai embrassé.

- Je ne dirai pas que la situation me parait normale, mais je n'ai pas de honte à t'avoir embrassé Harry. J'apprécie autant les garçons que les filles. Ce qui me trouble, c'est de me sentir aussi bien avec deux Gryffis, dit Drago, goguenard.

- Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées, déclara Hermione. À partir de maintenant, tu ne t'approches de personne d'autre que moi ou Harry. J'étripe le premier qui vous approche de trop près. Fille ou garçon. C'est clair ?

- Jalouse, ma lionne ? rigola Drago.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable, Drago, menaça Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis bien trop comblé actuellement pour penser aller voir ailleurs, la rassura-t-il en lui caressant la joue.

- Combien de personnes as-tu fréquenté ? demanda Harry, contrarié lui aussi.

- Beaucoup, dit-il avant d'ajouter tout bas : mais je n'ai jamais ressenti ça.

Drago baissa les yeux. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses sentiments. Il se sentait alors vulnérable et il avait horreur de se sentir faible. Un Malefoy ne montre pas ses sentiments. Un Malefoy est fort. Harry lui prit le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Si tu n'as pas honte, c'est que tu as peur, annonça-t-il. Tu ne crains rien avec nous car je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant qu'Hermione ressent la même chose et moi aussi.

- Je t'ai détesté pendant si longtemps que mon cerveau refuse catégoriquement ce que mon cœur et mon corps ont déjà accepté. Je ne pensais pas être capable de t'aimer un jour, dit Hermione. Autant Harry, c'est plus facile. Il a toujours été mon ami. On se connait bien tous les deux. Alors de l'amitié à l'amour, c'est simple. Mais toi…

- Entre la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, dit Harry. Tu connais le dicton aussi bien que moi, Hermione.

Hermione hocha la tête. Puis elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago et se leva. Elle se sentait coupable de leur faire subir ça. La déchéance pour Drago de se retrouver avec une Née-moldue et le Survivant, deux Gryffondor qu'il avait toujours méprisé. La honte pour Harry, il était déjà difficile de se faire accepter en ayant des relations normales, alors un trio ! Même si le monde magique tolérait beaucoup de choses, Harry ne méritait pas ça. Ils méritaient tous les deux une belle vie. Une vie simple.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle. Je ne veux pas vous embarquer là-dedans. C'est une vie de jugements et de moqueries que je vous apporte là. Je ne veux pas de ça pour vous.

Oui, elle les protégerait. Jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, mais elle ne leur imposerait pas une vie de sarcasmes et de railleries.

Drago regarda Hermione, interloqué. Il tourna la tête vers Harry et y vit le même étonnement sur le visage du brun. Il se leva et Harry l'imita.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Hermione semblait désemparée. Elle tournait en rond en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Drago l'attira à lui et l'enlaça. Harry passa dans le dos d'Hermione et fit de même. Ils se regardèrent ne sachant quoi dire pour la réconforter. Hermione se mit à pleurer contre le torse de Drago. Cela les fit réagir. Harry lâcha Hermione et vint prendre place près de Drago. Celui-ci leva son bras gauche pour accueillir Harry et le reposa sur les reins du brun. Ils échangèrent un bref regard.

Harry souleva le menton d'Hermione de sa main droite alors que son bras gauche l'enlaçait. Elle leva des yeux tristes à mourir vers eux. Harry essuya ses larmes et Drago dit tout bas :

- Hermione, tu ne peux faire ce choix à notre place. T'es-tu demandée si nous étions d'accord avec ça ? Je… je

- Nous t'aimons, dit Harry venant au secours de Drago. Je t'aime et je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi. Certes, je n'ai pas été élevé pour avoir un esprit très ouvert. Mais je ne connaissais rien à ce monde il y a encore cinq ans. Le monde magique à ses propres règles. Peut-être que l'une d'elles nous protégera.

- Si nous sommes considérés comme les Veelas, nous serons acceptés et même enviés par les autres sorciers. L'amour d'un Veela est un amour pur et inconditionnel. Beaucoup tuerait pour vivre cela, dit Drago. J'ai du mal à parler de mes sentiments mais ce que je ressens pour vous dépasse l'entendement. Alors, je n'ai pas peur et tu ne dois pas avoir peur Hermione. Nous sommes là pour toi et l'un pour l'autre.

- Je suis d'accord avec Drago, dit Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire. Les garçons la regardèrent comme si elle devenait folle. Une fois la crise passée, elle dit avec des hoquets dans la voix :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru t'entendre dire être d'accord avec Drago un jour.

Les garçons rigolèrent à leur tour. Hermione les attira à elle et ses ailes se déployèrent toutes seules. Les garçons enfouirent leurs visages dans son cou. Ils se sentaient en sécurité comme ça, caché du monde derrière les plumes d'or. Drago ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur la peau tendre où palpitait la veine d'Hermione. Elle sentit la chaleur se diffuser dans ses veines et pencha la tête sur le côté pour laisser plus de place à la bouche de Drago. Se faisant, elle poussa la tête d'Harry qui, lorsqu'il vit le visage d'Hermione avec cette expression d'abandon total, dut se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Il se pencha doucement et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Hermione gémit et ouvrit spontanément la bouche. Harry ne se fit pas prier pour y glisser sa langue. Il caressa la langue d'Hermione, suçota ses lèvres, les mordilla.

Hermione ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre la bouche d'Harry qui ravageait la sienne et celle de Drago qui explorait son cou. Elle flottait. Drago remonta sa mâchoire en y laissant une trainée humide. Lorsqu'il arriva à ses lèvres, Harry stoppa le baiser. Hermione grogna et ouvrit les yeux pour les voir s'embraser. Cette vision envoya un éclair dans son bassin et elle gémit. Drago lâcha les lèvres d'Harry et plongea ses yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été dans les siens. Harry posa plusieurs baisers sur la mâchoire du blond et remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Drago ferma les yeux et ce fut trop pour Hermione. Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa sauvagement Drago.

La bouche d'Harry dans son cou, sa main sous sa chemise caressant son dos et le baiser passionné que lui donnait Hermione mit Drago dans un état pire que tout à l'heure. Son pantalon étouffait son érection, le faisant souffrir. N'y tenant plus il fit glisser sa main sur la hanche d'Hermione puis sur ses fesses qu'il agrippa et se mit à malaxer. Hermione se colla encore plus contre lui et gémit dans sa bouche. La main d'Harry descendait de plus en plus bas, le mettant au supplice. Une autre main vint se poser sur son ventre puis descendit doucement.

Ils ne se rendirent pas compte qu'ils étaient parfaitement synchrones. La main de Drago lâcha Harry pour venir se poser sur les côtes d'Hermione avant de se diriger vers ses seins en même temps que celle d'Hermione trouvait le torse d'Harry et descendait. Drago posa sa main sur le sein d'Hermione et le pressa doucement. Elle gémit et posa sa main sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon d'Harry. Harry ne put se retenir et il mordit Drago en gémissant puis il fit glisser sa main sur l'érection de Drago qui gémit à son tour. Hermione lâcha les lèvres de Drago pour quémander celles d'Harry lorsqu'elle sentit une intrusion sur son territoire.

Elle grogna et Harry releva immédiatement la tête du cou de Drago. Ils resserrèrent leur étreinte et Hermione baissa légèrement une aile pour voir d'où venait le danger.

La vue de Severus la rasséréna quelque peu. Elle ne se sentait pas agressé par lui. Elle remonta ses ailes et les referma sans lâcher les garçons.

- Bonjour Hermione, Drago, Monsieur Potter. Si on m'avait dit que je verrais ça un jour, dit Severus un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- Professeur, lâcha Harry.

- Parrain.

- Bonjour Severus, répondit Hermione. En savez-vous plus que Dumbledore ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus mais je sais qui pourrait nous renseigner. Lucius est parti la chercher. Albus m'a brièvement mis au courant. Et j'ai quelques questions à vous poser afin de savoir si une potion est nécessaire ou non. Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Harry tira ses compagnons vers le canapé où ils étaient précédemment assis. Hermione se laissa faire, posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et prit la main de Drago. Severus s'installa face à eux.

- Nous t'écoutons, dit Drago.

- Bien. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, notamment ce que vous avez ressenti. Hermione ?

- Drago m'a énervé plus tôt en me poussant dans la piscine. Lorsque j'ai inspiré pour lui crier dessus, j'ai comme aspiré l'air autour de lui et il est tombé à l'eau. Quand j'ai réalisé ce que je venais de faire, mon cerveau s'est comme emballé pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et à ce moment là, j'ai senti la magie déferler en moi. C'était agréable parce que je me sentais forte mais ça brûlait comme de la lave dans les veines. Puis, j'ai senti la présence de Drago et la chaleur s'est dirigée vers mon dos avant d'exploser. Mes ailes sont comme n'importe lequel de mes membres, alors je n'ai pas réalisé qu'elles étaient sorties. C'est quand Drago les a touchées que j'ai réalisé qu'elles étaient là. Voilà, dit Hermione. Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir ou rentrer mes ailes sans Drago.

- Comment te sens-tu ? demanda Severus.

- Forte. Et complète depuis que j'ai touché Harry.

- Depuis que tu as touché Harry ? répéta Severus, les sourcils froncés.

- Tout à l'heure, Dumbledore m'a demandé de montrer mes ailes après avoir expliqué la situation aux autres. Drago m'a aidé et lorsque j'ai ouvert mes ailes, Harry s'est avancé vers nous avec un drôle d'air. Je lui ai tendu ma main et quand il m'a touché, j'ai... j'ai senti la magie en moi encore plus fort que ce matin. Je me suis sentie complète alors que je ne me savais pas incomplète. J'ai… je me suis laissée submerger par autre chose… mon instinct.

Hermione bassa les yeux, se sentant soudain honteuse de sa réaction avec le directeur et les autres.

- Hermione ? Que vous dictait cet instinct ? insista Severus.

- Je... il me disait de protéger Harry et Drago, qu'ils sont miens, uniquement miens.

- Et qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

- Du désir, répondirent les trois jeunes gens en même temps.

Hermione releva la tête et les regarda tour à tour, étonnée.

- De l'amour aussi, ajouta Harry.

- Et le bien être total, termina Drago.

Ils s'observèrent un moment. Hermione avait peur de faire un geste vers eux en dehors de ses ailes. Elle mourrait d'envie de les embrasser tendrement, mais elle avait vite compris que les émotions étaient moins vives hors du cocon protecteur de ses plumes.

Drago ressentit l'angoisse et l'envie d'Hermione. Comment pouvait-il ressentir les émotions d'Hermione ?

Hermione baissa la tête, abattue, et Drago ne supporta pas cet élancement dans son cœur. Il posa ses doigts sous le menton d'Hermione et la força à lever la tête. Drago ne vit pas que le Survivant avait suivi son geste.

Harry aussi avait ressenti la peur d'Hermione et il posa ses lèvres dans le cou d'Hermione en enlaçant les doigts de Drago au moment où celui-ci posait les siennes sur celles d'Hermione.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsque ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Drago. Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes et qu'elle sentit Harry resserrer son étreinte et l'embrasser dans le cou, son cœur rata un battement. Ces baisers étaient tendres, réconfortants. Les lèvres de Drago se pressèrent brièvement sur les siennes avec amour. Harry releva la tête après un baiser papillon et la serra contre lui. Hermione soupira et serra sa main sur le bras d'Harry qui l'enlaçait puis sourit à Drago.

Drago lui caressa la joue en lui rendant son sourire. Des milliers de questions tournaient dans sa tête mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bien ainsi ; Hermione appuyée contre lui, la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Il aurait des réponses plus tard. Finalement, ce n'était pas si grave de ne pas savoir. Il allait fermer les yeux lorsque Severus se gratta la gorge, leur rappelant sa présence. Hermione posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Drago comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry plus tôt et regarda le professeur de potions.

- Drago, peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé pour toi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- J'ai juste vu une aura orangée autour d'elle cette après-midi dans la piscine et lorsqu'Harry l'a touchée tout à l'heure, je ressentais déjà un sentiment de bien-être, mais cela s'est transformé en autre chose. Comme si nous étions connectés, qu'on ne formait qu'un. Puis le désir, l'amour, le bien-être total.

- Harry ?

- Lorsqu'Hermione a sorti ses ailes, je me suis senti attiré par eux. Je n'avais plus de contrôle sur mon corps. Je ne voyais plus rien à part Hermione et Drago. Puis lorsque je l'ai touchée, tous mes repères autres qu'eux ont disparu. Je me suis senti fort, en sécurité.

Severus se leva et fit quelques allers-retours en fixant le tapis. On frappa à la porte puis Lucius entra. Il portait un cadre contenant une peinture avec délicatesse. Severus s'avança vers lui et le remercia. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis Severus se tourna vers eux.

- Est-ce que les autres peuvent revenir ? J'aimerais que tout le monde soit présent pour écouter les explications et poser les questions. Hermione ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne ressens plus cette inquiétude face à vous deux mais je ne sais pas.

- Nos esprits sont plus clairs en dehors des ailes, dit Drago. Je ne pense pas que ce soit dangereux.

- Nous resterons près de toi. Ce sont nos familles, ils ne nous veulent aucun mal, ajouta Harry.

Hermione releva sa tête du torse de Drago, regarda ses hommes l'un après l'autre puis hocha la tête vers Severus. Lucius alla ouvrir la porte et les autres entrèrent. Remus et Tonk avaient rejoint la troupe.

Hermione se raidit face à tout ce monde mais les mains des garçons sur elle l'apaisèrent. Une fois tout le monde installé, Severus fit léviter le tableau jusqu'au centre de la pièce afin que tout le monde le voie.

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années leur souriait doucement. Brune, elle avait des trais fins et un petit nez rond. Quelque chose chez elle rappelait Hermione.

- Bonjour Finelle, dit Severus.

- Bonjour Severus. Bonjour à tous.

- Peux-tu te présenter et nous parler de ce que Lucius t'a demandé en venant.

- Je suis Finelle Hubbard. Je suis six fois l'arrière-grand-mère d'Hermione. Je suis moi-même l'arrière-petite-fille de celle que vous appelez Grand-mère Hubbard. Il n'y pas eu de descendant fille depuis moi et avant moi. À part toi, bien sûr, ma chérie. Tu ressembles beaucoup à tes parents.

- Merci, murmura Hermione.

- Je t'en prie, c'est la vérité. Je suis née en 1276. À ma majorité, j'ai développé des pouvoirs typiques aux harpies. Je pouvais contrôler l'air et pousser des cris qui affaiblissaient ceux qui n'avaient pas reçu ma protection. Mon grand-père m'a aidé dans l'apprentissage et le contrôle de ceux-ci car sa mère lui avait dit que le sang de harpie n'était actif que chez les filles. Il m'a alors annoncé que je devais trouver mon compagnon afin de faire mon « nid ».

Se disant, elle eut un petit rire.

- Je me souviens que j'ai ri lorsqu'il a utilisé ce terme. Mais quand j'ai trouvé mon compagnon lors du bal d'hiver des Malefoy, j'ai compris la vraie signification de ce mot. J'ai failli tout détruire ce soir-là. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : mettre mon compagnon en sécurité loin de tout ce monde, loin du monde. Le lien entre une harpie et son compagnon peut être comparé au lien Veela. La harpie n'a qu'une raison de vivre : protéger et rendre son compagnon heureux. Ils peuvent partager leur émotions mais après l'union, ils peuvent savoir comment se porte l'autre et le retrouver si besoin est. Les lois magiques protègent les harpies et leurs compagnons comme elles protègent les Veela.

Finelle marqua une pause, laissant le temps aux personnes présentes, et notamment à Hermione, d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait de dire. Quand la jeune fille lui eut fait un signe de tête pour lui montrer que c'était bon, elle poursuivit :

- Après cela, grand-père m'a conté l'histoire de la famille pour que je la porte à travers le temps. Mon portrait fut peint par précaution peu après. Lorsque ta mère t'a eue, j'ai essayé de lui parler à elle et à mon petit-fils. Mais les temps étaient sombres. Qui a le temps d'écouter un tableau lorsque la mort courre les rues ? Malheureusement, je n'ai rien pu dire avant que le pire ne leur arrive. Puis le manoir a été vide pendant dix-sept ans. Mon portrait est dans la chambre de tes parents donc je n'ai pas pu te parler depuis que tu es arrivée, s'excusa Finelle. Tu es la première descendante Hubbard depuis sept siècles. Tu as les pleins pouvoirs d'une harpie car la magie harpienne a été contenue trop longtemps, ne pouvant s'exprimer chez les descendants males.

Elle se tut et détailla Harry et Drago avant de reporter son attention sur Hermione.

- Je ne me trompe pas en disant que le jeune homme blond prés de toi et un Malefoy et je supose que le jeune homme brun et un Potter.

- Heu, oui, dit Hermione. Pourquoi ?

- Ma grand-mère fut maudite par un sorcier qui l'aimait car elle avait choisi mon arrière-grand-père. Cette personne était un Potter. Mon arrière-grand-père était un Malefoy. L'équilibre est restauré. Que tu sois née dans cette période de trouble ne m'étonnes guère. Les harpies se sont toujours battues pour le bien.

Lorsqu'elle se tut, le silence dans la salle était complet. Hermione digérait les informations. Elle n'était pas une harpie à part entière mais elle en avait tous les pouvoirs. Elle avait le droit d'avoir deux compagnons.

Elle sourit. Certes, la guerre était à leur porte, mais elle avait des pouvoirs que Voldemort ne soupçonnait pas. Elle regarda Harry et Drago, un peu inquiète malgré tout de leur réaction. Ils lui sourirent et Harry posa un baiser sur sa joue. Son cœur s'envola dans sa poitrine. Ils ne lui en voulaient pas ! Drago et Harry échangèrent un regard et Hermione remarqua que les mains des garçons étaient entrelacées sur son genou. Eux qui avaient toujours été ennemis se regardaient avec amour !

Hermione fut frappé par la réalité de ses sentiments. Elle les aimait ! Comment cela était-ils possible ?

- Euh, Finelle ? appela Hermione.

- Appelle-moi grand-mère, ma chérie.

- Pourquoi n'a tu pas conté cette histoire à mon père avant ? Est-ce que le lien est réel ou est-ce la magie qui créer ces sentiments ? Quels sont mes pouvoirs et comment je suis censée les contrôler ? Comment…

- Doucement mon enfant, tu ne me laisses même pas le temps de te répondre, lança Finelle.

Hermione se tut et les garçons rigolèrent dans son dos.

- Alors, reprit Finelle. Je n'ai rien dit à ton père car je ne devais révéler cela qu'aux parents de l'héritière. Le dire avant aurait pu pousser certain à essayer de faire une fille juste pour avoir ses pouvoirs. Ensuite, le lien est magique car il choisit la personne selon sa magie. Les sentiments sont d'autant plus forts s'ils existaient déjà avant le lien. De ce que je sais, car je n'ai pas connu mon arrière-grand-mère, tu dois pouvoir voler, contrôler l'air et la météo, sans compter sur ton cri et s'il faut défendre tes compagnons, tu peux devenir extrêmement dangereuse. Tes compagnons aussi, après l'union, seront plus puissants, plus forts, car ils profiteront de ta force. Vos magies seront entremêlées. D'autres questions? demanda-t-elle, malicieuse.

- Non. Peut-être plus tard.

- Moi j'en ai une, dit Drago. Les Veelas ne peuvent rester éloignés de leur compagnon longtemps sans souffrir le martyre et même mourir. Qu'en est-il de nous ?

- Vous ne risquez pas la mort. Cependant, il n'est pas facile de rester éloigné, surtout lorsque l'union n'est pas concrétisée.

- Mais c'est quoi cette union dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ? lança Harry.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, étonné de sa question. Hermione devint rouge et Drago retrouva son sourire narquois. Harry mit un moment à comprendre et il devint aussi rouge qu'Hermione. Là, Drago ne put retenir son rire face à leurs expressions gênées. Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, ma lionne ! Vous êtes tellement mignon dans votre innocence, dit Drago.

- C'est sûr que c'est facile pour toi, marmonna Hermione.

Drago se pencha vers elle et murmura à son oreille :

- Ca ne m'a pas semblé difficile pour toi tout à l'heure.

Il posa un baiser sous son oreille et se redressa.

- Donc, il sera difficile de rester loin des autres, mais à quel point ? demanda Drago en ignorant les regards posés sur eux.

- Ce sera comme s'il vous manquait une part importante de vous-même. Le manque, le sentiment d'abandon, la tristesse. Plus le temps d'éloignement sera long, plus cela deviendra difficile, répondit Finelle.

Drago reçut cette information avec effroi. Il se devait d'être éloigné d'eux. Il devait tenir sa couverture face aux Serpentard, face au Maître. C'est lui qui allait les mettre dans cette situation et il s'en voulait d'avance. Il s'en fichait de souffrir mais il ne voulait pas qu'eux souffrent.

Hermione ressentit chaque sentiment qui allait avec chaque phase de la réflexion de Drago. Il ne lui fut pas difficile de comprendre à quoi il pensait. Harry se redressa et Hermione comprit que lui aussi avait suivi. Elle se leva et s'installa sur les genoux de Drago. Harry et elle l'enlacèrent. Ses ailes leur offrirent une bulle d'intimité.

- Nous savons ce que tu dois faire Drago, murmura Hermione. Nous ne t'en voulons pas.

- Plus vite cette guerre sera finie, plus vite nous pourrons vivre heureux. Avec toi comme espion, nous avons plus de chance que ça aille vite, murmura Harry.

- Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi, rétorqua Drago.

- Nous allons trouver une solution pour Poudlard. Tu ne devrais pas avoir trop d'absence car il s'attend à ce que tu réussisses ta mission, non ? dit Harry.

- Tout ira bien, dit Hermione en lui caressant la joue. Harry va vivre et toi tu vas réussir ta mission et nous allons détruire cette face de serpent.

Drago tourna son visage vers Harry et l'attira vers lui avec violence. Il le serra fort contre lui enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Drago avait oublié. Lorsqu'Hermione lui en avait parlé de la prophétie, cette partie ne lui avait pas semblé importante. Mais maintenant, elle l'était. Il ne voulait pas perdre Harry. Comment pouvait-il passer de la haine à l'amour en si peu de temps ? Aimait-il le brun ? Drago dut admettre que oui. Cette peur panique de les perdre, cette impression de ne pouvoir vivre sans eux. Ces sentiments si proches de ce qu'il ressentait pour sa famille mais tellement plus forts. Hermione lui caressait doucement le dos mais la peur ne le quittait pas.

Harry ne s'attendait pas cette réaction de la part de Drago. Il en fut heureux. Drago tenait à lui. La sourde peur qui étreignait Drago créait des échos en lui. Son regard accrocha celui d'Hermione et il y lut la même peur mêlée au même amour que ses yeux à lui devaient refléter. Il repoussa légèrement Drago pour qu'il le regarde. Doucement, il poussa les mèches qui cachaient ses yeux.

La tempête qui y faisait rage fit frissonner Harry.

- Tout ira bien. Hermione va trouver une solution. Elle trouve toujours une solution. Tout ira bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Drago ne cilla pas, ne dit mot. Il le fixa longuement.

Drago trouvait Harry beau. Ses cheveux en bataille retombaient devant ses yeux et ses émeraudes brillaient d'inquiétude et d'amour. D'amour ! Drago ravit les lèvres du brun avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

Le baiser de Drago était pressant, comme un baiser d'adieu, rempli de peur et d'amour. Harry répondit avec tout l'amour et la tendresse dont il était capable. Le désir commençait à prendre le dessus lorsque Drago rompit l'étreinte. Il posa son front contre celui d'Harry, reprenant sa respiration. La main d'Hermione continuait à caresser son dos. Il l'attira contre eux et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Hermione posa un baiser dans le cou de celui-ci puis sourit à Harry. Drago posa un baiser sur son front et dit:

- Désolé. Je ne suis pas habitué à ressentir des émotions aussi fortes et il semble que vous soyez tous les deux capables de voir derrière le masque. Je comprends tout ce qu'a dit Finelle mais j'ai du mal à appréhender tout cela. Je ne pensais pas avoir peur de te perdre un jour, Harry. Je ne pensais pas être capable d'aimer d'autres personnes que ma famille. Et ce que je ressens pour vous est mille fois plus fort.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Drago, dit Hermione. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, je t'aime autant que j'aime Harry.

- J'aimais déjà Hermione avant tout ça et toi... c'est inconcevable et pourtant : je t'aime Drago.

Hermione leva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, je t'aime Hermione. Depuis le bal de noël de quatrième année, je crois.

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Toi et Ron étiez assez en vue en tant que mes meilleurs amis. Je ne voulais pas te mettre encore plus en danger.

Hermione hocha la tête puis le silence ce fit. La voix d'un Ron énervé brisa leur concertation.

- J'ai horreur qu'ils fassent ça. On est là bon sang ! Nous aussi, on existe. Déjà qu'ils lâchent plus la fouine alors qu'ils n'arrêtent pas de faire ça en plus !

Hermione releva ses ailes après un regard à Harry. Ils comprenaient Ron. Ils avaient toujours été trois. Le trio d'or, c'était Ron, Hermione et lui. Il devait se sentir mis à l'écart et Harry et Hermione savaient à quel point Ron détestait ça.

- Je vous prie de nous excuser, dit Hermione en rentrant ses ailes. Nous ne comprenons pas encore tout ce qui nous arrive et la protection de mes ailes est le seul refuge que nous ayons. Nous ne te mettons pas de côté Ronald. Tu es toujours notre meilleur ami. Cela ne changera jamais.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouges et il alla s'asseoir près de Ginny. Ginny semblait triste et Hermione savait bien pourquoi. Elle se promit d'aller lui parler plus tard. Ce fut Harry qui aborda le sujet qui leur tenait à cœur.

- Professeur, appela-t-il en direction de Dumbledore. Comment allons-nous faire à Poudlard ? Drago doit garder sa couverture intacte face aux Serpentard mais nous ne pouvons être séparés. Nous ne voulons pas être séparés.

- Eh bien, réfléchit le sage. Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Hubbard ont droit à des chambres individuelles grâce à leur statut de préfet. Nous avons toujours veillé à ce que ces chambres soient insérées près des Salles Communes, mais je peux faire de manière à ce que celles-ci soient plus éloignées. Je ferai valoir le rapprochement des maisons. Cependant Drago, Miss Parkinson aura naturellement accès à ce dortoir.

- Pansy n'est pas une menace Monsieur, dit Drago. Tout comme Blaise et Théo. Je leur dirai une fois à l'école, ils comprendront. Ils ne pensent pas comme leurs parents. Pansy et Théo encore plus que Blaise car leurs parents sont horribles. Ils ont été élevés à coup de Doloris, sans amour, sans joie. Ils sont de votre côté autant que moi.

- Bien, dit Dumbledore. Puisque cela ne pose pas de problème, vos chambres seront prêtes pour la rentrée. Je ferai en sorte que les vôtres soient communicantes. Je ferai le nécessaire avec Minerva pour avoir un laisser passer pour Harry.

- Merci professeur, le remercia Hermione tandis qu'Harry et Drago se contentaient d'un hochement de tête.

Dumbledore se leva, échangea quelques mots avec Severus, puis sortit. Narcissa se leva et se dirigea vers eux, suivie de Lucius. Hermione fit de même et les garçons l'imitèrent. Narcissa prit Hermione dans ses bras avant de faire la même chose avec Harry qui fut surpris.

- Bienvenu dans la famille, Harry. Hermione en faisait déjà partie, alors nous sommes heureux pour vous. Je ne sais rien des unions harpienne, mais je sais que les Veelas ont une vie de rêve et que le sort des compagnons d'un Veela est envié par la majorité des sorciers. Alors je sais que mon fils sera heureux et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Harry hocha la tête, encore trop étonné. Lucius prit sa filleule dans ses bras puis tendit la main à Harry. Le brun lança un regard effarouché à Drago qui lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de serrer la main tendue.

- Bienvenu Monsieur Potter. J'avoue que je ne voyais pas la vie de mon fils ainsi, mais Cissa a raison. Les Veelas sont des gendres rêvés et puisque votre situation est un peu semblable, je suis heureux pour mon fils.

Harry ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau face aux Malefoy. Drago rigola mais posa quand même sa main sur le bas de son dos. Harry se détendit lorsque les Malefoy quittèrent la pièce. Puis ce fut au tour des Weasley et se fut au tour d'Harry de se moquer du blond.

Lorsque Molly manqua d'étouffer Hermione en la serrant dans ses bras, Drago se rapprocha franchement d'Harry. Le brun lui prit la main qui était posée sur son dos et attira Drago contre lui. Molly félicita Hermione et la rassura que rien ne changeait pour elle. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago qui broya la main d'Harry. Molly prit une seconde avant de fondre sur Drago et de le serrer dans ses bras. Bizarrement, cette étreinte qu'il avait crainte fut agréable. Molly dégageait la même chaleur que sa mère mais sans cette raideur typiquement Malefoyenne. Il sentit Harry presser sa main et referma son bras libre sur Molly.

- Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant Drago, dit-elle en le relâchant. Nous ferons tout pour que tu te sentes bien parmi nous.

- Merci Madame Weasley, répondit Drago.

- Molly, appelle-moi Molly.

Drago hocha la tête, puis sera la main d'Arthur et de Remus. Tonk fut moins sobre, comme à son habitude, et sauta carrément sur Drago.

- Mon petit cousin ! Que je suis fière de toi ! Je suis heureuse, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ! Toi, Harry et Hermione ! C'est génial !

Ces cheveux passèrent par toutes les couleurs pendant qu'elle sautillait en babillant comme une enfant. Remus vint au secours de Drago en passant un bras autour des épaules de Tonk et dit :

- Allons-y Dora, les enfants ont besoin de parler.

- Ah, dit-elle en regardant Ron et Ginny qui n'avaient pas bougé du canapé. Ok. À tout à l'heure, les jeunes.

Lupin et elle sortirent, laissant les adolescents seuls. Hermione échangea un rapide regard avec ses hommes puis alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Ginny. Elle les enlaça tour à tour en souriant. Harry entraîna Drago et s'assit près de Ron. Drago hésita à s'asseoir, mais Harry, qui n'avait pas lâché sa main, l'attira près de lui sur le canapé.

- Comment allez-vous ? demanda Hermione.

- On s'est fait du souci pour toi, répondit Ron. Surtout quand le vieux fou nous a convoqués. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

- Comme tu vois, je vais on ne peut mieux, déclara Hermione.

- Ouais, si on veut, marmonna Ron.

- Qu'il y a-t-il Ronald ? questionna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je… j'ai du mal avec tout ça, balbutia-t-il en désignant les mains d'Harry et de Drago toujours enlacées.

- Avec le fait qu'un garçon tienne la main d'Harry ou avec le fait que ce garçon, ce soit moi, lança Drago de sa voix traînante.

- Drago, ne commence pas, lui lança Hermione.

- Mais quoi ? protesta-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Drago se tut.

- Ron, quel est le problème ? Drago ou notre relation ? demanda Harry.

- Comment pouvez-vous seulement supporter cette sale fouine près de vous après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ? cracha Ron.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva Hermione. Ron, Drago porte constamment un masque. Le masque du parfait Malefoy, adorateur des Sang-pur et futur mangemort. Mais ce n'est qu'un masque ! J'ai vu le vrai Drago. Celui qui aime sa famille jusqu'à risquer sa vie. Celui qui sait rire de lui-même et se lâcher malgré l'éducation qu'il a reçu. Je connais le vrai Drago et je peux te dire qu'il est à des années lumières de celui de Poudlard.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence en disant :

- Bienvenu, Drago. Ne fais pas attention à mon frère, il a du mal à comprendre les choses parfois.

- Merci Ginny, répondit Drago.

- Je suis désolé Ginny, murmura Harry. Je sais ce que tu ressens et je ne voulais pas te blesser.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Ce qui vous arrive est le rêve de tout sorcier. Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. Et puis l'océan est plein de poissons, déclara-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Hermione l'enlaça.

- Bien, que faisons-nous ? demanda Ginny une fois le câlin finit.

- Nous devons vous dire certaines choses que Dumbledore n'a pas révélées, annonça Hermione.

- Nous t'écoutons, dit enfin Ron.

- Tout d'abord, c'est aussi soudain pour nous que pour vous et je pense que, malgré les sentiments que nous éprouvons, ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours. Ensuite, Drago a une mission que nous allons l'aider à réaliser. C'est-à-dire : faire entrer les mangemorts dans l'école avant la fin de l'année. Ne prends pas cet air outré, Ronald ! Je pense que ce sera le moment parfais pour en finir avec tout ça. Nous avons le temps de nous organiser. Et enfin, j'ai quelques pistes sur comment je peux sauver Harry.

- Tu ne me l'avais pas dit ! s'offusqua Drago.

- Drago, tu viens d'apprendre la prophétie !

- Et alors, j'ai le droit de savoir ! Je ne veux pas perdre Harry ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, dit doucement Harry en lui caressant la main.

- Y pas intérêt, marmonna le blond.

- Donc, tu as un plan, Hermione, dit Ron pour couper court.

- On peut dire ça.

Le silence se fit gênant mais Ron, n'étant pas à Gryffondor, pour rien lança :

- Je ne t'aime pas Malefoy. Je n'ai aucune confiance en toi. Mais si tu dois faire partie de la vie d'Hermione et d'Harry, je veux bien te supporter. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment comme les Veelas votre lien, mais depuis que je suis petit, maman me raconte des histoires merveilleuses sur les Veelas et on m'a toujours dit que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à un sorcier. Donc, je ferai des efforts si tu en fais.

- J'aime Hermione et Harry, déclara Drago. Tu es leur meilleur ami alors je ferai des efforts.

Drago lui tendit une main que Ron serra après une brève hésitation. Sitôt après qu'il l'eut lâché, Hermione l'enlaça Ron puis elle fut rapidement imité par Harry.

- Pour répondre à ta question initiale, dit Ron. Je n'ai aucun problème avec l'homosexualité vu que mon frère Charlie est gay et j'espère que bientôt, je n'aurai plus de problèmes avec toi.

Ils discutèrent ensuite de la rentrée et des changements qu'il y aurait. Drago leur parla de ses amis. Ils étaient finalement heureux d'avoir un petit endroit à eux à Poudlard où ils pourraient oublier le temps d'une soirée leurs problèmes. Molly vint les chercher pour le dîner et c'est ainsi que les Malefoy se retrouvèrent à table avec des Weasley pour la première fois de leur vie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous, voici la suite. Je remercie Anaëlle pour me suivre dans mes délires et bien vouloir corriger mes fautes digne selon elle d'un gosse de 11 ans (n'importe quoi ! Non mais vraiment). J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

XoX

8. Pas si simple que ça

Le dîner était bruyant et animé comme tout repas chez les Weasley. Les Malefoy détonnaient dans ce décor. Ils prirent part aux conversations et mangèrent comme tout le monde mais leurs gestes et leurs postures restaient nobles et raides. Hermione et Harry entouraient Drago. Ils savaient que Drago n'était pas à l'aise parmi tout ce monde alors naturellement ils faisaient barrière entre Drago et les autres. Ron leur jetait des petits coups d'œil tout en engloutissant la nourriture comme s'ils allaient disparaître à tout moment. Ginny ne les regarda pas une seule fois du repas discutant avec Tonk avec animation mais Hermione voyait bien qu'elle était blessée. Hermione soupira Ce n'était pas gagné. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de parler à Ginny rapidement. Elle repoussa son assiette à peine entamée. Drago entendit Hermione soupirer et la vit regarder Ginny avant de repousser son assiette. Il posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui sourit.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione hocha la tête mais son sourire n'était pas convaincant. Drago passa son bras derrière elle et l'attira par la taille contre lui. Hermione soupira et se détendit. Harry ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais l'inquiétude de Drago et la soudaine tristesse d'Hermione ne lui plaisait guère. Il prit la main de Drago sous la table en l'interrogeant du regard. Les yeux plein de colère de Drago passèrent sur Ginny et Harry comprit. Hermione perdait sa meilleure amie à cause de lui. La culpabilité l'envahit et il baissa les yeux.

- Madame Weasley pouvons-nous sortir de table, s'il vous plait ? demanda Drago.

Harry et Hermione relevèrent la tête vers Drago en même temps.

- Mais bien sur mon chéri. Je vous appellerais pour le dessert, répondit Molly.

Drago se leva sans retirer son bras de la taille d'Hermione et sans lâcher la main d'Harry. Il sortit de la cuisine, longea le couloir puis, se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas la configuration de la maison, s'arrêta en plein milieu du hall d'entrée.

- Peux-tu nous conduire dans une pièce confortable où on pourrait discuter, demanda Drago à Harry.

- La bibliothèque, murmura le brun avant de monter les escaliers.

Drago relâcha la taille d'Hermione et lui prit la main avant de suivre Harry au premier. Harry ouvrit une porte sur une large pièce où trois murs sur quatre étaient recouverts d'étagères qui croulaient sous le poids des livres. Deux grandes fenêtres de chaque côté d'une cheminée, un large canapé en face de la cheminé dos à un bureau en bois sombre. Tout y était vert de l'épais tapis au sol aux lourds rideaux en passant par les murs. Le parquet était du même bois sombre que le bureau. Ils entrèrent et Drago referma la porte avant de lancer plusieurs sorts sur celle-ci. Hermione alla ouvrir les grandes fenêtres. Harry les regarda faire, attendant. Drago se rapprocha de lui et l'attira dans le canapé avant de tendre la main à Hermione. Une fois ses deux rouges et or blottis contre lui Drago demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il avec la fille Weasley ?

- Elle s'appelle Ginny, murmura Hermione.

- Bien. Donc, que se passe-t-il avec Ginny ? répéta Drago.

Harry baissa les yeux et Hermione regarda la cheminée avant de répondre.

- Elle est malheureuse par ma faute. Je l'ai blessée en lui volant la seule personne qu'elle n'ait jamais aimée.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Hermione, intervint Harry. J'aurais dû lui dire que je la considère comme une sœur, que je ne serais jamais libre. J'aurais dû mettre les choses au clair plutôt que lui laisser espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais.

- Donc, Ginny est amoureuse d'Harry, récapitula Drago. Hermione, tu es sa meilleure amie donc tu te sens coupable car tu connaissais ses sentiments pour Harry et toi Harry tu te sens coupable de casser la relation d'Hermione et Ginny car tu l'as laissé espérer.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais Drago leva la main pour l'interrompre et continua :

- Harry, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Si tu la considère comme une sœur, il est normal que tu aies voulu l'épargner. Hermione, si c'est vraiment ta meilleure amie, elle comprendra que tu ne contrôle pas ce qui t'arrive, ce qui nous arrive. Elle est de sang pur, elle connait mieux les histoires et les règles qui concernent les veelas. Donc, elle sait que ni toi, ni Harry n'êtes responsable. Elle sait que ni toi, ni Harry n'avait voulu lui faire du mal intentionnellement. Elle a juste besoin de temps. Tous les chagrins d'amour ont besoin de temps pour passer.

Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule du blond et demanda :

- Depuis quand est tu aussi sage ?

- Je ne suis pas impliqué, il est donc plus facile pour moi d'avoir du recul sur la situation. Et je n'aime pas vous voir malheureux tous les deux.

Le silence se fit et Harry se calla aussi contre Drago. Ils étaient bien ainsi. Drago rompit le silence.

- Que diriez-vous d'inviter Ginny et la belette au manoir Hubbard ?

- Il s'appelle Ron, Drago, le gronda Hermione.

- Pardon. Donc qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Ginny n'a pas à supporter de nous voir ensemble. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, dit Harry.

- Et si j'invitais Blaise, Théo et Pansy comme ça ils feraient tous connaissance et ne seraient pas seul avec nous trois.

- Tu veux réunir des Serpentards et des Gryffondors au même endroit et tu penses que tout se passera bien ? demanda Harry abasourdi.

- Oui, si je suis capable de faire des efforts avec vos amis, je pense que vous en serez aussi capable avec les miens. Et si nous faisons des efforts nos amis feront de même, déclara Drago sur de lui.

Hermione et Harry s'interrogèrent du regard.

- Je pense que c'est faisable si tout le monde y met du sien, accepta Hermione. Par contre nous risquons d'être un peu à l'étroit. Le manoir n'a que cinq chambres.

- Si nous mettons Blaise et Théo dans ma chambre, Ron et Ginny dans la chambre rouge et Pansy dans ta chambre, c'est bon, expliqua Drago. Nous prendrons la chambre blanche.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est la seule chambre que je n'ai pas vue avec celle de tes parents. J'aime bien ma chambre actuelle mais je ne pense pas que tes parents soient à l'aise de dormir dans la chambre blanche.

- Nous n'avons qu'à leur demander. C'est quand même la plus grande chambre et la salle de bain attenante est gigantesque.

Des coups à la porte interrompirent leur conversation. Harry se leva pour aller ouvrir pendant que Drago retirait les sorts sur la porte. Lucius sourit à Harry et demanda :

- Vous joindriez-vous à nous pour le dessert ?

- Père, interpella Drago. Nous souhaiterions que Ron et Ginny viennent avec nous au manoir jusqu'à la rentrée ainsi que Blaise, Théodore et Pansy.

- Cela ne me dérange pas, répondit Lucius après un moment de réflexion. Si votre confiance leur est acquise, je n'ai rien à dire. Cependant, ils seront tous soumis à un serment sorcier.

- Encore une chose Père, ajouta Drago alors que Lucius tournait le dos. Nous avons pensé à une répartition selon les chambres de disponible au manoir et je voudrais savoir si cela vous dérangerais d'échanger votre chambre contre la chambre blanche.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Lucius en haussant un sourcil.

- Et bien Hermione ne se sent pas très à l'aise de dormir dans l'ancienne chambre de ses parents, expliqua Drago.

- Et pourquoi Hermione devrait-elle changer de chambre ?

- Eh bien, si je laisse ma chambre à Théo et Blaise, que Ginny et Ron prennent la chambre rouge et Pansy la chambre d'Hermione il ne reste que votre chambre et la chambre blanche de disponible.

Lucius eu un drôle de rire qui étonna les trois adolescents.

- Je suppose que dans vos plans vous dormez ensemble, lança-t-il. Hermione dormira dans sa chambre avec Miss Weasley et Miss Parkinson. Tu partageras la tienne avec M. Nott et M. Zabini et Harry prendra la chambre rouge avec M. Weasley. Ainsi la chambre blanche reste inoccupée. Vous croyiez vraiment que parce que tout ceci arrive vous alliez dormir ensemble ? ricana Lucius.

- Mais… balbutia Drago.

- Mais quoi Drago ? Vous n'avez que seize ans !

- Dix-sept, rétorqua Hermione.

- Peu importe ! Vous êtes encore des enfants. Prophétie ou pas, lien ou non. Tant que vous êtes sous ma responsabilité, je ne laisserais pas ce genre de chose arriver.

Sur ces derniers mots, Lucius tourna le dos laissant trois adolescents abasourdis derrière lui. Hermione fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

- Je l'avais pas vu venir celle-là, annonça-t-elle.

Drago et Harry tournèrent une tête dépitée vers elle et elle alla les prendre dans ses bras.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant la rentrée après nous aurons des appartements privé rien que pour nous.

Drago sourit face à cette déclaration, planta un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et d'Harry avant de sortir. Hermione et Harry le regardèrent partir. Harry riva son regard sur Hermione lorsque le blond disparut dans les escaliers. Elle lui sourit.

- Je t'aime Hermione, dit-il doucement. Je voulais dire ces mots depuis tellement longtemps.

- Je t'aime aussi Harry, murmura-t-elle.

Harry l'attira dans ses bras.

- Ne sort pas tes ailes, s'il te plait.

Harry se pencha légèrement et posa ses lèvres très doucement sur celles d'Hermione. Il voulait un moment à eux sans que la magie particulière d'Hermione n'intervienne. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et la langue d'Hermione vint à sa rencontre. Leurs langues dansèrent un ballet langoureux. Hermione ne ressentit pas le besoin de sortir ses ailes. Il n'y avait rien de pressant dans le baiser d'Harry, juste de l'amour et de la tendresse. A bout de souffle, elle rompit le baiser et posa son front contre celui d'Harry. Ils se sourirent et descendirent prendre le dessert main dans la main.

Drago était assis entre sa mère et son père ce qui étonna Hermione autant qu'Harry. Ils pensaient que Drago avait autant besoin d'être près d'eux, qu'eux de lui. Le regard qu'il leur adressa fit écho à une soudaine douleur. De la peine. L'un d'eux avait mal. Hermione pressa la main d'Harry qui lui rendit un regard angoissé. Si ce n'était ni elle ni Harry, cela voulait dire que Drago n'allait pas bien. Hermione se dirigea vers Narcissa et Lucius et exigea plus qu'elle ne demanda qu'ils se lèvent. Lucius comprit bien plus vite que sa femme le danger que représentait Hermione à ce moment-là et se leva en l'entrainant à sa suite. Hermione s'assit alors en se collant contre Drago, Harry fit de même de l'autre côté.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? demanda Hermione doucement en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

Drago l'ignora et continua à manger son dessert à petite cuillérée. Hermione lança un appel au secours des yeux à Harry. Celui-ci prit le dessert des mains de Drago, le posa sur le sol et se tourna vers les autres qui les observaient bizarrement avant de dire :

- Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser.

Puis se tournant vers Hermione, il demanda doucement :

- Hermione, tes ailes.

Le besoin d'Harry résonna en elle si fortement, que ses ailes se déployèrent pour se refermer sur eux instinctivement. Drago fixait ses mains, luttant contre la sensation de bien-être qui tentait de l'envahir. Il ne se laisserait pas avoir par cette magie. Ils ne l'aimaient pas. Ils se jouaient de lui pour se venger de toutes ses années d'injures et de coups bas. Il n'aurait pas dû les laisser entrer aussi facilement dans son cœur. Il aurait dû se méfier. Harry posa sa main sur sa joue déclenchant des frissons sur tout son corps.

- Drago, dis-nous, s'il te plait, ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il en caressant sa pommette de son pouce.

Drago ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il ne pouvait se laisser aller alors il céda à ses vieilles habitudes. La meilleure défense étant l'attaque.

- Vous vous êtes bien amusés la haut, j'espère, lança-t-il sarcastique en ouvrant les yeux.

Harry regarda Hermione interloqué. Ils l'avaient blessé par leur petit intermède. Drago avait surement ressenti leur échange et s'était sentit exclu. Hermione se rapprocha encore plus. Harry et elle était quasiment sur les genoux du blond. Elle posa sa main sur la joue libre de Drago.

- Drago, appela-t-elle. Drago, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi Drago.

Drago gardait obstinément les yeux baissés.

- Mon ange, murmura Hermione. Je t'aime. Je veux que tu fasses entrer ça dans ton petit crane de Serpentard abruti. Je t'aime autant que j'aime Harry. Nous n'avons pas voulu te mettre à l'écart. Nous… je …

- Nous ne pensions pas que tu puisses croire cela, intervint Harry. Je croyais être celui qui avait le plus besoin d'être rassuré sur l'amour que me portent les autres mais j'ai trouvé mon maître. Drago, il faut que tu arrêtes de t'enfermer derrière toutes ses barrières, derrière ce masque de méchant Serpentard. Je t'aime. J'aime Hermione tout autant. Ce qui s'est passé plus tôt se reproduira. Et lorsque cela arrivera entre toi et Hermione, je ne le prendrais pas mal. Tout comme Hermione, lorsque cela se produira pour nous. Une fois à Poudlard, nous ne serons pas toujours tous les trois ensembles. J'ai des cours qu'Hermione et toi n'avez pas et vice versa. Nous serons forcement a un moment ou un autre à deux et non à trois.

Drago releva la tête, il fallait qu'il voie dans les yeux d'Harry s'il disait la vérité. L'amour qu'il y vit le souffla. Les larmes affluèrent et glissèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Hermione l'enlaça autant qu'elle put et posa sa tête au creux du cou de Drago. Harry posa son front contre celui de Drago et l'embrassa doucement.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Drago. J'ai été con.

- Promet moi de ne plus jamais douter de nous, ni de l'amour que nous te portons, demanda Hermione.

- Je vous le promets. Je suis désolé. J'ai toujours dû protéger mes arrières, me protéger des autres. Je ne sais pas faire confiance surtout que vous êtes maintenant les deux seules personnes capables de me faire du mal. Je ferais des efforts, je le promets mais vous devrez être patient avec moi.

Hermione releva la tête embrasa Harry puis Drago et après un sourire referma ses ailes. Les autres discutaient en mangeant leur desserts comme si de rien n'était. Ron leur jeta un coup d'œil la bouche pleine puis continua de manger. Molly vint donner des assiettes à Harry et Hermione et resservit Drago avant de partir. Hermione fit signe à Ron de venir et celui-ci se leva et vint vers eux. Hermione métamorphosa une assiette en pouf après l'avoir nettoyée. Ron se laissa tomber dessus avec la grâce d'un phacochère. Hermione appela alors Ginny à voix haute pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'ignorer, pas devant tout le monde. Ginny se leva doucement et traîna littéralement des pieds jusqu'à eux. Elle s'assit près de son frère et les regarda sans haine mais avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

- On se demandait si ça vous direz de venir finir les vacances chez moi, demanda Hermione. Il y a une piscine et c'est à côté de la mer. Il y a même une piscine naturelle d'eau de mer.

- Ouah, génial ! s'exclama Ron. Maman ! On peut aller chez Hermione ? S'te plait, s'te plait, supplia-t-il.

Molly se tourna vers eux et les étudia sans répondre.

- Je me suis déjà entretenu de cela avec mon fils, Hermione et Harry et tu n'as rien à craindre, Molly. Les choses ont été mises au clair. Il n'y aura aucun problème, déclara Lucius.

- Ils pourront s'amuser un peu et faire connaissance, intervint Narcissa.

- Bien, dit Arthur. Je suis d'accord Molly.

Molly observa tour à tour les enfants avant de dire :

- Vous vous tenez bien, sinon gare à moi. Allez récupérer vos affaires. Passez par la cheminée, Bill est à la maison. Et faite vite !

Ron se leva comme un ressort et disparut dans des flammes vertes avant même que Ginny ne se lève. Hermione saisit là l'opportunité de parler avec elle.

- Je t'accompagne Ginny. Nous irons plus vite à deux, dit Hermione.

Ginny se contenta d'hocher la tête et Hermione se leva. Les garçons se crispèrent sur le canapé. Hermione les embrassa rapidement et se dirigea vers la cheminée. A la seconde ou Hermione disparut dans les flammes vertes, Drago se sentit mal. Il regarda Harry et sut que le brun ressentait la même chose alors il lui prit la main. Hermione atterrit au Terrier et un sentiment de manque l'étreignit immédiatement. Le mal être des garçons lui faisait mal à elle aussi. Elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur tout l'amour qu'elle leur portait. Harry et Drago sourirent en sentant la vague d'amour qu'Hermione leur envoyait.

- Comme tu l'as dit, nous ne serons pas toujours ensemble à Poudlard. Il faut qu'on s'habitue, dit Drago.

Remus vint discuter avec eux et malgré le manque, l'absence d'Hermione à leur côté ne fut pas insurmontable. Hermione monta à la suite de Ginny et s'assit sur le lit.

- Tu m'aides ou tu restes assise ? lui demanda la rousse un peu brutalement.

Hermione agita sa baguette et prononça un 'Failamal'. Les affaires de Ginny volèrent d'elle-même pour venir se ranger dans sa malle.

- On a besoin de parler, annonça doucement Hermione. Viens t'asseoir s'il te plait.

Ginny hésita et Hermione lui laissa le temps de venir d'elle-même. Une fois la rousse assise près d'elle Hermione lui prit les mains.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, Ginny. Si j'avais pu éviter cela, je l'aurai fait. Crois-moi. Tu es ma meilleure amie et la dernière chose que je veux, c'est te faire du mal. Je n'ai rien prémédité, ni rien contrôlé dans cette histoire. Je ne peux pas te dire que je regrette ce qui m'arrive car c'est la plus belle chose que j'ai vécue mais je regrette sincèrement que tu souffres à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi alors si tu veux crier ou me lancer un 'chauve furie', vas-y. Je le mérite, lâcha Hermione d'un trait.

Ginny rigola. Hermione la regarda déboussolée par une telle réaction.

- Je me voie mal lancer un 'chauve furie' sur une harpie, déclara Ginny toujours en rigolant. Je sais tout ça Hermione, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Je ne t'en veux pas car je sais que tu n'es pas responsable. C'est dur. C'est juste dur et ça fait mal. Mais je sais que ça passera. Je n'aimais pas Dean autant que j'aime Harry et ça a été dur mais la douleur et la peine ont fini par sans aller. Alors, oui je suis triste, oui, je souffre mais je ne t'en veux pas. Pas plus que je n'en veux a Harry.

Hermione la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'étouffer un énorme poids en moins dur la poitrine.

- Mais le premier qui te fait souffrir toi ou Harry aura à faire à moi, menaça la rousse lorsqu'Hermione la relâcha. Et si c'est toi, harpie ou pas tu goûteras de ma baguette.

- A vos ordres chef.

Ron ouvrit la porte à la volée et entra.

- J'suis prêt, lança-t-il joyeux.

- Bien, dit Hermione en se levant.

Elle cogna contre la malle de Ron en sortant de la chambre de Ginny et ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur avant de se mettre à sautiller su un pied.

- Ron ! Tu aurais pu mettre ta malle ailleurs ! s'indigna Ginny.

- Ça va, Ginny. Rien de casser, la rassura Hermione.

Elle rétrécit la malle de Ron puis celle de Ginny avant de les faire léviter jusqu'à eux. Elle se tournait pour descendre les escaliers lorsqu'elle fut écrasée contre deux torses. Elle leva la tête et s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les garçons ?

- Tu as eu mal. Physiquement mal. Alors on est venu, expliqua Drago baguette en main la tenant fermement de l'autre et jetant des regards suspect un peu partout.

- Tu es blessé ? Où as-tu mal ? demanda Harry en la vérifiant sous toutes les coutures.

Lucius, Arthur et Remus arrivèrent derrière eux baguettes sorties le regard alerte.

- Tout va bien ? demanda Remus.

- Heu, oui, répondit Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

- J'étais en train de discuter avec Drago et Harry quand soudain ils se sont regarder avant de se lever et de disparaître dans la cheminée sans un mot, expliqua Remus. Lucius a dit que quelque chose devait t'être arriver et nous les avons suivi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lucius. Pourquoi avez-vous accouru ici ? Hermione va bien. Il n'y a aucun danger. Le Terrier n'est pas attaqué. Alors, par Salazar, pourquoi sommes-nous là ?

- Euh… commença Harry un peu intimidé devant un Lucius en colère.

- Nous avons ressentis la douleur d'Hermione alors nous sommes venus, déclara calmement Drago.

- Hermione va bien d'après ce que je peux voir, déclara Lucius plus froid que le pôle nord.

- Je me suis cogné le pied dans la malle de Ron, explique Hermione penaude. C'est surement ça que vous avez ressentis. Je suis désolé.

- Il va falloir réglé cela au plus vite. Il faut que vous appreniez à maîtriser le lien, dit Lucius en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

- Mais père, vous avez entendu Finelle. Tant que le lien n'est pas complet, il est instable, dit Drago avec un sourire en coin. Et nous ne risquons pas de finaliser celui-ci avant la rentrée en faisant chambre à part.

- Drago, cela suffit. Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, annonça Lucius avant de faire demi-tour et de descendre les escaliers.

Arthur et Remus firent de même après un dernier regard de réprimande.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de chambre à part ? demanda Ron.

- Je vous expliquerais tout au manoir, dit Drago avant d'entraîner Harry et Hermione dans les escaliers.

Arthur discutait avec Bill mais Lucius et Remus n'était plus là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Ils saluèrent Bill avant de sortir pour transplaner. Harry et Drago ne lâchaient plus Hermione. Ils se firent gronder par Molly et Narcissa a peine le seuil franchit mais ne restèrent pas longtemps au Square Grimmaud. Ils dirent au revoir aux Weasley et aux autres avant de transplaner. Ils transplanèrent dans un petit bois qui bordait la propriété. Il faisait encore clair malgré l'heure avancée. Ron et Ginny furent agréablement surpris de la beauté du parc et du manoir. Lucius les envoya à l'étage avec un regard d'avertissement pour Drago en disant qu'il avait des lettres à envoyer. Hermione leur fit visiter l'étage et leur montra leur chambre respective avant de les laisser ranger leurs affaires. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la chambre d'Hermione. Le trio avait besoin de se retrouver seul un moment. La séparation avait été plus éprouvante que prévue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour toutes vos review de cette semaine. Il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais la semaine prochaine ça va être explosif. Merci à ma Nana pour la correction.**

**Correctrice: Annaëlle. J'espère que j'ai pas zappé de faute, si c'est le cas je me rattraperais aussitôt.**

**Réponse à Claudia: Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et merci pour ta review.**

**Bonne lecture.**

9. Mise au point

Ron sortit de la chambre rouge après avoir rangé ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il frappa et entra après avoir entendu un 'entré'. La chambre d'Hermione était magnifique. Un immense lit à baldaquin, un petit salon avec une cheminée et une bibliothèque, le tout dans les couleurs allant du jaune pâle a l'or le plus profond. Ginny assise dans un canapé or lui fit signe et il alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Ron.

- Dans la chambre de Drago, répondit Ginny en désignant une porte au fond de la chambre. Je crois qu'ils supportent mal d'être séparés.

- Hum, je vois ça, marmonna Ron. J'ai du mal à me faire à toute cette histoire. J'ai l'impression que je les perds et je n'aime pas ça.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi Ron mais ils ont l'air tellement amoureux, tellement bien, dit Ginny. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir surtout qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire dans cette histoire. J'ai trouvé ce livre sur les veelas car Finelle dit que c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce qu'est Hermione et je peux te dire que nous n'y pouvons rien. Hermione, Drago et Harry sont en quelque sorte des âmes sœurs magiques. Leurs magies se sont reconnues et cherchent à fusionner. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi de devoir accepter qu'une personne s'immisce entre vous trois et surtout que cette personne soit Drago Malefoy mais tu n'y peux rien. Tu leur feras du mal si tu leur demande de choisir et tu te feras du mal parce qu'ils ne te choisiront pas.

Les paroles de Ginny touchèrent Ron bien plus que toutes les autres explications de la soirée. Peut-être que le fait que Ginny accepte tout cela alors que ça devait être encore plus dur pour elle que pour lui ou peut-être parce qu'elle avait parlé calmement, mais Ginny fit mouche là où les autres avaient échoué. Harry et Hermione était ces amis, ses meilleurs amis et rien ne changerait jamais cela. Il sourit à sa petite sœur si jeune et déjà si sage.

- Ça va toi ? demanda-t-il.

- On fait aller, répondit Ginny avant de replonger dans son livre.

- Je vais aller les voir, dit Ron en se levant.

Ginny hocha la tête sans quitter son livre des yeux. Elle avait mal certes mais elle savait que ça irait un peu mieux chaque jour et qu'un jour ça serait fini. Elle soupira. '' J'espère que se sera avant la bataille finale. J'aimerai bien connaitre l'amour véritable et partagé avant de devoir me battre.'' pensa-t-elle.

Ron ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et alla frapper à la porte de la chambre de Drago. Il entra après un instant n'ayant pas de réponse et resta dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry dormait allongé entre les jambes de Drago sa tête sur le ventre d'Hermione qui elle dormait sur le torse de Drago une main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Drago darda un son regard acier sur lui et parla à voix basse.

- Entre Ron et ferme la porte. Je ne veux pas les réveiller la journée a été longue et bien trop remplie.

- Et toi, tu n'es pas fatigué ? demanda Ron. Tu as eu la même journée qu'eux, après tout.

- Je suis habité à ne pas beaucoup dormir et j'ai déjà eux des journées pire que celle-ci, déclara Drago.

- Tu es un des leur, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago releva sa manche gauche et montra son avant-bras à Ron. Celui-ci frissonna à la vue du tatouage qui ondulait sur la peau blanche de Drago. Il le fixa un long moment avant de regarder Drago dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Pourquoi as-tu laissé ceci t'arriver ?

- Certain n'ont pas le choix. Tu suis les convictions de ta famille et de ton cœur et fais les choix qui en découle même si cela te mets en danger. Tu n'as pas tourné le dos à Harry lorsque cela est devenu dangereux d'être son ami, ni à Hermione lorsque fréquenter des nés moldus est devenu passible de mort.

- Je risque cependant moins que toi.

- Tu crois que tu risques moins que moi mais c'est faux. Je sais que quelques doloris m'attendent lorsque je déçois le lord et peut être quelque sort de découpe si il est vraiment en colère mais je ne crains pas la mort ni la torture tant que je fais partie des leurs. Toi s'ils t'attrapent, ils te tortureront pour obtenir des informations et pour faire souffrir Harry. Ils te tortureront et enverrons des morceaux de toi à ta famille et à Harry pour qu'il se livre. Tu te crois à l'abri parce que tu es loin du Lord mais tu ne l'es pas.

- Hum, marmonna Ron. Peut-être que tu as raison mais cela n'explique pas ton choix.

- Ce n'est pas un choix, Ron. C'est la suite logique d'un tout. Mais parents sont espions depuis la première guerre. Je ne pouvais refuser de devenir un mangemort sans mettre ma famille en danger et ma famille ne pouvait m'éloigner de cela sans perdre leur couverture. Maintenant, j'ai une raison supplémentaire de me battre et de continuer, termina-t-il en couvant Hermione et Harry des yeux.

- Je vois. Je vais vous laisser dormir. T'inquiète, je m'occupe de Ginny. Je vais dormir dans la chambre d'Hermione avec elle si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Non, c'est bon. Par contre si mon père te demande comment cela ce fait que nous n'ayons pas dormis dans nos chambres respectives, merci de lui dire que nous étions tous trop fatigué et que nous nous sommes endormis là où l'on est tombé.

- Heu, ok, lâcha Ron en sortant de la chambre.

Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte, se retourna et dit :

- Je ne te fais pas le couplet mais si tu leur fait du mal…

- Je sais. Bonne nuit la belette.

- Bonne nuit la fouine.

Il rejoignit Ginny dans l'autre chambre et se coucha dans l'immense lit après avoir informé sa sœur qu'il dormait là. Sa conversation avec Drago lui avait fait du bien. Il s'endormit rapidement et rêva d'ailes mordorées.

Lucius et Narcissa montèrent se coucher tard. Les lettres d'invitations aux amis de Drago étaient parties par hiboux et leur couverture pour la dernière semaine de vacance était en place. Lucius s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Hermione et ouvrit doucement la porte. Les deux formes qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans le lit n'étaient surement pas deux silhouettes de filles. Une des deux était bien trop imposante. Alors, il s'avança silencieusement dans la chambre et fut surprit lorsqu'il reconnut les deux têtes rousses qui dormaient dans le lit d'Hermione. Il sortit rapidement et alla ouvrir la porte de la chambre rouge. Personne, le lit n'était pas défait. Il referma brusquement la porte et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la chambre de son fils. Narcissa posa une main sur son bras l'arrêtant dans son mouvement vers la chambre verte.

- Calme-toi Lucius, murmura-t-elle. Il ne sert à rien te t'énerver de la sorte.

Lucius inspira et expira profondément puis hocha la tête. Narcissa laissa sa main glisser du bras à la main de son mari et ils allèrent ouvrir la porte de Drago. Lucius ne s'attendait surement pas à y découvrir son fils, sa filleule et le Survivant endormis dans le lit de Drago encore vêtus et étroitement enlacés. Rien dans leurs expressions ou dans leurs postures ne laissait penser à mal. Il échangea un regard avec sa femme et referma doucement la porte.

Drago sursauta et brandit sa baguette en regardant partout. Au bout d'une minute, il se détendit. Il aurait juré avoir entendu du bruit. Son regard se posa sur ses deux amours et il sourit. Ils s'étaient endormis avec leurs vêtements de la veille. Drago pointa sa baguette sur Hermione et changea ses vêtements en une nuisette de soie couleur perle puis il fit de même à Harry pour un pyjama en soie de la même couleur. Il poussa doucement Harry afin de libérer ses jambes et le calla contre Hermione. Il se leva, retira ses vêtements et alla chercher un bas de pyjama dans le dressing. Il avait fait assez de magie pour aujourd'hui. La marque l'avait libéré de la Trace mais liée au Lord. Alors trop de magie lui permettrait de sentir que Drago était en Angleterre et non en France. Il fit le tour du lit et s'installa dans le dos d'Hermione. Il remonta le drap sur eux enlaça Hermione et Harry et s'endormit.

Ce fut un ''pop'' qui réveilla Drago et Hermione le lendemain. Sunny leur indiqua qu'il fallait se réveiller car les Malefoy les attendaient pour le petit déjeuner dans vingt minutes. Hermione remercia Sunny et lui demanda d'aller réveiller Ron et Ginny. Elle s'étira tirant un grognement à Harry.

- Bonjour ma lionne, murmura Drago contre l'oreille d'Hermione.

- Bonjour mon ange, répondit-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

Drago l'enlaça et bascula sur elle pour l'embrasser. Son mouvement du déranger Harry car celui-ci se mit à grogner.

- Il est toujours comme ça le matin ? demanda Drago.

- Harry n'est pas du matin, expliqua Hermione.

- Pas du matin, répéta Drago.

Une idée brillante lui vint alors qu'il observait le profil d'Harry qui dormait sur le ventre une de ses jambes sur celle d'Hermione.

- Tous les garçons sont du matin pour une chose, déclara-t-il en regardant Hermione.

Une bouffée de désir lui traversa les reins. Qu'elle était belle avec les traits encore endormie et les boucles de ses cheveux qui auréolaient son visage. Il la dévora du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione le sorte de sa contemplation.

- Que veut-tu dire par là ? demanda-t-elle.

- Hier, lorsque je vous ai laissé seul. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose parce que j'ai ressenti une vague d'amour. Vague d'amour qui venait de vous. Alors, je pense qu'on peut faire passer nos émotions à Monsieur grognon ici présent. Notamment une vague de désir.

- Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

- Qu'avez-vous fait hier lorsque vous étiez seul ?

- Harry m'a dit qu'il m'aimait.

- Ha, lâcha Drago.

- Il nous aime tous les deux. Mais apparemment il voulait me dire cela depuis un moment.

- Ok, reprit Drago. Donc, je souhaite faire passer du désir à travers le lien si tu veux bien.

- Et comment ? répéta Hermione.

- Comme cela.

Drago posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Hermione et aussitôt un éclair lui traversa les reins. Hermione sentit des fourmis partir de son ventre vers le reste de son corps. Drago demanda l'accès à sa bouche en mordillant doucement ses lèvres. Hermione gémit quand la langue de Drago effleura la sienne et ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux l'attirant encore plus près d'elle.

Harry était encore dans cet endroit entre le sommeil et le réveil lorsqu'un tressaillement dans son bas ventre le fit grogner. Le tressaillement se transforma rapidement en une douce brulure et Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les ouvrir. Son érection matinale grossit encore lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Drago et Hermione qui s'embrassaient à perdre haleine l'un allongé sur l'autre.

- Hé, protesta-t-il en se redressant.

Drago et Hermione rompirent le baiser pour tourner la tête vers Harry.

- Plutôt efficace, annonça Hermione. Il a l'air tout à fait réveillé. Chose qui arrive généralement après un chocolat et plusieurs tartines.

- Bonjour mon cœur, dit Drago en se redressant pour poser un baiser sur les lèvres d'Harry.

- B'jour, marmonna-t-il.

- Grognon ce matin, constata Drago.

Harry marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles en se levant. Drago échangea un rapide regard avec Hermione, se leva et intercepta Harry alors qu'il allait sortir.

- Hé là, où tu vas comme ça ? demanda Drago en l'attirant contre lui.

- Je m'en vais puisque qu'apparemment vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, grogna-t-il.

- Moi j'ai besoin de toi, dit Hermione en se glissant entre les deux garçons un bras sur la taille de chacun d'eux.

- J'ai besoin de toi Harry, dit Drago. En plus, je n'ai pas eu mon baiser de bonjour.

Drago l'embrassa si vite qu'Harry ne vit rien venir. Il posa malgré lui une main sur la nuque du blond pour l'attirer encore plus prés. Il perdit pied lorsque les lèvres d'Hermione se posèrent sur son cou et qu'elle mordilla la peau ou battait son pouls. Un ''pop'' les interrompit et Drago détacha ses lèvres doucement des siennes.

- Sunny est désolé de déranger les maitres mais Maitre Lucius vous attends pour le déjeuner dans dix minutes.

- Nous arrivons Sunny, dit Hermione. Ron et Ginny sont-ils prêt ?

- Monsieur Weasley finit de s'habiller dans sa chambre et Miss Weasley vous attends dans la vôtre Maitresse.

- Ok. Sunny prépare moi une tenue s'il te plait, je me douche et j'arrive.

L'elfe disparut et Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain après avoir récupéré sa baguette sur la table de nuit.

- Harry tu devrais aller te doucher dans ta chambre. Drago je prends la baignoire, je te laisse la douche.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle, se déshabilla et lança un sort pour faire apparaitre un rideau autour de la baignoire. Elle fit couler l'eau et entra dans la baignoire. Elle entendit Drago entrer puis l'eau de la douche couler. Hermione se lava rapidement puis sortit de la baignoire enfila un peignoir et alla se brosser les dents. Drago la rejoignit près des vasques alors qu'elle finissait de brosser ses cheveux. Elle lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres avant de sortir. Ginny lisait dans le canapé. Hermione la salua et s'excusa pour la veille tout en s'habillant.

- C'est pas grave, répondit Ginny. Nous étions tous fatigué.

- Tu es prête, demanda Hermione tout en enfilant des ballerines.

- Yep, dit Ginny en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Allons-y, dit Hermione en ouvrant la porte.

Elle se dirigea vers la chambre rouge et ouvrit la porte sans frapper. Harry enfilait un débardeur et Ron était prêt.

- Vous êtes prêt ? demanda Hermione.

- Je mets mes chaussures et c'est bon, annonça Harry.

- Ok, je vais chercher Drago.

Hermione alla ouvrir la porte de Drago et le trouva debout devant son dressing en boxer.

- Drago ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'es pas prêt ? s'écria Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre, annonça-t-il.

Hermione se dirigea vers la penderie attrapa un pantalon et une chemise, les posa sur la commode et le métamorphosa en un jean et un T-shirt gris avec un col en V. Elle attrapa le jean et le tendit à Drago et pendant qu'il enfilait celui-ci elle fit passer le T-shirt sur sa tête. Elle chercha une ceinture et pendant que Drago finissait de mettre le T-Shirt, elle lui mit la ceinture et la boucla. Elle recula pour voir le résultat, sembla satisfaite et attrapa la main de Drago avant de l'entrainer dans le couloir. Les autres les attendaient devant les escaliers. Hermione attrapa la main d'Harry avant de dévaler les marches. Elle s'arrêta deux seconde devant la porte de la véranda avant de la franchir. Elle alla embrasser son parrain et sa marraine entrainant les deux garçons à sa suite puis s'assit. Les autres saluèrent les Malefoy avant de s'installer à table. Ils se servirent et commencèrent à manger.

- Vous avez bien dormis ? demanda Narcissa.

- Très bien merci, répondit Ginny.

- S'il vous manque quoi que ce soit vous pouvez vous adresser à Sunny notre elfe, ajouta Narcissa.

- Merci, dit Ron.

- Bien, nous allons devoir nous rendre en France aujourd'hui afin de ramener les amis de Drago ici, dit Lucius. Une fois sur place, vous passerez tous un pacte sorcier avec moi afin d'assurer la sécurité du manoir et d'Hermione.

- Quels amis ? demanda Ron.

- Miss Parkinson et Messieurs Zabini et Nott, déclara Lucius.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Ses saletés de serpents vont venir ici ?

- Ronald ! Ce sont les amis de Drago et s'il leur fait confiance, nous aussi, déclara Hermione.

- Se sont de sales serpents, Hermione ! rétorqua Ron.

- Cela suffit, dit Lucius.

Tous se figèrent et regardèrent le patriarche Malefoy.

- Vous réglerez cela plus tard et en privé. Finissez de manger nous partons dans trente minutes, annonça-t-il.

Hermione échangea un regard inquiet avec Harry et Drago. Drago lui sourit et lui fit signe de finir son déjeuner. Le reste du repas se passa en silence. Lucius se leva et demanda sa cape à Sunny avant de dire :

- C'est l'heure. Nous allons transplaner dans le petit bois car seule Hermione peut le faire dans la maison. Une fois sur place vous attendrez dans la bibliothèque que l'on vienne vous chercher. Drago, Narcissa et moi allons accueillir nos invités et leur expliquer la situation puis vous nous rejoindrez afin de faire le pacte. Allons-y.

Lucius se dirigea vers la sortie et le petit groupe le suivit tout en mettant leurs capes. Une fois dans le bois Lucius et Narcissa tendirent un bras à chacun des Weasley et ils transplanèrent. Ron fut éblouit par le castel. Il resta sans voix pendant un long moment et ne reprit consistance qu'une fois dans la bibliothèque. Hermione fidèle à elle-même se mit en quête de visiter celle-ci alors qu'Harry et Ginny allait s'assoir. Ron fit le tour de la pièce avant d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre. La vue était à couper le souffle. Une cour pavée et au-delà la mer à perte de vue. Il resta là perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas finir ses vacances avec des Serpentards, surtout avec _ses_ Serpentards là. Nott passons, il était plutôt discret, un rat de bibliothèque de la même trempe qu'Hermione. Masi Parkinson et Zabini ! Pas possible ! La première n'avait fait que les insulter depuis le début de leur scolarité et sa voix aigüe lui était quasiment intolérable et le deuxième ne parlait pas beaucoup, certes, mais Ron était sûr qu'il était derrière beaucoup des farces qui leur étaient arrivées. Ses yeux vert étaient toujours remplis de malice et d'autre chose qui troublait Ron un peu trop à son gout. Lui qui pensait passer une fin de vacance agréable au bord de la mer, il était servi. A peine avait-il accepté Drago qu'on lui mettait trois autres Serpentards dans les pattes.

Hermione passa en vitesse devant lui au même moment où Harry se levait. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif et suivit Hermione.

- Drago arrive, expliqua-t-elle une minute avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le blond.

Il enlaça Hermione et Harry avant de dire.

- Ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé. Ils sont surtout sceptiques pour le moment et je crois qu'ils le resteront tant qu'ils ne vous verront pas. Théo a l'air de mieux le prendre, il a hoché la tête à l'évocation du mot veela. Allons-y.

- Il faut absolument que je fasse des recherches là-dessus, marmonna Hermione en sortant.

Ils entrèrent d'un seul bloc dans le salon. Pansy lâcha un hoquet de surprise. Lucius fit signe à Ron et Ginny de s'assoir alors que le trio se plaçait au centre.

- Pansy, Théo, Blaise, je vous présente Hermione et Harry, dit Drago le sourire aux lèvres.

- Drago, dit narquoisement Blaise. Nous les connaissons. Nous fréquentons la même école et dans la même promotion.

- Je sais Blaise. Mais je tenais à vous les présenter sous leur prénom.

- En gros, ce que tu veux nous faire comprendre c'est que les 'Potty', 'Sang-de-bourbe' et autres 'rat de bibliothèque' ne sont plus permis pour désigner tes deux chéris.

- Tu as tout compris Blaise, répondit froidement Drago. Et cesse immédiatement ton petit numéro.

- Ok, j'arrête. Par contre, j'ai du mal à croire qu'Hermione soit une harpie, annonça Blaise en appuyant sur le prénom d'Hermione. Elle ressemble toujours à la miss je…

Il s'arrêta sous le regard noir de Drago.

- Pardon, continua-t-il. Elle semble toujours la même.

- Je suis toujours la même mais j'ai des nouvelles capacités, annonça calmement Hermione.

- J'aimerai bien voir cela, déclara Blaise.

- Que préfères tu ? demanda Hermione hargneuse. Perdre la raison grâce à mon cri ou faire un joli vol plané grâce à mes ailes ?

Blaise resta coi un instant devant les paroles d'Hermione.

- Moi, j'aimerai bien voir ses fameuses ailes, intervint Pansy.

Hermione se figea. Elle n'avait jamais entendu Pansy avec cette voix. Une voix douce, très éloignée de la voix nasillarde et hyper aigue qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre. Drago resserra sa prise sur sa taille et Hermione leva la tête vers lui.

- Tu veux bien ma lionne ? murmura-t-il.

- Pour toi toujours, mon ange.

Sans quitter Drago des yeux, Hermione sortit ses ailes. Pansy lâcha un drôle de son.

- Donc, je vais reprendre les termes de mon père et ajouter mes clauses, dit Drago. Vous allez tous passer un pacte sorcier afin de préserver l'emplacement du manoir d'Hermione où nous allons passer la fin des vacances et la sécurité d'Hermione par rapport à sa véritable identité. Il n'y aura pas d'insulte, ni de dispute, ni de bagarre. Vous devrez vous comporter avec respect et apprendre à vous connaitre. Il n'y aura pas de masque, ni de sarcasme. Est-ce clair ?

Les trois Serpentards et les deux lions hochèrent la tête. Lucius se leva et les invita à se lever et à se rassembler au centre. Hermione replia ses ailes et alla s'assoir avec les garçons. Lucius leur demanda de sortir leurs baguettes et de les croiser.

- Jurez-vous de garder secret l'emplacement du manoir Hubbard et l'identité d'Hermione ?

- Je le jure.

- Jurez-vous de vous respecter les uns les autres, de ne pas vous insulter ni vous battre tant que vous serez au manoir ou seul ?

- Je le jure.

- Jurez-vous d'être vous-même sans masque ni faux semblant et d'essayer d'apprendre à vous connaitre ?

- Je le jure.

- Par ce pacte que vos magie soit liées.

Un filament blanc sortie de la baguette de Lucius pour entrer dans les baguettes des jeunes. Un halo les entoura avant de s'estomper.

- Jeunes gens vous voilà lié. Je vous laisse, je suppose que vous avez pleins de chose à vous dire. Soyez quand même rentré pour le diner.

Lucius sortit, laissant des jeunes qui ne se connaissaient pas vraiment s'observer en silence.

- Bien, si nous allions nous rafraichir à la piscine, dit Drago.

Il se leva entrainant Harry et Hermione avec lui. Les autres réagirent après un moment et sortirent à la suite du trio toujours en silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Salut, alors je confirme même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, impossible de poster avant le dimanche soir. Sorry.

Mot d'Annaëlle: Je ne peux être tenue responsable des fautes, s'il en reste, car je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire pour corriger selon. Il est difficile de corriger quoi que se soit lorsqu'on est harcelée par une vrai harpie. Je comprends mieux ici le thème de cette histoire

Claudia: Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise.

Guest: Merci pour ta review. Tu as vu juste et je sais pas encore pour Pansy. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Bonne lecture

**10. Trêve**

Une matinée qu'ils étaient là et rien n'avait changé entre leur amis. Ils ne s'insultaient plus, certes, mais ils ne se parlaient pas non plus. Ils s'ignoraient tout simplement. Hermione et Harry faisaient des efforts pour discuter avec les Serpentards alors que Drago en faisait de même avec les Gryffondors. Drago ayant plus de facilité qu'eux car une sorte de trêve semblait avoir été signée entre Ron et lui. Hermione s'entendit tout de suite avec Théodore. Ils avaient abordé des sujets divers et variés toute la matinée et Théodore avait un avis sur tout, qu'il exposait à Hermione calmement, méthodiquement. Harry lui s'entendit immédiatement avec Blaise et Pansy. Le premier lui faisait penser aux jumeaux Weasley et Pansy était finalement une jeune fille calme et cultivée mais extrêmement taquine. Les joutes verbales entre elle et Blaise amusèrent beaucoup Harry. Un elfe dénommé France vint les chercher pour le déjeuner et ils rentrèrent pour s'attabler sous la véranda où un repas froid les attendait. Une fois de plus, les vert et argent se mirent d'un côté et le rouge et or de l'autre. Harry, Hermione et Drago ne savaient plus quoi faire pour qu'ils se parlent. Le déjeuner se passa bien et Drago décida qu'il était mieux de rentrer au Manoir.

- Le manoir étant sous fidélitas, expliqua Drago. Nous allons transplaner dans le petit bois qui jouxte la propriété. Ron avec Pansy, Harry avec…

- Il est hors de question que je transplane avec … avec… ça, s'exclama Ron en désignant Pansy.

- Je transplanerais avec Pansy, intervint calmement Harry. Mais Ron, nous ne sommes que quatre à connaitre l'emplacement du Manoir et à savoir transplaner donc tu vas devoir y aller avec l'un deux.

- Je… je, balbutia Ron.

- Allons-y, dit Hermione en prenant le bras de Théodore.

- Ginny, appela Drago en lui tendant le bras.

Ils disparurent tous les uns après les autres dans des 'pop' sonores. Ron lança un regard courroucé à Blaise. Blaise plongea son regard vert dans ceux de Ron une longue minute comme s'il cherchait à comprendre quelque chose.

Ils atterrirent dans le bois et y restèrent quelques minutes attendant Ron et Blaise.

- Hermione, tu connais Ron aussi bien que moi, dit Harry. Il est buté. Laissons-lui un peu de temps et ne restons pas là. Lucius nous a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr.

- Peux-tu dire le secret à Théo et Pansy, ma Lionne, s'il te plait, demanda Drago.

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends Drago dire « s'il te plait », remarqua Pansy.

Hermione murmura à l'oreille de Théodore puis de Pansy l'emplacement du manoir Hubbard puis alla embrasser Drago.

- A quoi dois-je ce baiser ? demanda-t-il en soulevant un sourcil.

- Au fait d'être différent pour nous, répondit Hermione.

Harry se rapprocha d'eux et ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la maison, les autres les suivant. Hermione leur montra les limites des barrières de protection et les fit entrer au salon.

- J'espère que ça ne se passe pas trop mal entre Ron et Blaise ? soupira Ginny. Je sais comment il peut être.

- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour eux à ta place. Blaise ne fera pas de mal à Ron même si celui-ci l'attaque et il ne répondra pas s'il cherche à se disputer. Il attend ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Hermione.

- Blaise a en quelque sorte le béguin pour Ron, répondit Drago un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je ne me moquerais pas à ta place, intervint Théodore. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu prenais un peu trop plaisir à chercher Hermione et Harry.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix de Ron appela Hermione.

Blaise se rapprocha de Ron avec une expression que Ron ne sut expliquer.

- Weasley, si tu te donnais la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, tu verrais que nous sommes des adolescents comme toi. Si tu faisais l'effort de nous adresser la parole, tu verrais que sommes capable de discuter de beaucoup de sujets intéressants. Si tu essayais de nous connaitre, tu pourrais être surpris, Ronald, dit Blaise.

Ron observa longuement le métis cherchant le sarcasme et le mensonge sur son visage mais il dû avouer que Balise semblait sincère. Ron s'approcha alors et lui tendit la main.

- Je veux bien faire des efforts Zabini, dit Ron. Pour Harry et Hermione et parce que Drago te fais confiance.

Blaise serra la main tendu et sourit. Enfin, il pouvait approcher le rouquin.

- Allons-y, dit Blaise sans lâcher sa main.

Ron hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent. Les autres n'étaient plus dans le bois. Lucius leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'y étaient pas en sécurité. Seulement Blaise ne pouvait voir le manoir et seul Hermione ou Lucius pouvait lui révéler le secret.

- Je vais chercher Hermione, dit Ron en voulant lâcher la main de Blaise. Ne bouge pas, surtout reste ici. Le bois n'est pas protégé mais je reviens vite.

- Je t'attends, répondit Blaise avant de relâcher doucement la main de Ron.

Ron couru vers la maison en repensant à l'étrange attitude du métis. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre l'attitude de Zabini mais il devait reconnaitre que celui-ci tout comme Théodore ne l'avait jamais insulté lui. En fait Théodore, n'avait jamais insulté aucun d'eux alors que Zabini soutenait Malefoy lorsqu'il s'attaquait à Hermione. Il atteignit la porte et entra sans la refermer.

- Hermione, Hermione, appela-t-il dans le hall.

Une voix lui répondit et la porte du salon s'ouvrit.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ron en se jetant sur elle. Blaise attend dans le bois. Vite viens avec moi !

- Attends Ron, répondit-elle en souriant. Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un morceau de parchemin et repartit au salon en souriant. Ron avait appelé Blaise par son prénom. Ron repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Il dérapa légèrement devant Blaise avant de lui tendre le parchemin. Blaise lut à haute voix et vit le parc et la maison apparaitre là où il n'y avait qu'un champ une seconde avant.

- C'est bon ? demanda Ron.

Blaise hocha la tête et lui sourit.

- Ne restons pas là. C'est dangereux, dit Ron en prenant la main de Blaise pour l'entrainer à l'abri des protections du manoir.

Une fois les barrières passées, Ron voulut lui lâcher la main mais Blaise la lui retint. Il se tourna vers le brun les sourcils froncés.

- Merci de faire des efforts. Sache que j'en ferais de même tout comme Théo et Pans', dit Blaise avant de relâcher la main de Ron.

- Je dis pas que ça va être facile mais je ferais de mon mieux, répondit Ron.

Ils traversèrent le jardin et rejoignirent les autres au salon. Blaise alla s'assoir dans un des canapés de libre et les autres sourirent lorsque Ron alla s'assoir près du métis.

- Bien, on était en train de voir ce qu'on allait de notre après-midi, annonça Drago. On hésitait entre la plage et la piscine. La majorité va à la piscine pour l'instant.

- Je suis pour la piscine, annonça Blaise. On reste à l'abri comme ça.

- D'accord avec Blaise, lâcha Ron.

- Alors maintenant, c'est Blaise ? s'étonna innocemment Pansy. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer en France ?

- Rien de ce que tu peux penser Pans', répondit Blaise avec un regard noir.

Il savait que Pansy connaissait son béguin pour le roux et qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour l'ennuyer mais il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle le fasse devant ledit roux. Pansy saisit parfaitement ce que voulait lui faire comprendre Blaise par ce regard et se promit de l'embêter plus tard lorsqu'il serait seul. Elle se leva donc et s'avança vers Ron. Elle s'arrêta devant lui et lui tendit une main.

- Puisqu'il semble que tu aies décidé de faire des efforts, j'en ferais de même Ronald, annonça-t-elle.

Ron la détailla un instant puis serra la main tendue sans un mot. Hermione se leva et invita tout le monde à visiter le manoir. Une fois les chambres attribuées, elle invita Ginny et Pansy à venir se changer pour aller à la piscine et chassa les garçons de sa chambre. Elles trouvèrent leur bonheur dans le dressing d'Hermione que Narcissa avait rempli malgré les protestations d'Hermione. Une fois en bikini et drapée de leur paréo, les filles descendirent à la piscine. Celle-ci se trouvait derrière la maison avec vue sur la Carnsew pool. Harry et Ron se bagarraient déjà dans celle-ci lorsque les filles arrivèrent. Hermione posait tranquillement sa serviette sur le transat lorsque deux bras puissant enlacèrent sa taille collant son dos contre un torse mouillé. Hermione retint sa respiration lorsqu'une paire de lèvres fraiche se posèrent sur son cou pour remonter jusqu'à son oreille. Drago, Théodore et Blaise arrivèrent sur cette image. Drago s'arrêta net alors que les deux autres allaient poser leurs serviettes. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'Harry cachait un corps comme ça sous ses T-shirt informe. Une puissante vague de désir lui ravagea les reins. Des gouttelettes d'eau glissaient de ses cheveux plaqué sur son crane dans son dos à la peau mate ou les muscles saillaient vers ses fesses bombées actuellement moulées dans un boxer de bain noir avant de glisser sur ses longues jambes magnifiquement galbées. Drago remercia Morgane d'avoir eu l'idée de mettre sa serviette autour de ses reins pour descendre. Ainsi, sa douloureuse érection était cachée. Il s'avança doucement vers Harry qui embrassait le cou d'Hermione avec dévotion et se colla contre son dos appréciant les courbes du brun. Harry releva la tête du cou d'Hermione et la tourna vers lui. Drago n'hésita pas une seconde avant de saisir ses lèvres qui appelaient la luxure. Hermione en profita pour se retourner dans les bras d'Harry et posa ses lèvres sur la clavicule d'Harry.

- Hé, prenez-vous une chambre, leur lança Pansy.

Hermione se détacha doucement d'Harry, se pencha pour attraper sa serviette et la tendit à Harry avec un regard explicite vers son entrejambe. Harry devint rouge comme une tomate et se saisit rapidement de la serviette pour la passer autour de sa taille. Drago se décolla de son dos mais laissa sa main sur la taille du brun.

- T'inquiète pas mon cœur, tu n'es pas le seul dans cet état. Viens, asseyons-nous un instant, proposa Drago.

- Tu gardes tes mains et surtout ta bouche loin de moi, alors. Parce que j'aimerai bien y retourner, déclara Harry.

- Promis, dit Drago en s'asseyant sur un transat.

Harry s'installa dans le transat près du blond et lui tendit la main avec un sourire plein de tendresse. Hermione les trouva adorable ainsi.

- Hermione, tu viens, appela Ginny. On est en infériorité numérique comme tu peux le constaaaa...

Ron venait de noyer sa sœur et Pansy était aux prises avec Blaise. Hermione dénoua son paréo en rigolant mais s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle se tourna pour le poser sur le transat de Drago.

- Hermione, dit bien trop calmement Drago. C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il en désignant son maillot de bain deux pièces.

- Mon bikini. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que si tu restes habillé comme ça, ni Drago, ni moi ne pourrons entrer dans la piscine, annonça Harry. Jamais.

Hermione pencha son regard sur son maillot de bain. Un balconnet vert profond et son bas assorti. Rien de choquant en soi. Celui de Pansy était beaucoup plus sexy surtout avec les seins qu'elle avait. Puis elle releva la tête vers ses amours et le regard lourd de désir qu'ils lui lancèrent lui suffirent. Elle attrapa sa baguette et métamorphosa son deux pièces en une seule avec un sage décolleté rond.

- C'est mieux ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, annonça Drago après l'avoir examinée de la tête aux pieds.

Hermione leur sourit avant de plonger dans la piscine et d'attraper les pieds de Ron sous l'eau pour le noyer. Les filles se liguèrent rapidement contre Ron et Blaise qui finirent par faire équipe.

- Théo, faux frère ! lança Blaise. Arrête de rêvasser et viens nous aider !

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda Théodore en arrêtant de faire la planche.

- Parce qu'un Serpentard se doit d'aider ses condisciples en cas d'attaque. Et au cas où tu ne l'auras pas remarqué on…

Hermione venait de lui envoyer une giclée d'eau à la figure.

- On se fait attaquer là, mec, termina Blaise en essayant de noyer Hermione alors que Pansy s'accrochait à ses épaules.

- Ok, répondit Théodore en se dirigeant vers eux.

Il attrapa Pansy et la balança plus loin dans l'eau. Hermione se retrouva alors prise entre Ron et Blaise, Ginny s'étant jetée sur le brun. Elle reculait en leur envoyant des giclées d'eau en rigolant et criant.

- On va voir comment tu recule encore comme ça, ricana Blaise alors qu'elle atteignait presque la bordure de la piscine.

- Tout simplement comme ça, répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire avant d'ouvrir ses ailes et de s'envoler.

- Tricheuse ! lança Ron.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre, répondit-elle en se laissant tomber sur les épaules de Théodore qui but la tasse.

- Ha, c'est comme ça alors ! s'écria Blaise. Drago, viens nous aider et emmener ton Gryffon avec toi. Le jour où de faibles femmes l'emporteront sur un Zabini n'est pas né.

Harry et Drago s'interrogèrent une minute avant de se lever et de se diriger du côté de la piscine ou était les garçons.

- Désolé amour, mais tu déséquilibre fortement la balance ainsi. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation d'aider mes amis afin de rétablir l'équilibre.

Hermione lui sourit d'une manière un peu trop sournoise et Drago craignit le pire. Hermione les regarda se mettre à l'eau en se disant qu'ils étaient vraiment, totalement et irrémédiablement super sexy mais lorsqu'ils se réunirent en conseil, elle fit signe aux filles et leur expliqua son plan.

- Ginny, tu t'occupes de Théo, dit Pansy. Tu es la plus rapide et la plus menu, tu devras rester en mouvement mais tu devrais réussir à l'avoir. Surtout, ne le laisse pas t'attraper. Il est plus fort, tu perdras. Je m'occupe de Blaise.

- Ok, acquiesça Ginny.

- Tu t'en sortiras avec les trois autres ? demanda Ginny.

- Sans problème, assura Hermione.

Elles se retournèrent au moment où les garçons finissaient leur regroupement. Elle envoya un sourire carnassier à Drago qui sentit un frisson glacé descendre sa colonne vertébrale. Hermione pouvait être carrément flippante quand elle le voulait.

- Les règles sont les suivantes, déclara Hermione. Lorsqu'on arrive à faire boire la tasse à son ou ses adversaires, ils sont 'out'. Ils doivent quitter la piscine. On peut rester sur le bord si on veut mais on ne peut plus intervenir dans la bataille. Etes-vous d'accord avec ses règles ?

- Oui mais tu dois définir 'boire la tasse', dit Théodore.

- Plonger la tête sous l'eau contre sa volonté. Cela est-il une définition assez claire pour toi Théo, lança Pansy.

- Très claire, ma chère.

- Bien, c'est parti, annonça Hermione.

Ginny se dégagea vers le bord du bassin où se trouvait Théodore sans pour autant le fixer alors que Pansy faisait de même de l'autre côté. Hermione tendit son index vers Drago et Harry avant de leur faire signe d'avancer. Drago et Harry s'avancèrent vers elle ignorant ses compagnes.

- Ron, tu abandonnes ton meilleur ami ainsi, remarqua Hermione lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci ne bougeait pas.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il en s'avançant à la suite des deux garçons.

Leur plan fonctionnait à merveille. Hermione continua à sourire mais se concentra sur sa magie harpienne. Elle devait ressentir les éléments afin de réussir sa partie. Heureusement, cette magie-là était innée. Hermione sentit l'air frissonner autour d'elle. Ginny et Pansy lui jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de se jeter sur leurs proies. Hermione leva les mains et les trois garçons furent séparés par un mur d'eau. Hermione maintint le mur autour d'Harry et de Drago pendant qu'elle rapprochait les parois qui entourait Ron. Elle referma celles-ci sur lui et compta jusqu'à cinq tout en s'avançant vers lui. Elle fit tomber le mur d'eau au même moment où elle sautait sur Ron. Celui-ci trop occupé à rechercher sa respiration ne la vit pas et se retrouva la tête sous l'eau. Il refit surface rouge de fureur.

- Tu triche Hermione, cracha-t-il. Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs.

- Les règles ne me l'interdisent pas. Vas t'assoir.

Elle jeta un œil sur ses complices. Ginny titillait Théodore comme une guêpe défend son nid alors que Pansy était au corps à corps avec Blaise. Elle sourit et retourna à ses amours. Elle fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle réalisa que les colonnes d'eau qui entourait Harry et Drago ne faisait plus qu'une. Elle allait devoir plus maligne qu'avec Ron. Elle s'avança vers eux et plongea la tête sous l'eau afin de voir leur position. Dos à dos les mains sorties de l'eau, ils attendaient apparemment son attaque. Hermione refit surface prit une grande inspiration et plongea vers les jambes d'Harry. Il était le plus fort physiquement mais entre lui et Drago elle avait plus peur de la ruse du blond que de la force du brun. Elle utilisa ses ailes pour rester au fond et attrapa les pieds d'Harry. Elle tira ceux-ci vers elle et sourit à Harry sous l'eau. Ils refirent surface en même temps. Harry au contraire de Ron ne lui cria pas dessus. Au contraire, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement. Hermione rendit son baiser à Harry et lorsqu'il la relâcha, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre son erreur qu'elle avait la tête sous l'eau. Elle remonta à la surface pour voir Drago donner un baiser à Harry en le félicitant.

- La concentration, mon cœur, la concentration, dit Drago. Bien, je vais aller aider Blaise. Le pauvre ! Deux contre un. Ce n'est pas équilibré.

Hermione ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. Harry s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer.

- Ferme la bouche, mon amour. Drago n'est pas à Serpentard pour rien.

Hermione referma ses ailes et se calla contre le torse d'Harry pour regarder la suite du match. Théodore était assis près de Ron et observait la scène avec un léger sourire. Après, plusieurs minutes, plongeons et sauts. Blaise se retrouva exclu. Pansy ne tarda pas à le suivre.

- Qui vaincra, lança Blaise. La ruse de Salazar ou la fougue de Godric ?

- Je prends les paris, lança Pansy. 1 galion sur la lionne.

- Suivit sur Drago, lança Blaise.

- Je vais rester du côté de Drago même si je souhaite ardemment voir Ginny gagner, dit Hermione.

- Je suis Hermione, annonça Harry.

- Je mise sur la petite, déclara Théodore.

- J'ai foi en ma sœur. Elle vaincra, claironna Ron.

- Trois pour le serpent, trois pour la lionne.

Ginny et Drago se tournaient autour dans un balai quasi artistique. Puis Ginny réussit à contourner Drago et lui sauta sur le dos puis lui fit une prise aux pieds. Sauf que là où elle voulait faire basculer Drago en avant celui-ci se pencha en arrière et ils coulèrent tous les deux.

- Match nul, déclara Blaise.

Les autres lâchèrent des 'oh' mais félicitèrent tout de même les deux finalistes. L'après-midi passa rapidement entre jeux et bagarres mais personnes n'aurait pu dire que les jeunes qui se chamaillaient dans la piscine étaient ennemi moins d'une journée plus tôt. A 18h00, ils rentrèrent affamé et demandèrent aux elfes de leur préparer un gouter. Gouter qui devint rapidement un diner précoce. Lucius et Narcissa les trouvèrent encore attablé à 19h.

- Je suppose que vous n'avez plus faim et que Narcissa et moi dinerons seul, déclara-t-il d'un air contrarié.

- Heu, désolé parrain, s'excusa Hermione. On a joué toute l'après-midi dans la piscine et on avait tellement faim qu'on a mangé plus que la collation prévue au départ.

- Certes, nous dineront ensemble demain, déclara-t-il après un moment. Allez-vous doucher. Je ne mets pas de couvre-feu mais la répartition qui a été faite pour les chambres ne change pas.

- Père, à ce propos. J'ai une idée qui nous permettrait d'être tous ensemble sans que des dérapages soit possible.

- Je t'écoute Drago.

- Je pensais installer des lits dans la salle de bal, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi des lits ? demanda Hermione. Des matelas feraient l'affaire.

Six paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Hermione comme si elle venait de dire la pire bêtise au monde.

- Un Malefoy ne dort pas par terre, déclara Lucius.

- J'ai tendance à oublier avec qui je vis, lâcha Hermione.

- Bien, allez vous préparer pour la nuit. Je fais préparer la salle de bal.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'étage les filles prirent la salle de bain de la chambre rouge pendant que les garçons se partageaient celle de Drago et Hermione. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils poussèrent les portes de la salle de bal qu'Hermione avait juste entre-aperçu. La pièce entièrement blanche et dorée était haute de plafond ou pendait un immense lustre. Des sirènes et autre créature des mers les observèrent du plafond lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Huit lits étaient disposés en demi-cercle et un immense tapis épais avec des coussins était disposé au centre de la pièce. Ils s'installèrent sur le tapis et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien.

- Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie mais on pourrait faire un jeu, proposa Blaise.

- D'accord, accepta Hermione. Mais un jeu qui nous permettrait de nous connaitre un peu mieux.

- Action-vérité, lança Pansy.

- Hum, réagit Drago. Pans', je ne suis pas sure que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

- Parce que c'est avec des Serpentard que tu vas jouer, expliqua Drago.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est à Gryffondor qu'on ne sait pas jouer à ce jeu, répliqua Ginny. On pourrait vous étonner.

- Hum, elle me plait cette petite, déclara Pansy. Alors, action ou vérité ?

- Action ou vérité, répondirent les autres.


	11. Chapter 11

Alors, 10 reviews pour le chapitres 10. Je trouve ça génial. Pour vous remercier, j'ai fait un très long chapitre. J'espère que ça vous plaira. J'annonce pas de sexe, de vrai sexe avant Poudlard. J'exécute les ordres de Lucius! Bref, bonne lecture.

Guest:Merci pour ta review. Et oui, un peu de détente en ces temps de guerre ça fait pas de mal.

Guest: Merci, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise. Un lemon dans le prochain chapitre promis mais pas de vrai sexe avant Poudlard.

XooX

**11. Révélations**

Ils se regroupèrent formant un cercle et Hermione fut ravie de voir que Ginny se plaçait entre Théodore et Pansy alors que Ron restait entre Harry et Blaise. Ginny semblait bien s'entendre avec Pansy, leurs tempéraments presqu'identique. En fait depuis leur retour au manoir sans Blaise et Ron, les choses allaient mieux entre Gryffondors et Serpentard. L'inquiétude des rouge et or qui connaissaient les colères de Ron avait fait rire les serpents. Cela avait donné lieux à quelques révélations.

ooooooo

- J'espère que ça ne se passe pas trop mal entre Ron et Blaise ? soupira Ginny. Je sais comment il peut être.

- Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour eux à ta place. Blaise ne fera pas de mal à Ron même si celui-ci l'attaque et il ne répondra pas s'il cherche à se disputer. Il attend ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Hermione.

- Blaise a en quelque sorte le béguin pour Ron, répondit Drago un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Je ne me moquerais pas à ta place, intervint Théodore. J'ai toujours trouvé que tu prenais un peu trop plaisir à chercher Hermione et Harry.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre lorsque la voix de Ron appela Hermione. Hermione prit une plume et un parchemin y inscrivit quelque chose et alla ouvrir la porte. Ron et elle échangèrent quelques mots avant que celui-ci ne parte en courant. Hermione revint le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi souris-tu comme ça ? demanda Ginny.

- Il était inquiet de laisser Blaise dans le bois sans protections, répondit Hermione.

- Ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir de séduction d'un Serpentard et encore moins celui d'un Zabini, pérora Pansy.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Harry. Je connais certes la réputation de Zabini mais je ne vois pas de quel charme tu parles. Il est plutôt beau gosse mais c'est tout.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vu en pleine action de séduction, expliqua Pansy. La mère de Blaise a été mariée sept fois. Elle maitrise l'art de la séduction mieux que quiconque et Blaise a eu la chance de profiter de son apprentissage. Vous avez dit vous-même que les colères de Ron étaient mémorables pourtant il semble que Blaise soit vivant et même qu'il arrive à rendre Ron inquiet pour sa sécurité.

Les paroles de Pansy firent réfléchir les Gryffondors. Elle échangea un regard avec ses condisciples et ils sourirent tous. C'est comme ça que Ron et Blaise les trouvèrent. Les gryffons soucieux et les serpents souriants.

oooooo

Ils se calèrent confortablement sur les coussins puis se regardèrent avec interrogations.

- Qui commence ? demanda Ron.

- Puisque c'est Pansy qui a proposé le jeu, c'est à elle de commencer ou de choisir quelqu'un, dit Drago

- Donc je commence, claironna Pansy. Aloooors, Ginny.

La rousse affronta sans ciller le regard.

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. Action ou vérité?

- Vérité, répondit calmement Ginny.

- Avec combien de garçons as-tu couché ?

- Pansy, je ne pense pas que ce genre de questions soit indiquée, intervint Drago les autre rouge et or trop choqué pour réagir.

- Laisse Drago, le coupa Ginny. Je tiens à démontrer ce soir que tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas innocents et vulnérable. Pour répondre à ta question, Pansy, deux.

- Deux, Ginny ! Mais tu n'as que 15 ans ! s'exclama Ron.

- Je ne pense pas que ce jeu soit une bonne idée, déclara Théodore. Ça va mal finir.

- Je suis d'accord avec Théodore, exposa Hermione. Je ne suis pas sure que tout soit bon à dire surtout sur nos vies privées.

- Le but n'est-il pas de se connaitre mieux ? demanda Blaise.

- Si mais…

- De vrais amis savent ce genre de chose, continua-t-il. Hermione ne savait tu pas ce que Ginny vient de dire ?

- Si mais…

- Donc ce jeu et le plus adapté pour que nous nous connaissions rapidement et surtout pour que nous nous fassions confiance. Parce qu'autant vous allez nous confier des choses que vous ne voulez pas voir ébruité autant il va en être de même pour nous. Donc je pense que nous pouvons continuez et Ron essaye de voir Ginny comme ton amie et non ta sœur pour ce soir.

- Blaise à raison, intervint Drago. Ils savent tout de ma vie comme je sais tout de la leur. Il n'est pas facile de se confier à des inconnus mais nous sommes une famille maintenant.

- Bien à mon tour, déclara Ginny mettant fin au discutions. Blaise, action ou vérité.

Le mulâtre réfléchit une minute avant de dire :

- Puisque nous y sommes : vérité.

- Bien, es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un en ce moment ?

- Oui, répondit Blaise après un haussement de sourcil. Drago, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Avez-vous parlé de moi lorsque je n'étais pas présent aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, sourit Drago comprenant que Blaise avez compris le sous-entendu de ma question de Ginny. Ron ?

Celui-ci sursauta presque à l'entente de son prénom.

- Détends-toi, on ne va pas te manger, rigola Drago. Alors action ou vérité ?

Ron pesa le pour et le contre longtemps. Il ne voulait pas donner au Serpentard de la matière à l'humilier ou le charrier plus tard. Après tout, il n'avait pas été envoyé à Gryffondor pour rien. Alors, il prit son courage à deux mains et dit le premier 'action de la soirée. Le silence qui accompagna ce tout petit mot fut intense. Le même sourire apparut alors sur les visages des verts et argents.

- J'aime vraiment pas comment vous souriez tous là, s'exclama Ron. Alors, Drago dépêche-toi !

- Hum, Ron tu sais que si tu ne fais pas ton action, tu auras un gage ?

- Oui, je ne suis pas non plus débile, s'énerva Ron.

- Alors embrasse Pansy.

- Hors de question, se rebella Ron.

- Tu es tellement prévisible, murmura Pansy.

- Tu en es sûr Ron ? insista Drago.

- Annonce ton gage ? ordonna Ron.

- Embrasse Blaise avec la langue, un vrai baiser.

Ron ouvrit la bouche et la referma plusieurs fois. Blaise échangea un regard avec Drago. C'était sa manière à lui de se faire pardonner d'avoir dit aux rouges et or qu'il avait un sérieux béguin pour le roux. Maintenant, grâce à la question de Ginny, ils savaient tous que c'était bien plus que ça. Blaise retourna son attention sur Ron qui semblait suffoquer. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un poisson hors de l'eau. Blaise hésita un moment à se rapprocher du rouquin mais resta immobile. Il devait laisser Ron faire ce premier pas. Il ne devait pas montrer à celui-ci qu'il était intéressé. Alors Blaise attendit ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Ce fut Ginny qui rompit le silence et ramena Ron sur terre.

- Ron, dit-elle. C'est le moment de leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas des couards.

Ron la regarda avant de se tourner vers Blaise. Il observa le métis avant de se décaler plus près de lui. Il n'était pas lâche et il dû s'avouer qu'il préférait largement embrasser Blaise que Parkinson. Pas que Pansy soit moche, elle était pas mal dans son genre mais son visage de bulldog lui avait lancé trop d'insulte pour qu'il puisse envisager plus que l'avoir dans son périmètre immédiat sans lui lancer de sorts. De plus, il devait avouer que Blaise était loin de la personne qu'il croyait. Ils avaient passé une bonne, très bonne journée. Ron prit une grande inspiration et ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Blaise. Il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Le brun frissonna et ferma les yeux. Ron posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Blaise. Il en apprécia les contours et la douceur. Il frissonna à son tour lorsque la langue de Blaise effleura ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et laissa Blaise prendre les commandes. Merlin qu'il s'avait embrasser ! Blaise approfondit le baiser déclenchant de drôle de petit picotement dans le bas de son dos et des soubresauts dans son estomac. Ron rompit le baiser à contrecœur parce qu'il n'avait plus d'air. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration sans quitter Blaise des yeux ignorant le monde autour d'eux. Que venait-il de ce passer ? Ron abaissa sa main doucement ses yeux toujours ancré dans ceux de Blaise.

- C'est à toi de jouer, dit doucement Blaise le ramenant à la réalité.

Ron se tourna lentement vers les autres et sans attendre lança :

- Pansy. Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité très cher, répondit-elle.

- Quelle est ta plus grande peur ?

- Que notre défiance envers le Lord soit découverte et de perdre ceux que j'aime, répondit-elle simplement. Harry, action ou vérité ?

- Vérité, lâcha rapidement Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le garçon qui a survécu ?

- Rien, a part me gâcher la vie et ne pas me laisser beaucoup de possibilité d'avenir, de mettre constamment en danger ceux qui me sont cher et de voir ma vie étalé et dénigré dans les journaux, répondit Harry morose.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? demanda Blaise.

Harry hocha la tête.

- On a toujours cru que tu aimais être célèbre, vu dans les journaux, respecté par beaucoup de sorciers, expliqua Drago.

- Je n'ai su que j'étais un sorcier qu'a l'âge de onze ans et j'ai découvert que j'étais célèbre la même année. Alors j'ai découvert que mes parents étaient morts pour que je puisse survivre et ainsi défaire Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais pensé que cette célébrité était juste parce que pour être célèbre, j'ai du devenir orphelin, répliqua Harry acide.

- Nous ne savions pas, Harry, intervint Théodore.

- Tu as vraiment été élevé par des moldus ? demanda Pansy.

- Oui, murmura Harry.

- C'est drôle quand même de se dire que nous avons toujours su qui tu étais alors que toi tu ne connaissais même pas l'existence de notre monde, annonça Théodore.

- Ça l'est en effet. C'est à moi, déclara Harry. Théodore action ou vérité.

- Vérité, t'en qu'on y est.

- Comment a été ton enfance en détail ?

- Ma mère est morte lorsque j'avais 4 ans. Mon père étant assez âgé, ce sont les elfes et les précepteurs qui m'ont élevés. J'ai grandi avec une certaine liberté de par la situation de ma famille et l'absence notable de mon père dans ma vie. Je n'ai jamais eu à m'en faire tant que mon comportement et mes notes était digne de ma famille jusqu'à l'année dernière. Mon père espère que le Lord m'appellera à son service lorsque je serais majeur. Drago est bien le seul à avoir été marqué si tôt mais on sait tous que c'est pour punir Lucius de son échec au ministère. Bref, j'ai eu une enfance solitaire certes mais je n'ai jamais eu à subir de Doloris pour avoir mécontenté mon père. Je suis son seul héritier et je sais qu'il m'aime. Je suis la dernière chose qui le rattache à ma mère. Hermione, action ou vérité ?

- Action, répondit-elle sans hésitation.

- Danse nous une danse moldue sexy.

Hermione se leva alla fouiller dans son sac et revint avec quelque chose en main.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Pansy.

- C'est un lecteur de CD. Ça sert à écouter de la musique.

Hermione inséra un disque dans le boitier puis pointa sa baguette dessus. Une musique rythmée s'éleva dans la pièce et Hermione se mit à bouger en chantant les paroles.

I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want, so tell me what you want, what you really really want,

I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really, really really wanna zigazig ha.

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever friendship never ends,

If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give, taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

Elle se déplaçait en suivant apparemment une certaine chorégraphie. Drago était soufflé. Il ne connaissait pas cette Hermione là. Sensuelle et sure d'elle. Harry semblait dans le même état que lui et Drago lui prit la main. Ils s'échangèrent un regard rapide avant de retourner leur attention sur Hermione. La chanson s'arrêta en même temps qu'Hermione prenait la pose. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement suivit le silence du au choc de découvrir Hermione sous un nouveau jour. Hermione salua son public et retourna s'assoir entre Harry et Drago, un peu essoufflée.

- C'est une chouette chanson, déclara Pansy.

- C'est un groupe de filles qui chantent ensemble. Cette chanson était plutôt populaire cet été, explique Hermione.

- Tu en as d'autres, demanda Pansy. Des chansons je veux dire.

- Oui, j'ai pleins de CD avec moi. Mon père m'en offre souvent. Malheureusement, il ne fonctionne pas à Poudlard alors je m'en sers pendant les sortie à Prés au Lard ou dans la salle sur demande quelque fois.

- Tu nous feras écouter autre chose ? demanda Pansy.

- Si tu veux, je peux laisser jouer mais moins fort. Ça nous fera une ambiance de fond, proposa Hermione.

- Ce serait bien oui.

Hermione se leva alla chercher un CD et le mit en route puis retourna s'assoir.

- Drago, dit-elle. Action ou vérité.

- Vérité ma Lionne, répondit-il avec un léger baiser.

- Pourquoi nous détestais-tu ?

- Hum… Et bien, je dirais que la première raison était que j'étais jaloux. Vous avez toujours été vous trois contre le monde entier. Votre amitié inébranlable était quelque chose que je vous enviais jusqu'à l'année dernière. Le retour du Lord a fait tomber nos masques et nous a permis à Pansy et moi dans un premier temps puis à Blaise et enfin Théo de devenir amis sans faux semblant. Mais pendant quatorze ans, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, de vrais amis. Alors, je vous haïssais pour avoir quelque chose que je n'avais pas. Ensuite, il y a toi et ton intelligence. A l'époque, je ne savais pas que mes parents portaient un masque même avec moi et que les propos que tenais mon père ne reflétais pas ce qu'il pensait. Il m'a punit l'été de notre première année suite à la remarque de la mère de Blaise sur le fait que tes résultats étaient meilleur que les miens. Je sais maintenant qu'il avait été obligé de le faire pour ne pas perdre la face mais je t'ai haï pour ça. Et enfin, votre trio était reconnu et connu. Respecté et aimé alors que moi malgré mon nom et ma fortune je n'étais rien. Voilà pourquoi je vous détestais avant.

- Merci, d'être franc, murmura Hermione en lui caressant la joue.

- A moi, dit Drago. Harry ?

- Vérité.

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé la main que je t'ai tendue en première année ?

- Je venais de découvrir le monde magique, la vérité sur la mort de mes parents, sur moi. Je m'étais fait deux amis et tu t'es moqué d'eux. Alors je ne pouvais pas saisir cette main tendue et devenir ami avec toi alors que tu critiquais les deux seules personnes qui avaient été gentille avec moi.

- Je n'ai critiqué que Ron, déclara Drago.

- Tu t'es moqué d'Hagrid, expliqua Harry. C'est lui qui est venu me chercher. C'est lui qui m'a sauvé de mon oncle et de ma tante. Il m'a offert mon premier gâteau d'anniversaire.

- Tu n'as pas eu de gâteau d'anniversaire jusqu'à tes onze ans ? s'exclama Drago.

- Oui.

- Harry raconte-moi, s'il te plait, demanda Drago.

- Que veux-tu savoir ? Que j'ai vécu dans un placard sous l'escalier jusqu'à mes onze ans ? Que je n'ai jamais eu de gâteau ou de cadeau ou de fête pour mon anniversaire ou pour noël ? Que j'étais un elfe de maison pour eux ? Que j'étais privé de nourriture pour tout et n'importe quoi ? C'est ça que tu veux que je te dise Drago ? Que Celui-qui-a-survécu à eu une enfance misérable ? cracha Harry.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il se leva d'un bon se dirigea vers Ron et demanda :

- Où habitent-ils ? Ces moldus où habitent-ils ?

Ron le regarda, ébahi. Drago l'attrapa par le col de son T-shirt et le releva. Blaise suivit le mouvement.

- Drago, dit Blaise. Lâche-le.

- Dis-moi où ils habitent Ronald, ordonna Drago.

- Drago, dit Harry en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Lâche Ron. Il ne t'a rien fait.

- Viens, dit Hermione en détachant ses mains du col de Ron et en l'attirant vers Harry et elle.

Hermione lança un regard aux autres avant de déployer ses ailes. Drago se détendit immédiatement.

- Laisse-moi y aller Harry. S'il te plait. Ils méritent de payer pour ce qu'ils t'on fait.

- Non Drago. Ils ne méritent même pas qu'on pense à eux. Ils ne sont rien. De pauvres personnes étroites d'esprit qui ont peur de ce qui est différent d'eux. C'est pour ça que je me bats. C'est pour que la paix règne dans mon monde. Car mon monde c'est le monde magique mais je ne veux pas avoir peur parce que mon sang n'est pas assez pur comme j'ai eu peur si souvent parce que j'étais différent. J'ai une famille maintenant. Une famille qui m'aime et l'espoir de fonder un jour la mienne.

Drago baissa la tête se laissant enlacer par ses amours.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Hum un peu. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je me retrouve face à ses gens un jour.

- Rien, Drago. Ils ne méritent pas ton attention, murmura Harry. Je suis désolé de m'être emporté et de t'voir craché tout ça au visage.

- C'est rien. Je me serais surement comporté pareil. Merci ma Lionne.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione surprise.

- Pour cette sensation de sécurité et de bien-être.

- Je t'aime Drago, murmura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Drago. Je t'aime Harry.

- Je vous aime tellement tous les deux, murmura Harry en les serrant à les étouffer. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir droit à ça un jour. Je vous aime.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

- C'est à ton tour de jouer, dit Hermione lorsqu'ils se relâchèrent. Puis-je suggérer quelque chose ?

- Hermione qu'as-tu derrière la tête ? demanda Harry.

- J'ai envie de jouer les cupidons. Blaise ne se débrouille pas trop mal pour l'instant et je pense qu'il n'a pas plus besoin de nous que ça. Par contre, j'ai piqué son premier et seul amour à Ginny alors j'aimerais me rattraper.

- Pansy ou Théo, demanda Drago.

- Théo, répondit Hermione. Ginny n'est pas attiré par les filles.

- Ron non plus de ce que je sais, dit Harry.

- Hum Harry, il faut vraiment que tu ouvres les yeux et devienne moins naïf, dit Hermione. Ron n'as pas de préférence même s'il n'est sorti qu'avec des filles, je sais qu'il trouve Blaise attirant tout comme Seamus.

- Comment sais-tu cela ? demanda Harry.

- Il m'est arrivé de mater les fesses de Blaise ou de Seamus avec lui.

- Quoi ?

- C'est vrai que Finnigan est pas mal foutu et assez doué de sa langue, intervint Drago.

Deux regards enflammés le pétrifièrent sur place. Drago se tortilla pour tenter d'échapper à leur étreinte mais échoua lamentablement.

- Désolé, dit-il. Mais il va falloir que vous acceptiez que j'aie eu une vie avant vous.

- Pas si on les tue tous, annonça Hermione une lueur féroce dans les yeux.

- Je suis à vous, entièrement à vous maintenant, lui assura Drago.

- Hum, renifla Hermione.

- Bref, dit Drago. Bien que j'adore être ainsi mais les autres doivent s'impatienter.

Hermione renifla encore alors Drago l'embrassa avant de faire de même avec Harry.

- Je vous aime vous. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant. Vous êtes les seuls pour toujours, dit Drago.

Ces paroles semblèrent apaiser Hermione et Harry posa un baiser sur sa joue. Hermione replia ses ailes et ils trouvèrent les autres regroupé en un cercle très serré. La cuisse de Ron contre celle de Blaise, Ginny la tête sur les genoux de Pansy et les pieds sur Théodore. Ils discutaient calmement et ne virent même pas que leur conciliabule était fini.

- Je ne savais pas cela, disait Ginny. En fait, il n'y a que Théo qui ne craigne pas grand-chose.

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Hermione en s'asseyant.

- Ils nous racontaient leurs difficultés avec leur famille respective, expliqua Ron en se rapprochant de Blaise pour faire de la place à Harry. Je ne me plaindrais plus jamais de maman. Sa mère à lui est bien pire.

- Pas plus que le père de Pansy, fit remarquer Blaise.

- Je dirais qu'ils sont aussi dangereux l'un l'autre, dit Drago.

- Comment sont-ils ? demanda Harry.

- Et bien la mère de Blaise est une veuve noire extrêmement douée en potion et en sortilège, expliqua Pansy. Sept maris, tous morts d'une cause inconnue. Il n'y a que le père de Blaise qui sorte du lot. Il est mort lors de la première guerre, tué par le Lord lui-même. Il avait échoué à retrouver les Londubat. Sa mère à comme perdu la tête selon ma mère. Elle est devenue aussi folle que Bellatrix mais en plus froide et calculatrice.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise mère, intervint Blaise. Elle m'a élevée avec amour mais elle a changé depuis son retour. Lorsque je lui ai dit que je ne comprenais pas qu'elle puisse servir celui qui avait tué le seul homme qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé, elle m'a presque tué. C'est grâce aux soins de Pansy et Drago que je suis encore en vie. Mais je sais que ma mère, celle de mes quatorze première année est encore là quelque part. Elle a juste besoin d'aide.

- Un électrochoc quoi ! lâcha Hermione.

- Un électro quoi ? demanda Drago.

- Un électrochoc. C'est moldu, expliqua Hermione.

- Ça sert à ranimer les personnes dont le cœur s'est arrêté, intervint Harry.

- Comment on peut faire repartir un cœur ? demanda Drago. Lorsque le cœur s'arrête on est mort.

- Pas chez les moldus. Lorsqu'on a un accident et que les secours arrivent, si le cœur ne s'est pas arrêté depuis trop longtemps, il existe une machine qui envoie de l'électricité dans le corps de la personne et ces chocs électriques ou électrochocs peuvent faire repartir le cœur. Il y a aussi une technique manuelle qui sert à faire fonctionner le corps le temps que les secours arrivent, expliqua Hermione.

- Tu sais le faire n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

- Oui, répondit Hermione. Mes parents sont dentistes, ils m'ont fait prendre des cours de secourisme dès que j'ai eu l'âge.

- Je ne l'ai vu qu'à la télé, expliqua Harry.

- De quoi vous parlez ? les interrompit Drago.

- Hermione connait la méthode manuelle pour faire repartir un cœur, répondit Drago.

Le silence suivit cette déclaration. Tous les autres regardaient Hermione d'un drôle d'air.

- Tu es en train de dire qu'Hermione, sais tromper la mort ? demanda Pansy sceptique.

- Non, je ne sais pas tromper la mort Théodore. Je connais les premiers gestes de secours à faire lorsqu'un accident survient.

- Normalement, un défibrillateur est nécessaire pour faire repartir le cœur mais il arrive parfois que la méthode manuelle suffise, déclara Harry. Je l'ai vu à la télé.

- C'est quoi une télé ? demanda Pansy.

- C'est une boite à image, déclara Ron. Je l'ai vu une fois lorsqu'on est allé chercher Harry.

- Oui, c'est une comme une boite qui permet de regarder des films ou des documentaires, explique Hermione. On y voit des gens qui parle et qui raconte une histoire comme au théâtre. Enfin, bref. On parlait de la mère de Blaise là.

- En effet, acquiesça Ginny.

- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi le Lord voulait les Londubat au point de tuer mon père, expliqua Blaise.

Harry lança un regard à Hermione puis à Ron. Ils acquiescèrent tous les deux alors Harry déclara :

- C'est à cause d'une prophétie.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit, cita Hermione.

- Il avait le choix entre Neville et moi, reprit Harry. Ayant échoué trouver les Londubat et ayant dans ses rangs le gardien du secret de mes parents Voldemort c'est tourné vers nous.

- Mais cela veut dire que tu es vraiment le seul qui peux le vaincre, lâcha Pansy.

- Oui.

- Et comment peut-on t'aider ? demanda Théodore.

Ron, Hermione et Harry se regardèrent un moment, s'interrogeant du regard.

- Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance, déclara Ron.

- Ce qu'on va vous dire est trop important pour que nous vous le disions sans prendre de précaution, dit Hermione. J'ai confiance en vous mais vos places qui peuvent vous amener à tous moments près du Seigneur des ténèbres ou il pourrait lire en vous me fait être prudente. Etes-vous d'accord pour que je vous jette un sort afin que vous ne puissiez pas parler de ce qui va vous être révélé même sous la torture et qui le rendra invisible sous legilimencie ?

- Oui, répondirent les Serpentards ensemble.

- Ginny, toi aussi ?

La rousse hocha la tête. Hermione leur lança le sort avant de poser sa baguette et de faire signe à Harry.

- Si Voldemort à réussit à survivre après avoir reçu l'avada qu'il m'avait lancé en retour, c'est parce qu'il est en quelque sorte immortel pour le moment. Il peut être tué mais il reviendrait comme il l'a déjà fait. Il a divisé son âme en sept morceaux qu'il a cachés dans divers objets. Ces objets sont appelé horcruxes. Nous en avons déjà détruit deux. Le journal de Tom Jedusor qui a possédé Ginny en deuxième année et une bague que le professeur Dumbledore a récupéré cet été. Il en reste cinq car il y a la part d'âme qui reste en lui. Nous supposons que Nagini en est un, ainsi qu'un objet ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poudlard.

- Si je peux me permettre, intervint Drago. Je ne pense pas que le Lord aurait pris un objet appartenant à Gryffondor pour en faire un Horcruse.

- Horcruxe, mon ange, répondit doucement Harry en lui prenant la main. Je t'aime Drago alors s'il te plait reste calme.

- Je vais trouver une solution, intervint Hermione.

- Pourquoi je sens que ce que vous allez dire ne va pas me plaire ? demanda Drago.

- Tu as raison, reprit Harry. Seul un objet appartenant à Serpentard, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont dû être utilisé puisque le septième Horcruxe, c'est moi.

- La nuit ou Voldemort a tué sa mère, le morceau d'âme qui s'est détaché s'est accroché à Harry, expliqua Hermione.

Un lourd silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Drago se leva brusquement et sorte de la pièce. Harry se précipita à sa suite. Hermione se leva, s'excusa et partit à son tour.

- Harry doit mourir pour qu'on puisse vaincre le Lord, murmura Ginny. Je croyais juste… je n'avais pas compris lorsqu'ils ont parlé de la prophétie.

Théodore la prit doucement dans ses bras et la berça en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Pansy était figée. Blaise passa une main réconfortante dans le dos de Ron.

- Tu savais, constata-t-il.

- Hermione nous l'a appris en même temps que pour sa véritable identité.

- Au fait, pourquoi lui avoir révélé cela maintenant alors qu'elle est plus que jamais en danger ? demanda Théodore, Ginny toujours dans ses bras.

- Que vous a dit Lucius au sujet de tout cela ?

- Qu'Hermione était une sang pur et sa filleule et que Drago nous réclamait, c'est tout, dit Pansy.

- Non ce n'est pas tout mais je ne sais pas si je peux vous le dire.

- Ron, intervint Blaise. Vous venez de nous apprendre le plus grand secret du Lord, je ne pense pas que le reste soit pire.

Ron interrogea Ginny du regard. Elle hocha la tête sans bouger des bras de Théodore.

- Une prophétie a été faite sur Hermione. Une prophétie qui dit qu'Hermione est le lien entre la lumière et les ténèbres, entre Harry et Drago. Elle doit les aider afin d'en finir avec face de serpent.

- Tu peux être plus clair ? demanda Théodore.

- La dernière de la plus puissante harpie entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres le passage sera. Elle révèlera la Lumière aux Ténèbres et les Ténèbres à la Lumière et lorsque la Lumière débarrassée de ses ténèbres s'éteindra, la lumière qu'elle aura mise au plus profond des Ténèbres se révèlera pour détruire à jamais l'âme noire qui ne connaît aucune lumière, murmura Ginny.

- Voilà, c'est ça, dit Ron plongeant les Serpentard dans une profonde réflexion.

Harry trouva Drago en train de hurler sur son père. Il figea Drago, s'excusa auprès de Lucius et fit léviter Drago. Hermione arriva sur ça, expliqua rapidement la situation à son parrain et suivit les garçons à l'étage. Harry se dirigea vers la chambre de Drago.

- Hermione peux-tu bloquer les sorties, s'il te plait, demanda Harry.

Hermione lança une batterie de sort sur les deux portes et Harry relâcha Drago. Celui-ci était furieux et commença à leur crier dessus. Harry s'avança doucement et le prit dans ses bras. Drago se débattit en frappant le torse d'Harry. La fureur de Drago se calma pour être remplacé par une immense tristesse. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était compressé. Il avait du mal à respirer. Alors il craqua et les larmes affluèrent. Le désespoir. Il n'y avait que noirceur autour de lui. Tout n'était que noirceur. On avait mis une étincelle de lumière dans sa vie juste pour que la lumière lui manque cruellement une fois disparut. Il préférait mourir que de perdre ce qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir.

Harry serra Drago dans ses bras avec force. Le désespoir qui venait du blond lui faisait mal. Il souffrait avec Drago. Il s'en fichait de mourir tant que Drago et Hermione vivaient. Ils serraient heureux, formeraient une famille, vivraient vieux. Mais cette peine qui enserrait le cœur de Drago lui faisait mal à lui aussi. Il releva la tête de Drago et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il possédait.

Lorsqu'Harry posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La peur fit surface. La peur de perdre Harry avant d'avoir eu le temps d'être heureux avec lui, la peur de ne jamais connaitre le brun. Il attrapa brusquement la nuque d'Harry et l'embrassa avec tout le désespoir et l'amour qu'il ressentait. Il l'embrassa comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire. Les sentiments des deux garçons la laissaient pantoise. L'amour d'Harry face au désespoir de Drago. Lorsque Drago étreignit brusquement Harry en approfondissant le baiser, elle décida de ne pas intervenir. Drago avait peur de perdre Harry. Seul Harry pouvait le réconforter en ce moment. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et attendit.

Drago ravageait ses lèvres et le désir commençait doucement à embraser ses reins. Lucius leur avait formellement interdit ce genre d'activité sous son toit. Harry tenta doucement de repousser le blond mais celui-ci quitta sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou. Harry lança un regard à Hermione assise par terre, lui demandant de l'aide silencieusement. Elle hésita puis finit par se lever. Elle entoura la taille de Drago de ses mains et ouvrit ses ailes. Elle essaya d'apporter le plus de sérénité possible dans ses pensées et referma ses ailes autour des garçons.

Drago sentit Hermione l'enlacer puis une grande sérénité l'envahir. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et respira à fond. La peur et la colère était toujours présente mais il pouvait maintenant réfléchir posément.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre Harry, murmura le blond. Je viens tout juste de vous trouver.

- As-tu confiance en moi Drago ? demanda Hermione.

- Oui, ma Lionne. Je te confirais ma vie sans hésitation.

- Alors crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne laisserais pas Harry mourir. Je vais trouver une solution.

- Je te fais confiance mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur, expliqua Drago.

- Nous ne te demandons pas de ne pas avoir peur, mon ange, dit Harry. J'ai peur à chaque instant. Peur qu'une personne que j'aime soit attaquée, blessée ou tuée. Pourtant, je garde espoir que tout cela n'est que temporaire, qu'un jour nous n'aurons plus à avoir peur et que nous pourrons vivre dans un monde libre.

- Je comprends, dit Drago. Mais donnez-moi le temps de m'y faire. Je suis préparé depuis peu à la potentielle perte de ceux que j'aime mais j'ai bien plus peur de ne pas me relever si je perds l'un de vous que quiconque d'autre.

- Tu ne nous perdras pas, Drago, lui assura Hermione.

- Je t'aime Harry, je t'aime Hermione.

- Je t'aime Drago, répondirent en cœur les rouges et ors.

Ils restèrent ainsi blottit dans la chaleur de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Drago ne dise :

- On devrait descendre. Les autres doivent s'inquiéter.

Hermione replia ses ailes et prit la main de Drago alors qu'Harry faisait de même. Ils descendirent doucement les escaliers, la peur toujours présente mais l'amour et l'espoir encore plus fort dans leur cœur. Ils entraient dans la salle de bal lorsque qu'Harry poussa un cri en portant une main à son front avant de s'effondrer. Drago le rattrapa de justesse alors que tous les autres accouraient. Harry gémissait et tremblait dans les bras de Drago.

- Une vision ? demanda Ron à Hermione.

- Je crois bien, murmura-t-elle en repoussant quelques mèches du front d'Harry qui se couvrait de sueur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Lucius en entrant en trombe Narcissa sur ses talons.

- Harry a une vision, expliqua Hermione. Cela arrive lorsque Voldemort est particulièrement en colère. Il est tombé d'un coup. Cela fait un moment que ce n'est pas arrivé. Harry a appris à fermer son esprit.

Soudain, Harry convulsa avant de retomber inerte dans les bras de Drago.

- Une potion revigorante, vite, demanda Hermione.

Narcissa partit en courant avant de revenir une fiole en main et de la tendre à Hermione. Celle-ci glissa la potion entre les lèvres d'Harry le forçant à avaler. Harry cligna des paupières quelques secondes plus tard avant de se redresser.

- Neville, dit-il. Il a Neville. Il veut que sa grand-mère se joigne à lui et lui donne des informations sur l'ordre. Il est dans une pièce avec le sol en marbre blanc et une très longue table en bois sombre.

- Il y a-t-il une cheminé en marbre blanc avec ce blason gravé dessus ? demanda Lucius en tendant sa main et désignant la bague qu'il portait.

- Oui, je crois, murmura Harry.

- Il est au manoir Malefoy, dit alors Lucius. Tu viens de décrire la salle de réunion du manoir.

- Il faut qu'on aille le chercher, dit Harry en se relevant.

- Pixie ! appela Lucius.

Un elfe aussi vieux que Kreattur apparut et s'inclina devant Lucius.

- Oui maitre.

- Il y a-t-il un prisonnier de sang pur en ce moment au manoir ? demanda Lucius.

- Oui maitre. Un jeune homme brun.

- Ou est-il précisément et comment va-t-il ?

- Il vient d'être amené au cachot et il est blessé, maitre.

- Va, ramène le ici et fait croire au gardien qu'il s'est échappé. Vite.

L'elfe disparut. Hermione se précipita dans la cuisine avec Narcissa récupéra toutes les potions qu'elle pensait utile demanda des bandages et pansement à Camy et reparti vers la salle de bal. Elle entra au moment où l'elfe apparaissait avec un Neville ensanglanté.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, s'exclama Pansy en se précipitant vers le Gryffondor évanoui.


	12. Chapter 12

Salut à tous, bien ce chapitre a faillit ne pas être posté. mon très cher et tendre à tenté de me séquestrer suite à une malencontreuse chute dans les escalier. Il a dit un truc comme quoi j'étais trop dangereuse pour moi même. dons me voila clouée au lit avec un belle foulure et pas mal de bleus et qui vient à mon secours pour me filer mon ordi en douce, Annaëlle mon héro! Donc voici la suite revu et corriger par notre héroïne de la semaine.

RAR

Guest: oui tu as tout juste. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule. Les professeurs et les autres personnage viendront une fois à Poudlard.

Guest: ben non j'ai pas prévu ce trio là mais je vais y réfléchir.

Guest: Je suis heureuse que tu aimes mes rebondissements. Voici la suite.

Comme promis un petit, tout petit lemon. Bonne lecture.

XoooX

12. Nuit agitée, matinée pleine de surprise.

Si le visage de Neville avait été quelque peu épargné, il n'en n'était autrement pour le reste de son corps. Sa jambe droite avait un angle bizarre et totalement contre nature, son torse était strié de centaine de coupure et des bleus s'épanouissaient un peu partout. Tout de suite, Pansy se pencha sur Neville en lançant un sort qui fit rayonner le corps de Neville d'une lueur bleutée. La lumière disparue en laissant des traces bleues un peu partout.

- Il a trois côtes cassé, une fracture du tibia, de l'os de la cuisse, son bassin est démis et je pense qu'il a aussi des fractures aux poignets. Hermione fait lui avalé une potion contre la douleur. Drago vient m'aider.

Hermione fit avaler la potion à Neville en lui frottant sa gorge doucement puis se recula. Elle découvrait encore une nouvelle Pansy. Elle donnait des instructions à Drago tout en lançant des sorts à Neville. Drago marmonnait une incantation qui refermait les coupures tandis que Pansy ressoudait les os. Une fois, la jambe de Neville de nouveau droite. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago avec une mine inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda aussitôt Hermione.

- Nous avons soigné toutes ses blessures mais il en reste une, expliqua Pansy. Je dois remettre son bassin en place mais ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. Londubat va surement se réveiller pendant l'opération et se mettre à hurler. Il me faut quatre personnes pour le tenir parce que lorsque j'aurais commencé je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter et il ne faudra pas qu'il bouge.

- Blaise, Théo, père et moi allons le tenir, décréta Drago. Vous feriez mieux de sortir.

- Non, intervint Harry. Il ne vous connait pas. Il n'a pas confiance en vous et viens de se faire torturer et peut être même par des membres de vos familles. Je ne pense pas que le faire paniquer aidera à le maintenir en place.

- Il a raison, dit Pansy. Hermione assieds-toi et prends sa tête sur tes genoux. Ginny va près d'elle de manière à ce qu'il puisse te voir. Harry, Ron mettez-vous de chaque côté et posez vos mains sur son torse. Blaise Drago et Théo vous vous occupez de ses pieds. Surtout il ne faut pas qu'il bouge.

Pansy s'agenouilla aux pieds de Neville leva sa baguette et prononça :

- Collocatio pelvis !

Le corps de Neville eu un soubresaut et celui-ci ouvrit les yeux en poussant un hurlement d'agonie. Hermione lui murmura des mots d'apaisement pendant que les autres le maintenaient au sol. Pansy concentra toute son énergie dans le sort et fit un mouvement du poignet. Le bassin de Neville revint en place avec un crac. Il s'évanouit de nouveau alors que Pansy tombait au sol dans le même état. Drago se précipita vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras.

Lucius fut le premier à se ressaisir. D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaitre un lit supplémentaire et demanda à Camy de leur apporter du chocolat chaud.

- Sunny, emporte ce jeune homme, lave-le et met lui un pyjama. Ensuite, tu le borderas dans un des lits.

Sunny disparut avec Neville mais personne ne bougea.

- Allez, dit Lucius d'une voix forte. On se bouge.

Ils levèrent tous la tête vers lui avant de se mouvoir lentement. Drago souleva Pansy doucement la portant comme une mariée et alla s'assoir sur le tapis. Il posa Pansy contre des oreillers et se tourna vers sa mère.

- Tu as encore de la potion revigorante, maman ?

- Tiens, dit Narcissa en lui donnant une petite fiole. Mais je ne crois pas que cela suffise Drago. Elle a fait usage d'un sort qui demande beaucoup de magie et d'énergie. Elle a surtout besoin de repos.

Drago prit la fiole mais ne la donna pas à Pansy. Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras et alla la border dans un des lits. Il finissait lorsque Sunny revint avec Neville.

- Installe-le ici, dit Drago en désignant le lit à droite de Pansy.

Le silence était pesant lorsque Sunny sortit. Drago alla s'installer près d'Hermione et de Harry. Ils burent leur chocolat en silence. Hermione se blottie contre le blond qui observait Harry. Le visage du brun était figé dans l'horreur qu'ils venaient de vivre. Drago l'attira contre lui et le serra fort.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, murmura-t-il.

Harry releva la tête et observa Drago comme s'il cherchait une trace de mensonge sur son visage. Il finit par soupirer avant de caler sa tête dans le cou du blond.

- Allons-nous coucher, dit Théodore en se levant et en s'installant dans le premier lit de la rangée à gauche de celui de Pansy.

Tous firent de même mais Ginny hésita devant les lits, elle jeta un œil à Hermione mais celle-ci était blottie contre Drago. Elle ne voulait pas dormir seule. Elle regarda tour à tour tout le monde se coucher et se dirigea finalement vers le lit de Pansy. Elle allait y monter lorsque Théodore l'appela.

- Ginny, elle a besoin de repos, murmura-t-il.

- Je ne veux pas dormir seule, répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

- Viens, dit-il en lui ouvrant ses couvertures. Je serais un vrai gentleman.

- Mais Ron…

- Ton frère dors déjà du sommeil du juste, la coupa Théodore en désignant le lit presqu'en face d'eux.

Ginny observa le lit ou Ron ronflait doucement puis se tourna vers Théodore qui tenait toujours les couvertures ouvertes. Elle haussa les épaules et grimpa dans le lit de Théodore. Elle hésita puis se dit qu'après tout elle ne risquait rien avant de l'enlacer et de poser sa tête contre le cœur de Théodore. Elle soupira et s'endormit rapidement sereine. Théodore se força à rester détendu lorsque la rouquine se blottit contre lui. Lorsque la respiration de Ginny se fit régulière, il baissa la tête vers son visage parsemé de tache de rousseur. Elle semblait si fragile dans son sommeil, bien loin de la jeune fille fougueuse et sure de soi de l'après-midi. Alors, il laissa son bras gauche se refermer sur elle et la presser contre son corps, il enfouie son nez dans ses cheveux et s'endormit.

Lorsque tout le monde fut couché, Drago se leva en entrainant des deux gryffis avec lui. Il murmura une formule pour agrandir le lit mais elle échoua. Il se prit à maudire son père. Il rapprocha deux lits d'un coup de baguette, souleva les draps pour y posé Hermione avant d'y monter et de tirer Harry contre lui. Ses deux rouge et or se blottirent immédiatement contre lui et il caressa les cheveux d'Harry tout en faisant courir l'autre main dans le dos d'Hermione. Ils s'endormirent et Drago se jura de tout faire pour les protéger, pour qu'ils soient heureux.

Lucius entrouvrit la porte sans bruit et fut surpris de voir la plus jeune des Weasley dans les bras de Théodore. Il renifla. Ces jeunes qui n'écoutent jamais rien. Il se figea devant les lits où dormaient son fils, son futur beau fils et sa future belle fille. Ils avaient collés deux lits ensemble mais cela ne servait à rien. Ils étaient si étroitement enlacé qu'un seul lit suffisait largement. Lucius grimaça. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal. Ils n'avaient pas enfreint ses règles. Lucius fit un mouvement de sa baguette et les deux lits fusionnèrent. Il sortit de la salle de bal après avoir vérifié l'état de Pansy et de Londubat.

Blaise fut réveillé par des gémissements et des bruissements de draps. Il se redressa et trouva la cause de ses bruits dans le lit à côté du siens. Ron s'était emmêlé dans ses draps et se tortillait en gémissant. Il semblait faire un cauchemar, ce qui était plus que compréhensible suite aux événements de la soirée. Blaise se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le lit du rouquin. Il le secoua doucement en l'appelant par son prénom. Ron se réveilla d'un cou et s'assit brusquement baguette en main.

- Calme-toi Ron, murmura Blaise en abaissant la baguette pointée dans le vide. Tu faisais un cauchemar. Ça va, tu es en sécurité ici.

- Pour l'instant, répondit Ron. Mais mes parents, mes frères, mes amis. Tous ceux qui comptent pour moi sont en danger.

- Nous sommes en guerre. Personne n'est à l'abri, murmura Blaise. Moi aussi, j'ai peur Ronald.

- Je … tu…, balbutia Ron.

- Oui ? rigola Blaise.

- Je, hum, je t'aime bien Zabini. Tu n'es pas comme je l'imaginais.

- Merci, Ronald. Moi je t'aime plus que bien, murmura Blaise en se rapprochant du rouge et or.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Ron sans pour autant reculer.

- Je teste une de mes théories.

- Qui est ?

Blaise ne répondit pas et happa les lèvres pulpeuses de son rouquin préféré. Il en avait rêvé tellement de fois. Il remonta sa main doucement sur la joue de Ron puis la fit glisser vers sa nuque. Il mordilla les lèvres de Ron et celui-ci vint à sa rencontre de sa langue. Un éclair traversa Blaise et il renversa Ron sur le matelas en dévastant ses lèvres. Le baiser devint sauvage. Les mains de Ron qui lui pétrissait le dos le rendait fou. Blaise rompit le baiser pour descendre le long de la mâchoire de Ron pour finir dans son cou. Le Gryffon ne put retenir un gémissement qui sortit Blaise de sa transe. Il releva la tête et fixa le Gryffondor dans les yeux. Il ne put cacher sa surprise lorsque Ron lui sourit et demanda :

- Ta théorie est-elle bonne ?

- Beaucoup plus que ce que j'imaginais, avoua Blaise.

- Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

- Ron, je…

- Chut, le coupa Ron en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Ne dit rien qui pourrait gâcher ce moment, s'il te plait. Si tu regrettes retourne te coucher sinon tu peux dormir avec moi.

Blaise sourit de toutes ses dents et entra sous les couvertures avec impatience.

- Nous ne sommes pas seul donc pas de bêtise, dit Ron en enlaçant le Serpentard. Tu es sage.

- Promis, dit Blaise avant de lui planter un baiser sur la joue et de caler sa tête dans les cheveux du roux.

- Bonne nuit, dit Ron.

- Bonne nuit chéri.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre et il n'y eu plus de cauchemar.

Pansy se réveilla comme tous les jours à six heures pétante. Elle s'étira et grogna lorsqu'elle sentit ses muscles engourdit. Pourquoi était-elle courbaturée ? Alors les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et elle se redressa sur son lit. Son regard tomba sur Londubat allongé dans le lit près d'elle et elle fut obligée d'admettre qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle balança ses pieds dans le vide et se leva prudemment. Elle s'étira longuement réveillant tous ses muscles endoloris un par un puis elle attrapa sa baguette et s'avança vers le lit de Londubat. Elle lança un sort de diagnostic et sourit quand elle vit que ses constantes étaient bonnes. Elle allait se lever lorsqu'une main la retint.

- Ou suis-je ? demanda Neville la voix rauque.

- Tu es chez Hermione, répondit Pansy. Tu as soif ?

Neville hocha la tête. Pansy transforma un chausson en verre, le rempli d'eau et aida Neville à se redresser et à boire. Neville l'observa et reconnu une de ses ennemies de Poudlard mais il était trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il était au chaud, confortablement installé. Il n'avait plus mal alors pourquoi avoir peur.

- Merci, Parkinson.

- Tu m'as reconnu ?

- Oui, tu es facilement reconnaissable, murmura Neville. Que fais-tu chez Hermione ?

- C'est une longue, très longue histoire.

- Que s'est-il passé ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens est Bellatrix qui riait comme une folle en sortant de ma cellule.

- Harry a eu une vision. Tu étais interrogé dans la salle de réunion des Malefoy. Alors, Lucius a appelé un elfe et lui a ordonné de te ramener.

- Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy ? demanda Neville en voulant se redresser.

- Oui, répondit Pansy.

Elle remarqua la fiole posée sur la table de nuit, la prit et la sentit. Lorsqu'elle reconnut l'odeur de la potion revigorante, elle l'approcha des lèvres de Neville.

- C'est de la potion revigorante, lui dit Pansy. Bois, tu devrais pouvoir te lever après.

Neville se laissa faire et avala le contenu de la fiole. Il se sentit immédiatement mieux. Il se redressa sur les oreillers et observa autour de lui. Plusieurs lits faisaient un arc de cercle autour d'un tapis recouvert de coussins. La pièce était haute de plafond, toute en blanc et or avec un plancher en bois clair. Neville détailla la pièce puis reporta son attention sur le lit à sa droite ou il reconnut Malefoy grâce à ses cheveux blonds tirant vers le blanc. Il tenait une fille aux cheveux brun bouclé et un garçon brun dans ses bras.

- Il ne s'ennuie pas Malefoy, déclara Neville en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Un ce n'est plus suffisant, il lui en faut deux maintenant.

- C'est une longue histoire, répéta Pansy. Tu dois avoir faim. Si nous allions prendre le petit déjeuner.

- C'est une très bonne idée, répondit Neville en lui souriant.

Pansy lui rendit son sourire en se disant que Londubat avait un sourire craquant. Ils se levèrent et stoppèrent en plein milieu de la pièce.

- Je rêve ou c'est Ginny dans les bras de Nott, demanda Neville.

- Et Blaise dans ceux de Ron, compléta Pansy.

- Il me faut vraiment une explication.

- Allons déjeuner d'abord. Tu auras des explications lorsque tout le monde sera debout.

Ils sortirent de la salle de bal et Neville suivit Pansy dehors après avoir commandé leur petit déjeuner aux elfes. Neville mangea de bon cœur. Quatre jours sans nourriture avaient laissé des marques sur son corps mais encore plus sur son estomac.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda Pansy alors qu'il reposait son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Oui un peu, répondit-il en attrapant un croissant et en l'effeuillant doucement.

- Tiens, bois ça, lui dit Pansy en faisant glisser vers lui deux fioles. C'est contre la douleur, les courbatures et le renforcement musculaire.

Neville la remercia et avala les potions avec une grimace. Ils parlèrent alors de Neville et de son enlèvement, d'Augusta Londubat, la terrible mais aimante grand-mère de Neville. La conversation dériva ensuite sur eux, leurs matières préférées, ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard. C'est ainsi que Lucius et Narcissa les trouvèrent. Ils s'installèrent et expliquèrent certaines choses à Neville, laissant les autres révélations à plus tard et surtout aux concernés. Ginny se réveilla dans un cocon de chaleur bienfaisante et s'étira. Elle réveilla Théodore par ce geste et ils se sourirent avant de se lever sans un mot. Ils montèrent à l'étage et se préparèrent pour le petit déjeuner sans porter attention aux autres. La porte qui se referme réveilla Blaise. Il leva la tête vers le visage de Ron. Il ressemblait à un ange. Blaise remonta sa main et caressa la joue légèrement râpeuse puis les lèvres pleines pour finir sur le nez pleins de tache de rousseur. Ron fit bouger son nez d'une adorable manière et Blaise ne put s'empêcher de le chatouiller de nouveau. Ron tortilla son nez et ouvrit les yeux. Il observa le plafond avant de baisser les yeux sur Blaise.

- Salut, dit-il la voix rauque.

- Bonjour chéri, bien dormis ?

- On ne peut mieux, répondit Ron en se tournant face à Blaise tout en l'enlaçant.

- Puis-je te donner ton baiser de bonjour ? demanda Blaise.

- Pourquoi tu poses la question maintenant ? ça ne t'a pas déranger de le faire sans autorisation hier soir.

- Hier soir tu venais de faire un cauchemar. Alors je veux être sûr de ne pas avoir profité d'un instant de faiblesse.

Pour toute réponse, Ron posa ses lèvres sur celle de Blaise et entreprit de redécouvrir la bouche du métis.

- Cela te conviens t'il comme réponse ? demanda Ron en relâchant ses lèvres.

- Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien tout compris, le tanna Blaise.

Ron l'embrassa derechef encore et encore jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne se rappelle à lui.

- Désolé, s'excusa le roux avec une petite moue craquante.

- C'est rien. Allons, nous préparer pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils se levèrent sans faire de bruit et montèrent. Ron se dirigea vers la chambre rouge tandis que Blaise allait vers la chambre de Drago. Blaise récupéra des vêtements et voulu aller à la salle de bain mais celle-ci était occupé. Surement Ginny ou Pansy, pensa Blaise qui ne les avaient pas vus en bas. Une idée crapuleuse lui traversa alors l'esprit et il se dirigea vers la chambre rouge. Il entra sans frapper et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il trouva Ron dans le dressing en train de choisir des vêtements. Il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte et observa son rouquin. Ron saisit un boxer vert et releva la tête. Il sursauta à la vue du Serpentard.

- Tu as finis ? demanda-t-il.

- En fait, la salle de bain est occupée. Alors je me demandais si je pouvais partager la tienne.

Ron fixa Blaise pendant de longues minutes. Certes, il était sorti avec quelques filles et malgré leurs petites excursions dans les placards à balai, il était vierge. Vierge mais pas farouche. Le brun lui plaisait. Lui plaisait beaucoup même. Blaise avait été honnête avec lui jusqu'à maintenant pourquoi ne pas l'être avec lui.

- Cela ne me dérange pas de partager la salle de bain avec toi Blaise. Je ne sais pas si je suis juste un flirt de vacance pour toi ou plus mais je veux que tu saches que même si tu me plais beaucoup je suis vierge et je compte bien le resté jusqu'à trouver la personne qui en est digne.

- Alors j'espère te prouver que tu n'es pas un simple flirt de vacance et que je suis digne de toi, répondit Blaise en s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer.

Ron posa ses lèvres sur celle du métis en un chaste baiser.

- Et que feras-tu lorsque tu m'auras eu ?

- Je t'épouserais et te ferais plein de petit Zabini, répondit Blaise avec un immense sourire.

- Est-ce une promesse ?

- C'est une promesse, foi de Serpentard.

Ron se détacha de lui et ce dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après tout, qui savait ce dont demain était fait ? Il ouvrit l'eau et boucha la baignoire puis commença à enlever ses vêtements lorsque deux mains agrippèrent ses poignets. Blaise plongea dans l'océan des yeux de Ron et commença à déboutonner sa chemise de pyjama. Il fit lentement glisser le tissu des épaules de Ron, caressant ses épaules et ses bras au passage. Puis il leva la tête et embrassa Ron avec toute la tendresse qu'il avait en lui. Ron lui rendit le baiser avec plus de fougue tout en défaisant son haut de pyjama avant de caresser son torse, son ventre, son dos. Blaise le ramena brutalement contre lui et relâcha sa bouche pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire jusque dans son cou. Il mordilla sa clavicule et Ron bascula la tête en arrière avec un grognement pour lui laisser plus de place. Ron faisait monter et descendre ses mains dans le dos de Blaise palpant ses muscles, griffant la peau lorsque le brun le mordait. Puis alors que la bouche de Blaise descendait sur son torse, Ron en profita pour dénouer le lien du pyjama du vert et argent et le faire tomber au sol. Il gémit et s'arqua lorsque les dents de Blaise se refermèrent sur un de ses tétons. Ron oublia tout ce qu'il avait en tête alors que Blaise faisait glisser son pantalon tout en malmenant ses tétons. Ses jambes tremblèrent lorsqu'une main mutine se pressait sur son entre-jambe.

- Blaise… le bain… murmura Ron.

- Oui, chéri ? Tu dis ? rigola Blaise.

- Le bain est prêt, insista Ron en se détachant de lui.

- Va y j'arrive.

Ron fit glisser son boxer au sol et se glissa dans l'eau tiède de la baignoire. Blaise ne tarda pas à le rejoindre et Ron dégluti face à tant de beauté. Blaise s'assit face au roux avec un regard lubrique.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, rouspéta Ron.

- Comme quoi ?

- Comme si j'étais une friandise.

- Mais tu es ma friandise préféré, lui assura Blaise en venant s'allonger sur Ron.

Blaise recommença à l'embrasser tout en faisant courir ses mains partout où il le pouvait. Ron cru perdre le contrôle lorsque l'érection de Blaise frotta contre la sienne. Il se mit à onduler du bassin et embrassa le métis comme si sa vie en dépendait. A ce moment les lèvres de Blaise était son oxygène. Il fit glisser ses mains le long du dos de Blaise et saisit ses fesses à pleine mains frottant le sexe de Blaise de plus en plus fort et vite contre le siens. Blaise gémit tandis que Ron malaxait ses fesses de plus en plus fort. Il remonta une main et alla pincer un des tétons de Ron. Ce fut trop pour Ron.

- Oh putain Blaise, cria-t-il. C'est trop bon, je vais venir.

- Hum, j'aime quand tu dis des gros mots mon cœur.

Blaise lâcha les lèvres de Ron pour aller mordiller son cou tout en pressant plus son bas ventre contre celui de Ron et il pinça les deux tétons de Ron en même temps. Les coups de reins du roux devinrent erratiques.

- Oh oui putain ! Encore ! Bordel, c'est bon… c'est bon…

Blaise alla sucer un téton et Ron vint en mordant l'épaule de Blaise qui le suivit rapidement. Ils eurent du mal à reprendre leurs respirations. Blaise qui avait posé son front contre le torse de Ron releva la tête afin de l'embrasser puis reprit sa place assise dans le bain. Ron était affalé dans la baignoire, l'eau lui arrivant jusqu'aux oreilles, les cheveux en bataille, les joues rouges.

- Si je savais peindre, je te peindrais tel quel. Un vrai appel à la luxure, déclara Blaise.

Ron ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il sourit à Blaise et entreprit de se laver. Il mire plus de temps à s'habiller qu'à se laver, chaque vêtements mis prenant une dizaine de baisers. Ils descendirent finalement pour prendre le petit déjeuner craignant d'être les derniers. Mais ils n'étaient pas les derniers. Hermione, Drago et Harry ne s'étaient toujours pas levé. Ron et Blaise s'attablèrent avec les autres sous les regards suspicieux de Pansy et Ginny.


End file.
